Hotel SHINee (Jongkye)
by MilyWu9519
Summary: AÑO 1985. JONGHYUN ES UN CHICO CON EL SUEÑO DE SER UN MAGNATE HOTELERO. KIBUM ES UNA CHICA CON LA PASIÓN POR EL DIBUJO Y EL DISEÑO. AMBOS SON ALMAS GEMELAS. PERO UN HOMBRE CON UN OSCURO SECRETO Y ARMAS PARA CONSEGUIR SUS PROPÓSITOS, INTENTARÁ SEPARARLOS. ESTA ES LA PRE-CUELA DE "NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES (KYUMIN)"
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! SOY MILY WU! LA AUTORA DE "WTF! SOY UNA PRINCESA!" Y "NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES (KYUMIN)" AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRIMERA DE LAS DOS PRE-CUELAS QUE PROMETÍ. ESPERO QUE LAS DISFRUTEN Y QUE EL HECHO DE QUE NO SEA UN YAOI NO SEA UN IMPEDIMENTO PARA QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE LA TRAMA**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Capítulo 1

\- Cho Kyuhyun… - dijo el sacerdote con lentitud - ¿Aceptas a Kim Sungmin como tu legítima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sonreí, mi segundo nieto se está casando, me siento tan orgulloso. Es uno de esos momentos en los que simplemente no puedes evitar sonreír, pues todo es perfecto. Mi nieto había encontrado a su otra mitad, esa chica que parecía un conejo, y era feliz, así como mi primer nieto, Siwon, con esa chica que era una princesa. Todo es perfecto, todo brilla y parece que nada va a salir mal, pues cuando la hallas, nada sale mal.

Miro al rededor, toda la familia se ha reunido para esta segunda boda, la segunda de esta generación, pues la primera fue de Siwon con Heechul. Jinki está mirando sonriente el altar de nuestro nieto, Joon le toma la mano, ambos sonríen, yo sonrió. Miro la mano de mi esposa y le aprieto con suavidad, ella también me sonríe.

Siempre he creído que cada persona tiene un alma gemela en este mundo, y que cuando la encuentras no puedes soltarla, no puedes dejarla ir. Yo encontré la mía, así como mi hija encontró la suya, y así como mis tres nietos encontraron las suyas, todos teníamos a nuestra alma gemela al lado. Sabía que ella era mi alma gemela cada vez que la veía, porque cada vez que la veía me enamoraba de nuevo. Aunque ya estuviera entrada en años, para mí, ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del planeta, mi alma gemela, aquella por la que me volví quien era ahora, por la que crecí, por la que luché. También sabes que es tu alma gemela cuando tienes que luchar para conseguirla.

\- Jonghyun… - susurró cerca de mi oído – Te amo…

 **1958:**

Tender camas, en eso se iba a basar mi verano, en tender camas. Cuando tome en cuenta la posibilidad de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo por el verano, jamás me imaginé que sería en la isla Jeju en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Había conseguido el trabajo gracias a que mi appa había sido trabajador en ese hotel, el hotel _"Jeju Sun Resort"._ De esta forma empecé a trabajar en este hotel como el chico que tendía camas, cargaba maletas y demás.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

Me preguntó Joon, mi mejor amigo, saliendo del baño de la habitación.

\- Ya casi – acomodé las almohadas – Adelántate, ya casi es nuestro descanso

\- Sí – aceptó el, sacudiéndose la ropa y caminando hacia la puerta – Cuando tu appa nos dijo que trabajaríamos en un hotel, pensé que se refería a su posada, no esto, pero no me quejo, es vacacionar sin vacacionar

Sonreí y él se fue. Mi appa también tenía un hotel. El _"Hotel SHINee"_ ; básicamente era un hotel de paso con desayuno incluido. Podía ser pequeño, pero era nuestro, era especial y sabía que podíamos mejorarlo. Ese era mi deseo, poder llegar a ser un gran magnate hotelero, hacer crecer el _"Hotel SHINee"_ y devolverles a mis padres todo lo que hicieron por mí.

Terminé con la cama, lanzando una moneda para ver la tensión ¡Perfecto! Un buen hotel debe de tener un buen servicio ¡Anotado! Corrí hacia la puerta, aún podía alcanzar a Joon. Salí de la habitación y algo chocó contra mí:

\- ¡Lo siento!

Me disculpé, haciendo una reverencia y ayudando a la muchacha que acababa de empujar.

\- Puedes deberías sentirlo

Masculló la muchacha, sacudiéndose el vestido.

\- ¿Estás bien Key?

Preguntó la muchacha que la acompañaba.

\- Sí, Jinki

\- Lo lamento…

Volví a decir y continué con mi camino hacia la cocina, donde por fin podría comer algo. Joon me esperaba con mi plato servido. Otra de las cosas buenas que sacaba de este trabajo de verano era la buena comida.

\- ¿Por qué te retrasaste?

Preguntó Joon, engullendo su carne.

\- Choqué con un par de chicas

Contesté, quitándome el uniforme y quedándome en mi camiseta blanca.

\- Que mal, no te darán propina

Bromeó.

\- Sí… - me lamenté – Las propinas son más que la paga

\- De hecho

Joon terminó de comer y empezó a lavar su plato.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

\- Pues estamos en nuestro descanso – contestó Joon, mirando su reloj – Termina de comer y vemos qué hacer

\- De acuerdo…

Acepté, terminando mi almuerzo. Lavé mi plato y junto a Joon salimos a recorrer todo el hotel. Bordeamos la piscina, recorrimos el campo de golf, el jardín japonés, el mini zoológico y los establos. Continuábamos peregrinando, hablando de lo que haríamos cuando volviésemos a Seúl, para terminar la escuela.

A los dieciséis yo ya tenía muchas metas, y varias de esas estaban relacionadas al _"Hotel SHINee"_. Continuamos caminando por todo el hotel hasta que nos decidimos por jugar con una pelota que encontramos. Era un juego simple, lanzándonosla y atrapándola, pero igual era divertido, sobre todo si tienes a tu mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando llegues a Seúl?

\- ¿Pues qué más? – pregunté, lanzando la pelota – Estudiar con todas mis fuerzas, yo haré que el hotel de mi padre llegue a ser como este

\- Lo lograrás

Me lanzó la pelota y la atrapé, estirándome un poco debido a mi estatura.

\- Ojalá – lancé la pelota - ¿Tú qué harás? – pregunté – Ya te graduaste

\- Pues… - Joon miró el suelo – No lo sé aún

\- ¿No planeas seguir con tus estudios?

\- Es lo que más quisiera – confesó – Pero la universidad no está a mi alcance monetario

\- Para mí tampoco… - me lamenté – Y en verdad quiero seguir aprendiendo, para así hacer un buen trabajo con _"Hotel SHINee"_

 _-_ ¡Ya estuvo! – exclamó Joon, haciéndome sobresaltar – Pase largo

\- Ya…

Dije y él lanzó el balón. Corrí, mirando hacia el cielo en busca de la pequeña pelota. El sol me cegaba, mis ojos buscaban y mis piernas corrían. Sentí como algo chocaba con mi cuerpo y me tiraba al suelo.

\- ¡Aish! – exclamó una voz y levanté la mirada, era la muchacha – Mi vestido…

\- Lo lamento mucho – hice una reverencia, pero ella me seguía mirando con desprecio – No fue mi intención perturbarla

\- Como sea… - la chica volteó el rostro hacia su acompañante, la otra chica nueva en el hotel – Jinki, vámonos

\- Adiós

Dijo la otra chica, agitando su mano sonriente.

\- ¡Jinki! – le regañó la primera chica - ¡No los saludes!

\- Esas chica es odiosa – dijo Joon, acercándose a mí - ¿Estás bien?

\- Es la primera vez que una chica me mira con desprecio

\- Lo superarás – dijo él en tono burlón – Vamos, sigamos jugando, nos queda media hora de descanso

Continuamos con nuestro juego de lanzarnos la pelota mientras conversábamos. Volvimos a ponernos nuestros uniformes y caminamos hacia la recepción para subir algunas maletas a las habitaciones, luego nos daban exageradas propinas que servirían para el futuro. Estuvimos en ese trabajo como por una hora, y los millonarios por algún motivo siempre llevan rocas en las maletas, pero no importaba cuan pesadas o cuantas maletas hubiera, las propinas lo valían.

\- Tenemos que arreglar la 615

Dijo Joon, subiendo conmigo por el ascensor.

\- Sí – busqué en mi bolsillo la llave maestra – Oh no…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Creo que perdí mi llave maestra

Contesté, revisando todos mis bolsillos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Joon abrió los ojos – Solo nos dieron esa a ambos

\- Debe de habérseme caído en la recepción antes de subir – comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor – Espera aquí, ahora voy, aún la tenía antes de subir, ahí debe de estar – el ascensor se abrió y entré - ¡Ay!

\- Ten más cuidado

Dijo una voz. Era otra vez la muchacha, acomodándose los guantes y mirándome fijamente, sus ojos parecían los de un gato. Cubrió su rostro con su abanico y salió del ascensor, sacudiéndose el vestido. Me quedé viéndola, bamboleaba las caderas mientras caminaba ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podía tener una actitud tan desagradable? Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de pensar en desagradables niñas mimadas.

Bajé por el ascensor y comencé a buscar mi llave maestra. Si se enteraban que la había perdido me sancionarían y no quería eso. Tres sanciones y te despedían, Joon y yo estábamos inmaculados y queríamos mantenernos así para conseguir el bono al final del verano. Traer dinero a casa, y en gran cantidad, era mi objetivo, aunque fuese un trabajo por el sueldo mínimo que me darían mensualmente, y solo trabajaría por el verano ¡Pero no importaba! Como nos daban hospedaje y comida gratis, las propinas exuberantes de los millonarios era suficiente como para cambiar los muebles del _"Hotel SHINee"_. Mejorar el hotel de mi padre era mi objetivo, ese hotel iba a dejar de ser un hotel de paso y se convertiría en el más visitado por todo el mundo, y de eso me encargaría yo.

Encontré mi llave, estaba en el muro de una ventana. La tomé y volví a subir al ascensor. Una chica corrió hacia mí y yo evité que el ascensor se fuera sin ella, a cambio ella me sonrió.

\- Gracias – dijo, haciendo una reverencia, yo la imité – Tú eres el oppa que siempre choca con Key-shi

\- Eh… - la miré bien, era la chica que acompañaba a la chica mimada – Sí… creo que sí

\- Soy Jinki – me extendió su mano, cubierta por uno guante de encaje que se veía muy fino – Pero me dicen Onew

\- Yo… - me limpié disimuladamente la mano con la tela de mi pantalón, no quería ensuciarla – Soy Jonghyun

\- Un gusto

El ascensor llegó a nuestro piso y entonces salimos de él. Joon me miró sorprendido, y debía de estarlo, al verme tan cerca de un huésped que me hablaba mientras se acomodaba su fino vestido, igual de fino que el de la chica mimada con mirada felina. Llegué donde Joon y Jinki nos miró, luego miró a Joon y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Aquí es su habitación?

Preguntó.

\- Nosotros…

Empezó a decir Joon pero una puerta se abrió.

\- Jinki… - miré, era la chica mimada – ¿Me prestas tus pendientes de diamantes?

\- Quería usarlos en la cena – contestó la chica y Joon y yo nos miramos ¡¿Diamantes?! – Te presto los de rubís, los que tienen el collar de oro con incrustaciones de rubí

\- Bien… - la chica mimada hizo un puchero – Mejor uso los de plata y zafiros

\- Entonces yo usaré los zafiros para estar a juego

\- No mejor usa los diamantes y yo las amatistas

\- ¿Con tu vestido negro?

\- Sí, y tú usa tu vestido rojo

\- De acuerdo… - nos miró y sonrió – Adiós… - me miró – Un gusto Jonghyun-shi, ojalá puedan comer con nosotras

\- Eh…

\- Ven ya – le ordenó la chica mimada a Jinki – Tenemos que vestirnos para salir a caminar

\- Sí…

Jinki nos volvió a mirar e hizo una reverencia. Se fue y entró en la habitación, la chica mimada cerró con un portazo. Joon y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y luego miramos la habitación 615, entramos en ella con la llave maestra y nos quedamos viendo su interior.

\- ¿Acabamos de ser testigo de una charla sobre diamantes y rubís?

Preguntó Joon, aún sorprendido.

\- Eso parece

\- Hay diamantes y rubís en este hotel

\- Y oro… - nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos – Con todo el dinero invertido en joyas, podría ampliar el hotel de mi appa

\- Deberíamos robar las joyas de esas chicas

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Miré sorprendido a Joon ¿Bromeaba, verdad?

\- No lo digo en serio – me tranquilizó – Pero con una llave maestra para entrar a cualquier habitación, fácilmente podríamos tomar pequeñeces y venderlas… - Joon se acercó a la cama y quitó las sábanas - ¡Podría pagar un semestre en la universidad si tuviera un diamante!

\- Lastimosamente no es nuestra vida – dije, ayudándolo con las sabanas de la otra cama – Esas chicas tienen mucha suerte, nosotros…

\- Trabajamos como mulas

\- Pero así es la vida

\- Lastimosamente

\- El que puede, puede - lancé las almohadas al suelo – Y el que no…

\- Aplaude

\- Exacto – comencé a tender la cama – Ahora continuemos, necesitamos terminar con este desorden antes de la cena

\- Sí… - Joon terminó de tender la cama y se dirigió a los closets - ¡Jong!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Los de esta habitación ya se fueron?

\- Sí… - contesté, revisando mi hoja – Sí, se fueron

\- Pues… no se llevaron todo

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunté, caminando hacia el closet. Ahí, colgados en dos percheros, dos trajes negros. A simple vista se podía ver lo finos que eran. Pasé mi mano por las telas ¡Eran muy suaves! Lo tomé y caminé hacia el espejo, imaginándome cómo se me vería usando ese fino traje. Me quité la corbata y la camisa y comencé a poner la ropa olvidada.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Me preguntó Joon, volviendo a colgar el otro traje.

\- Solo quiero ver que se siente usar ropa tan cara – terminé de vestirme – Se siente muy bien…

\- Genial, ahora quítatela, no es nuestro, es de un huésped

\- Pero hyung… - miré Joon, acomodándome la corbata – El huésped ya se fue y no se llevo esto

\- Entonces hay que dejarlo en recepción, tal vez puedan ubicar al huésped

\- O tal vez no

\- Jonghyun…

\- ¡Por favor hyung! – supliqué – Solo quiero sentir

\- Bien, pero después lo dejamos en recepción

\- De acuerdo – acepté a regañadientes – Tú ponte el otro

\- ¡Ni loco! – exclamó – No me pondré algo que no es mío

\- Vamos, nadie se enterará

\- De acuerdo – aceptó mi hyung, poniendo los ojos en blanco y quitándose la camisa – Esto es una locura

\- Se ven increíbles en nosotros – me miré en el espejo – Que guapo soy

\- Sí… - dijo Joon con ironía – Wow… - se miró en el espejo – Es…

\- Te lo dije

\- Si tuviéramos una cámara, nos tomaríamos fotos, en casa no nos creerán que estamos usando sombreros Chanel

\- Yo aún no puedo creerlo

Dije, acomodándome el saco y sonriendo, en verdad se nos veía muy bien. Pero no era nuestra realidad. Sin el traje nosotros éramos dos empleados de dieciséis y dieciocho, meseros, trabajando por propinas en un mundo de ricos y poderosos. En el futuro quizá podría usar esto, por ahora era un mero disfraz que debía de guardar… o tal vez no…

\- ¿Qué te parece salir a hacer el trabajo así?

\- ¿Con esta ropa? – Joon se quitó el saco - ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunté, acomodándome el sombrero – Quizá hasta encajemos en la alta sociedad

\- ¡¿Estás chiflado?! ¡¿El sombrero te aprieta?! – Joon lanzó el saco a la cama – Jonghyun, somos meseros, que nos pongamos esto no quita ese hecho

\- Yo no quiero ser siempre un mesero

\- Pero por ahora lo eres… - Joon soltó un suspiro – No quiero que esa gente te haga sentir mal, eres mi dongsaeng, mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te hagan daño

\- No lo harán – le aseguré, abotonándome el saco – Además… será solo una noche ¿Qué puede pasar?

\- De acuerdo… - Joon se volvió a poner el saco – Pero será la última locura en la que te sigo

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad

\- Ya… vamos antes de que me arrepienta

Sonreí y salimos de la habitación en nuestros nuevos atuendos. Bajamos por el ascensor y caminamos por la piscina, muchas personas nos miraban. Joon se veía incómodo, yo en cambio me sentía genial, como si de verdad perteneciera a ese mundo. Algunas chicas nos saludaban, con ellas Joon no se sentía incómodo. Continuamos caminando, exhibiéndonos y esperando a que nuestro jefe nos vea.

\- ¡Ay, al fin los veo! – exclamó uno de nuestros compañeros – Tomen – nos entregó a cada uno una hoja con un pedido para el bar de la piscina – Tengo como diez pedidos, apóyenme

\- Claro - contestó Joon y nuestro compañero se fue corriendo – Vamos Jong

\- Sí…

Acepté, tomando el pedido y caminando hacia el bar de la piscina.

\- Un whisky y un coñac

Pedí y el barman asintió, empezando a servir, algún día las bebidas alcohólicas se servirán con más cosas y tendrán nombres raros. El barman se fue y yo me senté a esperar por las dichosas bebidas, esa noche había más comensales que otras veces en el bar. Los meseros debían de estar saturados, como nuestro compañero que nos pidió ayuda. Joon y yo éramos normalmente botones o conserjes, pero de igual forma nos llamaban meseros aunque jamás servíamos directamente a un huésped.

Empecé a golpetear la barra, se estaban demorando mucho y Joon hace mucho que había acabado con lo suyo ¿Por qué no me daban mis pedios? Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y debía de ayudar a mi amigo ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

\- ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?!

Pregunté enojado, haciendo ademanes con las manos…

\- ¡Ay!

Exclamó una voz cuando mi mano chocó con su rostro.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- ¿Es que acaso usted, simple mesero, va a golpearme por toda mi estadía en el hotel?

La chica me miró con enojo, pero eso me importaba poco. Me había dolido, me había ofendido; por primera vez desde que empecé a trabajar en el hotel, me sentí ofendido y avergonzado. Sí sabía que al venir a este hotel vería a lo mejor de lo mejor de la sociedad, a los más ricos y poderosos de Corea y quizá del mundo, pero jamás me sentí inferior a ellos, hasta ese momento.

Su mirada severa y altiva, con un toque de presunción, era la mirada de alguien que se sentía superior y se creía superior, y era obvio que así era. Me sentía pequeño a su lado, y no porque ella me llevara unos centímetros de altura, sino porque sabía que era inferior a ella, que había muchas diferencias entre ella y yo. Renegué de mi vida, y no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo, pero lo hacía, pues no quería ser un mesero en ese momento, quería ser alguien, cualquier persona que pudiera cerrarle la boca a esa chica, aunque tuviera que ser educado con ella por ser mujer, pero quería callarla.

\- ¡Oh, hola! – saludó de pronto Jinki, sonriéndome, luego miró a su amiga - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No soy un mesero

Dije, mirándola fijamente y cerrando mis puños.

\- ¿A no…? – la chica me miró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – Si mal no recuerdo, usted y su acompañante usaban uniformes

\- Key… - su amiga la tomó del brazo – Vamos a buscar una mesa

\- No soy un mesero – volví a repetir, cerrando los puños y mirando fijamente a esa chica - ¿A caso luzco como uno?

\- ¿Entonces qué hacia vestido como uno?

Mirándome de arriba abajo, como analizando mis ropas, el traje fino que llevaba puesto.

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia

Contesté y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablarme así?

\- De la misma forma que usted osó en llamarme _"Mesero"_

Ambos nos miramos. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas y no dudaba en que los míos también. Solo Jinki se veía preocupada, mirando de hito en hito, y balbuceando.

\- Key-shi, mejor vámonos – volvió a decir y la chica asintió – Disculpe la actitud de mi amiga…

\- ¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! – gritó de pronto la chica, zafándose con brusquedad del agarre de su amiga - ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

\- Key… por favor…

\- Al menos una disculpa haría que usted quede como una persona con educación

Solté y la chica me miró con furia.

\- ¿Se atreve usted a decir que no tengo educación? – tragué saliva, la mirada de esa chica era de temer, como si lanzara ácido con los ojos, me sentí asustado – Demuéstreme usted que no es un mesero y que mis palabras han sido ofensivas, solo así me disculparé…

\- Key-shi…

Jinki miraba a su amiga con temor.

\- Estoy esperando…

Dijo la chica, yo solo la miré, apretando aún más los puños.

\- Su pedido señor Kim – dijo de pronto el barman, Seungri, y yo lo miré sorprendido – Espero que esté disfrutando su estadía en el _"Jeju Sun-Resort"_

\- Eh… - miré a Seungri y él me señaló el vaso con lo que parecía ser limonada – Gracias…

\- Fue un placer…

Dijo, dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

\- Bueno… - miré a la chica, ella me miraba ceñuda – Creo que merezco una disculpa

La chica me miró fijamente y giró el rostro, alzando la nariz y cruzándose de brazos, yo solo solté una risa.

\- Key… - la chica miró a su amiga – Discúlpate

\- Aish… - la chica bufó y me miró – Disculpe usted mi comportamiento ofensivo

\- Descuida…

\- Bueno… - empezó a decir Jinki, sonriendo – Ya que todo está solucionado, iré por más pollo

Y diciendo esto se fue.

\- ¿De verdad no lo vi a usted usar ropas de servidumbre?

Preguntó la chica de mirada felina con una ceja alzada.

\- No…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Mintiendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestaba ser un mesero? ¿Por qué me avergonzaba de lo que era? ¿Por qué…? La chica volvió a hacer una venia y yo la miré.

\- Ojalá no me vuelva a topar con usted – soltó – Aún así, discúlpeme por mi actitud

\- Como usted diga…

\- Un Chanel como ese es difícil de encontrar en Asia – señaló mi sombrero – Incluso para el más adinerado…

\- Yo…

Tomé el sombrero con delicadeza, no sabía eso.

\- Ojalá no nos volvamos a ver – volvió a decir y yo la miré fijamente – Annyeong

La miré irse, bamboleando sus caderas y llegando hacia su amiga, quien comía sonriente. Podía estar seguro de algo, y eso era que esa chica no se hubiera disculpado conmigo si no hubiese sido por el traje que llevaba puesto. La chica llegó donde su amiga y esta la miró con preocupación, la chica solo frunció el ceño y se empezó a abanicar ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podía ser tan desagradable?

\- Hoy tuviste suerte… - susurró una voz, era Seungri – Pero mañana… mejor deja de jugar

\- Hyung…

Lo miré confundido.

\- Esa chica, la sonriente – miré a Jinki – No te hubiera defendido si no lucieras así en estos momentos – miré a mi hyung, sorprendido – Y eso lo sabes

\- Hyung…

\- Quítate eso Jong, antes de que te metas en problemas

\- Sí…

Asentí a sus palabras y caminé con rapidez hacia el hotel. Por el camino hacia los ascensores, noté que los huéspedes me saludaban, incluso uno me dio la mano ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era por el traje? Muchos de mis compañeros, de seguro por el traje, me saludaban también de forma respetuosa ¿Un traje podía hacer tanta diferencia? ¿La ropa fina podía hacer tanta diferencia? ¿La apariencia podía hacer tanta diferencia?

Llegué a los ascensores y entré con un hombre de traje, alto y con mirada seria. Él me miró y yo hice una venia que él respondió, otro huésped hubiera rechazado mi saludo si hubiera estado en mi uniforme. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso dos y otro hombre entró, sonriente.

\- ¡Oh, hola hyung! – saludó, haciendo una venia hacia el hombre – Todo está listo para el coctel de mañana en el salón del tercer piso

\- Obvio que debe de estar todo listo – dijo, aceptando la invitación – Ya sabes a quienes invitar

\- Sí… - dijo el hombre – Los inversionistas y otras personas que queramos asociar

\- Quiero esas acciones para la mina de diamantes – dijo el hombre de mirada seria – Ese hombre encontró diamantes en la India

\- Hay más en África

Solté y luego me tapé la boca.

\- ¿Perdón…?

Pregunto el recién llegado.

\- En… África hay más diamante que en India y China… - comencé a decir – Una concesión minera sería… sería lo apropiado…

\- ¿Dónde hay diamantes?

Preguntó el hombre de mirada seria.

\- En Guinea, Sierra Leona, el Congo… todo el centro y sur de África tiene diamantes, y son de mayor tamaño y calidad que los de cualquier parte del mundo…

\- Dale una invitación a este muchacho – ordenó el hombre – A los socios les gustaría escuchar esta información

\- Seunghyun hyung… - el otro hombre lo miró y asintió – Tome…

\- Lo espero ahí… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Preguntó el hombre de mirada seria.

\- Kim… - hice una venia – Kim Jonghyun…

\- Kim Jonghyun… - pronunció el hombre - ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre minas y concesiones?

Preguntó cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso seis.

\- Yo… - salí del ascensor tras él – He estudiado mucho supongo

\- Me encanta… - dijo el hombre – Los jóvenes de hoy en día no estudian nada… - miré al suelo, incómodo - ¿Eres de Seúl?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Vas a la escuela EXO?

Preguntó, refiriéndose a la mejor escuela de Seúl, una a la que jamás podría ir por la falta de dinero.

\- No…

\- Es una lástima, es la mejor – dijo y yo asentí – Mi hija va ahí – comentó – Que tus padres te cambien a esa escuela, no desperdicies tu tiempo en cualquier otra escuela

\- Sí…

\- Lindo sombrero

Dijo el hombre y yo asentí, volviendo a tomar el dichoso sombrero de copa. Me quedé parado en la puerta del 615 y lo miré, ellos me miraban también. Hice una venia y entonces entré, soltando un suspiro.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acababa de tener una charla sobre concesiones y minas con un hombre rico? ¡Qué locura! Me miré al espejo, me veía muy guapo, como siempre, pero había algo distinto… era el traje. Sin ese traje… sin ese traje jamás había obtenido lo que toda persona quiere: Respeto.

Silencié a esa chica, fui saludado por los huéspedes, mis compañeros de trabajo me trataron como huésped, y ahora era invitado de un coctel de ricos ¡Qué demonios! Todo por el traje que lucía, la fina tela debía de haberme colocado un estatus en la pirámide jerárquica.

\- No me puedo deshacer de este traje

Me dije a mí mismo. Busqué en el closet, mi ropa y la de Joon seguían ahí. Me coloqué mi ropa y me dispuse a doblar el traje para llevármelo. La puerta fue golpeada de pronto y yo solté un respingo. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y entonces caminé hacia ella, aguantando la respiración.

\- Jong… ábreme

Solté el aire retenido, era Joon.

\- Hyung… - abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar – No sabes la noche que he tenido

\- No me puedo imaginar nada – dijo, dejándose caer en la cama y quitándose la corbata - ¿Qué pasó contigo? – preguntó – Te estuve esperando hasta que Seungri hyung me dijo que estabas aquí

\- Me topé de nuevo con esa chica

\- ¿La odiosa? – asentí - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada… - contesté, dejándome caer en la otra cama – Solo discutir

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por algo – contesté sin mirarlo, no podía decirle la verdad – Y no solo eso

\- ¿Qué más pasó?

\- Un hombre me invitó a su coctel

\- ¿Vas a ser asistente? – negué con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

\- Me invitó

Alcé la blanca invitación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Joon se levantó y tomó la invitación, leyéndola - ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

\- El traje… - contesté, señalándolo – El traje provocó eso

\- Dijiste… tú dijiste que nada malo podía salir si solo lo usabas una vez

\- Me equivoqué…

Admití.

\- No puedes ir – dijo Joon, yo lo miré – Te pisotearán

\- Lo sé pero… - recordé la mirada de ese hombre – Me da miedo ese hombre y…

\- ¿Y…?

\- ¿Qué de malo puede pasar si voy? – pregunté – No haré nada salvo comer lo que sirvan

\- Jonghyun… - Joon me puso la invitación delante del rostro – Es una fiesta de millonarios, de gente refinada que se cree lo más importante del mundo – quitó la invitación y me miró – Son otro mundo

\- Pero… - lo miré - ¿Qué hay de malo en querer entrar ahí?

\- Que con engaños no se puede – contestó y miré el techo, él tenía razón – Y te pueden humillar si se enteran quien eres realmente

\- Al hombre lo impresioné por mi intelecto, no por otra cosa

\- Lo impresionaste por tu intelecto y por lucir como ellos

\- Hyung… - lo miré – Mejor ya no hablemos de eso

Joon asintió y yo dejé escapar un suspiro. Joon se cambió la ropa y dejamos de nuevo los trajes en sus sitios. Ya en nuestra ropa común, con los uniformes guardados en la mochila de Joon, salimos de la habitación.

Presionamos el botón del ascensor y esperamos. Miré por encima de mi hombro, hacia la puerta, donde estaban los trajes, donde estaban mis pases al mundo de ricos y famosos. El timbre del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Ahí, paradas, una sonriente y la otra con mirada petulante, las dos chicas.

La chica me miró y frunció el entrecejo, Jinki sin embargo se sonrió aún más. La de mirada petulante tomó a su amiga de la mano y se fue, arrastrándola lejos de nosotros. Joon y yo entramos en el ascensor y comenzamos a descender…

\- Esa chica… - empezó a decir Joon, con cara de fastidio – Es desagradable

\- Ya somos dos los que pensamos eso

Dije y él asintió. Salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia la residencial de empleados. Nos dejamos caer en las camas, habíamos tenido un día largo, sobre todo yo.

Joon ya estaba dormido, yo sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño. Miré el techo, pensando en la invitación, brillando en mi mesa de noche ¿Debería de ir? ¿Podría? ¿Y si Joon tenía razón y me pisoteaban? ¿Qué debía de hacer? Tenía deseos de ir, pues siempre fue mi sueño pertenecer a ese mundo… ¿Pero debía de hacerlo?

Quité las sabanas de encima, me calcé las pantuflas y tomé mi llave maestra. Salí de la residencial de empleados, crucé los terrenos del hotel y llegué a las habitaciones. Subí al ascensor y esperé a que este bajara ¿Era una locura lo que iba a hacer? Subí al sexto piso y caminé con paso decidido al 615. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al closet, tomando los trajes. Los guardé bien en la mochila de Joon y salí de la habitación.

Una puerta se cerró, haciéndome sobresaltar. Miré a un lado, a penas iluminada por la luz de la luna, estaba una chica en camisón, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una bata. Me quedé viéndola, pues era la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Parecía casi sacada de un sueño, de uno en los que todo tiene luz tenue y todo se ve misterioso. Su rostro era bello, sus labios apetecibles y su cuerpo igual ¿Era real esa chica? ¿Cómo alguien de tanta belleza podía ser tan arrogante y desagradable?

Continué mi camino hacia el ascensor, lo que esa desagradable niña rica estuviera haciendo me importaba poco. Ahora tenía mis trajes, mis pases hacia la alta sociedad ¿Estaba bien entrar sin serlo? ¿Lo estaría? Pues yo tenía una invitación y no me la había robado… como el traje. Volví a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por Morfeo…

\- Medítalo – me pidió Joon - ¿Qué crees que harás cuando estés ahí?

\- Ser yo mismo e intentar agradarle a la gente

\- No – dijo mi hyung, provocando que lo miré sorprendido – No puedes hacer eso, te pisotearán

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que eso harán?

\- Jonghyun, son la _"Alta Sociedad"_ , nosotros somos el proletariado ¡No encajamos!

\- ¿Por qué piensas así? – pregunté, sintiéndome enfadado con mi hyung - ¿Qué no estás harto de tener que ser parte del proletariado?

\- Si lo estoy o no, eso no es motivo para hacerme pasar por alguien que no soy

\- Pero hyung… estamos hablando de la _"Alta Sociedad"_ , yo también quiero ser parte de…

\- ¡Pero no con engaños! – gritó él, provocando que los demás empleados de la cocina nos miren – No con engaños… - volvió a decir, esta vez en un susurro – Porque cuando vuelvas a Seúl… ¿Qué te quedará?

Miré el suelo. Joon tenía razón: Las mentiras no me las podía llevar conmigo, pues eran eso, mentiras, nada era cierto. Yo no era una persona de la _"Alta Sociedad"_ , era un mesero, un sirviente, una mula de carga, un obrero…

\- Solo será esta vez… - supliqué quedamente - ¿Qué puede pasar?

\- Lo mismo dijiste ayer y terminaste siendo invitado a una fiesta de ricos

\- Y si sigo con esta buena suerte, tal vez saque algo bueno de todo esto

\- No sé Jonghyun… no creo que sea algo bueno…

\- De todas formas iré, lo siento hyung – Joon me miró con seriedad – Quiero ir

Salí de las cocinas, quitándome la camisa del uniforme y quedando en mi camiseta blanca. Llegué a mi habitación y saqué la mochila de Joon. Me di una ducha, planché con rapidez el traje y me lo puse. Me miré en el espejo, siempre me veía apuesto, era imposible verme mal con alguna prenda de vestir.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Preguntó Joon, entrando de pronto.

\- Hyung…

\- ¿Los volviste a tomar? – preguntó, tomando el saco y mirándolo - ¿Por eso estabas impaciente? ¿Por esto estás tan seguro de ir? ¿Por este traje?

\- No solo el traje – contesté – Quiero saber… quiero saber cómo es estar ahí

\- Jonghyun… esto no está bien

\- Tal vez… - contesté, quitándole mi saco – Pero de igual forma lo haré

\- Jong… - miré a mi hyung, él soltó un suspiro – Cuídate por favor…

\- Lo haré

Sonreí y salí de la habitación, con la invitación en mano. Caminé sonriente por el hotel, de nuevo siendo saludado por las personas, aceptando sonrisas de chicas con elegantes vestimentas y tratado de formas distinta por los empleaos ¿Así se sentía ser de la alta sociedad? ¿Te sentías importante? Pues yo lo estaba sintiendo, y solo llevaba un traje robado.

Llegué al tercer piso y me dirigí al gran salón de recepciones. Ahí estaban entrando las personas con elegantes vestimentas. Los hombres con trajes, mirando todo con seriedad; las mujeres iban con vestidos largos y elegantes, mirando a todos lados con las narices ligeramente alzadas, como si todo les oliera mal. Tragué saliva ¿Podría encajar? Pero sobre todo ¿Realmente valía la pena? Me acerqué al hombre de la entrada y entregué mi invitación.

\- ¿Nombre?

Preguntó.

\- Kim… - contesté con nerviosismo – Kim Jonghyun

\- Kim Jonghyun – el hombre tachó un nombre – Pase joven

\- Gracias…

Hice una venia y entré. Todo estaba decorado sutilmente, no era nada estrambótico ni mucho menos. Los adultos bebían, los jóvenes conversaban en grupos y algunas personas bailaban ¿Así eran todas las reuniones de la _"Alta Sociedad"_?

\- ¿Desea algo de beber, señor?

Preguntó un mesero, lo reconocí al instante y me cubrí el rostro con mi invitación.

\- Eh… sí por favor – acepté – Agua

\- Enseguida

Y entonces se fue. La realidad me golpeó, estaba rodeado de meseros, de compañeros de trabajo ¿Cómo podría hacer esto con tantas personas que me conocían? Continué paseándome por la estancia, siendo seguido por meseros ofreciéndome bocadillos y bebidas que yo gustoso aceptaba. Sin embargo no podía estar tranquilo, cualquiera podría reconocerme, cualquiera podría saber que yo era…

\- Jonghyun oppa…

Dijo una voz atrás de mí.

\- Jinki noona…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Preguntó.

-Un… un hombre me invitó

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella sonriendo, yo hice lo mismo - ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó – Ahora ya podré bailar

\- ¿Qué…?

No me dio tiempo de preguntar nada más. Jinki me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia la pista de baile. Sonaba una movida canción y ambos nos pusimos a bailar, era divertido, o por lo menos Jinki era divertida. Ella sonreía, se veía muy animada, y su sonrisa se me contagiaba.

\- ¿Se está usted divirtiendo? – preguntó Jinki y yo asentí – Me alegro… usualmente estas fiestas son aburridas, pero los señores Kim se han lucido esta vez

\- ¿Los señores Kim?

Pregunté.

\- Los anfitriones de la fiesta – me señaló algo detrás de mí – Son ellos

\- Oh… ese es…

Era el hombre que me había topado en el ascensor, junto a una mujer que sonreía ampliamente. Era de esperarse, por la conversación del día anterior, que esa fiesta debía de ser suya ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Entonces ese hombre debía de ser muy importante, pues la estancia estaba concurrida y todos parecían poderosos, me sentía como dentro de una película. Miré al señor Kim, su imagen debía de haberla visto antes, pues su rostro se me hacía conocido.

\- Me extraña que Key-shi no venga aún – soltó de pronto Jinki, llevándome hacia una mesa y tomando una pieza de pollo de una fuente – Ella me dijo que me adelantara, espero que sí venga o sus padres se enfadarán

\- Esperemos que eso no suceda…

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y ella sonrió.

\- Me alegra tanto haberlo conocido, ahora ya no me siento perdida, es la primera vez que estoy en una fiesta así

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté confundido, pues creí que ella y su arrogante amiga eran de las típicas niñas ricas que iban a este tipo de eventos.

\- Sí… normalmente solo vienen los adultos – explicó – Yo apenas tengo dieciocho

\- Oh… eres mi noona – bromeé y ella me miró confundida – Yo tengo dieciséis apenas, este año los cumplí

\- ¡Eres como mi dongsaeng! – exclamó – Key-shi cumplirá dieciséis el 23 de setiembre

\- Es muy arrogante para su edad

Solté y la chica miró la mesa, mordiéndose un labio.

\- No diría eso si la conociera mejor

\- Disculpe mis palabras, noona, pero no me interesa conocer a alguien que ya me dio una mala impresión

\- Es usted muy prejuicioso

\- Puede ser – la miré, ella se volvió a morder el labio inferior – Pero la forma en la que su amiga denigró a todos los trabajadores de este hotel, al insultarme, no lo voy a olvidar – me crucé de brazos – Esas personas vienen aquí y trabajan como mulas para que todos ustedes tengan una buena estadía, no es justo que desprecien de esa forma su trabajo

\- Jonghyun-shi… - Jinki me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos – Es usted muy maduro para su edad

\- Es curioso que lo diga, noona… - la miré sonriente – Porque la verdad es que soy muy inmaduro

\- Eso lo dudo…

Ambos sonreímos. Jinki era una persona muy agradable ¿Por qué tenía por amiga a alguien tan desagradable como Key? Era extraño. Por ejemplo: Joon y yo éramos inmaduros, juguetones, coquetos, nos gustaba hacernos los rudos, ejercitarnos, y demás, éramos similares; Jinki y Key en cambio parecía agua y aceite, y Key era el aceite. Supongo que, como dice el dicho, los _"Polos opuestos se atraen"_ y ellas dos debían de ser amigas por esa razón.

\- Oh… ahí estás

Dijo una voz.

\- Señor Kim

Saludó Jinki, con una venia.

\- Onew… - la mujer al lado del hombre de mirada seria sonrió – Te vez adorable con tu vestido

\- Gracias…

Jinki se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

\- Ella es mi esposa, Jiyong

Me presentó a la mujer a su lado.

\- Un gusto ahjumma

\- Es un joven encantador – la mujer sonrió – ¿Es el chico del que me hablaste?

\- Sí… - el hombre me miró – Ahora… muchacho ¿Podrías venir con nosotros?

\- Claro…

Contesté con nerviosismo. Seguí a la pareja hacia un lugar un poco apartado, donde un grupo de personas estaban sentadas, bebiendo, comiendo y riendo. Me sentí nervioso, esos debían de ser hombres de negocios, esos debían ser millonarios, esos debían de ser los accionistas de los que hablaban el señor Kim y el otro hyung.

Las palabras de Joon volvieron a mi mente ¿Podría encajar? El traje era lo único que tenía, era verdad, sin él ese hombre jamás se hubiera tomado la molestia de escucharme, de eso debía de estar seguro ¿Podría intentarlo sin ser descubierto?

\- Señores miembros de _"Big-Bang Asociados"_ – empezó a decir el hombre. Con que de ahí lo conocía. Big Bang era la empresa más grande de Corea – Les he traído a una propuesta de inversión

\- ¿Cuál?

Preguntó un anciano de prominente bigote.

\- África

Contestó el señor Kim.

\- ¿África?

\- Hemos dejado de lado ese continente pues no veíamos oportunidad de negocio con un pueblo tan… - el señor Kim puso cara de desagrado y luego sonrió – Pero, este joven, quien es una mente muy brillante – me palmeó el hombro y de pronto sentí que este pesaba – Les explicará la gran oportunidad de explotación de recursos naturales que ahí se encuentra – me empujó delante del gentío – Les presento a Kim Jonghyun

\- Eh… - todos me miraban con una ceja alzada ¡¿Era en serio?! ¿Este hombre de verdad iba a nombrarme vocero? ¿A mí? ¿Un chico de dieciséis años? No tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre negocios ¿Cómo podría hacer algo si quiera con estos hombres? – Pues… - respiré hondo – El valor del diamante en los últimos años se ha alzado debido a la constante demanda y poca oferta del producto. No hay muchos yacimientos de diamantes en el mundo, por lo que el valor de esta piedra es muy alto. _"YC Inc."_. controla un yacimiento en la India, y _"Woollim S.A"_ controla China… - miré a todos los presentes – Sin embargo estas dos solo se han centrado en sus hallazgos en Asia y en América, pues YC también ha encontrado minas de diamantes en Canadá – agregué al recordarlo – Pero ninguna de estas dos grandes empresas…

\- Que son nuestros mayores competidores…

Agregó el señor Kim.

\- Ha mirado hacia África – completé – Incluso en Australia hay minas de diamantes, pero los hay en mayor cantidad en el sur y centro del continente… - miré a todos lados – Hubiera traído un mapa topográfico pero… apenas tengo dieciséis y no lo pensé – los hombres rieron y yo sonreí – Mi propuesta es que… teniendo esto a su favor, manden a una delegación a buscar las minas en los países que después les señalaré, hagan una concesión minera, y extraigan el producto… - miré a todos – Eso… eso es… eso es todo

Los hombres de negocios se miraron entre sí y entonces aplaudieron. Sonreí ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Había logrado engañar a hombres de negocios con lo que leí una vez en un libro y en periódicos? ¿Así de fácil era?

Los hombres me estrecharon la mano y empezaron a hacer venias delante de mí, eso me hizo sentir poderoso, importante. Los hombres se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y me dejaron de lado. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré, era el señor Kim con su esposa sonriente; él hizo una venia y yo correspondí con otra, un hombre de negocios importante estaba tratándome como su igual, era una sensación maravillosa.

\- Esta noche has logrado que algunos de mis accionistas no se separen – dijo – Buen trabajo… - sacó algo de su billetera y comenzó a escribir – Por tu servicio…

Y entonces me entregó el cheque. Me quedé pasmado al ver el número ¡¿Tanto dinero en un papel?! Con eso podría cambiar los baños del _"Hotel SHINee"_. Miré al señor Kim boquiabierto y luego volví a mirar mi cheque… ¿Era enserio? Acaba de ganar dinero mintiendo ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Ahjussi…

\- Espero que en el futuro te vuelvas un socio de _"Big-Bang"_ y no mi enemigo

\- Por supuesto que no señor…

Asentí sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias Kim Jonghyun – dijo él, sonriendo – Ahora disfrute de la velada

\- Puede volver con Jinki – dijo la señora, señalando la mesa donde había estado antes – Mi hija ya está allá

\- Sí

Acepté, comenzando a caminar hacia Jinki, quien conversaba animadamente con una chica con un vestido blanco. Jinki me miró y entonces sonrió, agitando su mano y señalándome la silla a su lado. Su acompañante se giró y entonces vi su rostro…

\- ¿Otra vez usted? – preguntó - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- Fui invitado por el anfitrión de la fiesta

Contesté, sentándome y mirándola, ahora podía darme el lujo de ser arrogante.

\- No me hagas reír – dijo ella, mirándome de forma altanera – Mi appa no pudo haberte invitado

\- Tu… - miré hacia atrás, donde los Kim seguían conversando – ¿Tu appa es Kim Seunghyun?

\- Sí – contestó ella, mirándome con la nariz ligeramente alzada – Y vuelvo a decir que es imposible que mi appa lo haya invitado a usted, pues era una fiesta para los accionistas y sus familias – me miró de forma inquisitiva – Y déjeme decirle que conozco a cada uno, y usted no es familia de ninguno

\- Pues no… - la miré fijamente, sintiendo de nuevo la quemazón en mi interior, como si la mirada felina de la chica me quemara la piel – Pero soy el chico que está a punto de hacer ganar mucho dinero a tu appa

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Key, querida! – la señora Kim apareció de pronto - ¡Oh, que bella te vez hoy día!

\- Omma…

Key miró a su madre con seriedad y luego me miró.

\- Jonghyun-shi… - dijo la señora Kim - ¿Se está divirtiendo?

\- Sí ahjumma, gracias

Contesté, mirando a Key, quien frunció el entrecejo, eso me causó gracia.

\- Me alegro – dijo la señora Kim – Mi esposo está muy agradecido con usted

\- Omma… - Key miró a su madre - ¿Es verdad lo que este joven está diciendo?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre los negocios de mi padre

\- Este chico es brillante, deberías de aprender algo de él, no te haría daño

\- Omma…

Key miró a su madre con desprecio y entonces miró la mesa.

\- Bueno… no los interrumpo más – la señora Kim volvió a sonreír – Los dejo

\- Creo que me debes otra disculpa

Dije, cuando la señora Kim se fue. Key me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego frunció el entrecejo. Se me acercó lentamente, acercando su rostro al mío. Me empecé a sentir nervioso por la cercanía, tragué saliva e intenté alejarme de ella. Key seguía acercándose a mí, su perfume empezó a impregnarse en mi nariz; la miré a los ojos y ella detuvo su avancé, sonriéndome de forma extraña, como si fuera un depredador y yo un ciervo… o un roedor.

\- Escúcheme bien… - dijo con lentitud, haciendo que su frio aliento roce mi rostro – Jamás me voy a disculpar con usted, aunque eso signifique quedar como la persona con menos educación que usted haya conocido – la miré fijamente, ella seguía con su sonrisa petulante – Pero yo sé que usted oculta algo, pues aunque luzca finas telas, sigue viéndose como un perro callejero

\- Key-shi…

Intervino Jinki, mirándonos de hito en hito.

\- Se equivoca

Dije, intentando sonar convincente, mirándola con seriedad, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños.

\- ¿En serio…? – la chica se separó de mí – Pues entonces usted debe de amar ese traje, lo usó ayer también

Miré mis vestimentas. Era cierto pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo tenía este traje, no llevaba nada más, pues este lo había encontrado. Miré a Key, con su sonrisa petulante, me negaba a dejarla ganar en esto.

\- Usted tiene una muy buena memoria – dije – Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo con sus modales – la chica frunció de nuevo el entrecejo – Si me disculpa… Jinki noona

\- ¿Sí…?

La nombrada me miró con temor.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza de baile?

\- Sí…

Contestó ella y yo la tomé de la mano, guiándola hacia la pista de baile. Un vals resonaba por la estancia, atrayendo a muchas parejas a la pista. Sujeté a Jinki de la cintura y ella colocó una mano en mi hombro y juntos comenzamos a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música. Jinki constantemente miraba hacia su amiga, yo de nuevo me cuestionaba como alguien tan bonita como Key podía ser tan desagradable.

\- Aish…

Solté, apretando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire de mis pulmones.

\- Ella no es así todo el tiempo… - empezó a decir Jinki – Eso debería de saberlo

\- Puede ser – dije, dando más vueltas con Jinki – Pero la Key que estoy viendo es una persona que no es de mi agrado, tal vez la Key que usted conoce sea más agradable

\- A eso voy – la mirada de Jinki era triste – Conozco a Kibum-shi desde que nació, hemos crecido juntas, yo conozco a la verdadera Kim Kibum y ella… ella es la persona más linda que uno puede conocer

Volví a mirar hacia la mesa, ahora Key miraba a todos lados y se veía… triste. Miré a Jinki y no podía creer lo que miraba ¿Era posible que una persona que solo me daba muestras de desprecio sea en realidad agradable? Era imposible, no podía ser cierto, las personas eran de una sola forma, no podían ser dos en un solo cuerpo. Pero Jinki tenía algo a su favor, y era que ella conocía a Key de hace mucho tiempo, y si decía que mi percepción de Key era errada ¿Entonces era verdad?

\- Hasta que no vea lo contrario… - miré a Jinki – Mi opinión sobre ella será la misma

\- Es una lástima…

Me encogí de hombros y la música terminó. Jinki y yo nos quedamos en medio de la pista, ella mirándome de forma triste, pero de seguro no por mí, sino por su amiga, por tener a su amiga en tan mal concepto, pero ella no podría hacer nada para que deje de pensar así de Key.

La música volvió a empezar, ahora era un rock. Le sonreí a Jinki y volví a tomarla de las manos, empezando así el movido baile. Ella sonreía de nuevo, no había nada que la música no pudiera solucionar.

De esta forma la velada terminó, con Jinki y yo agotados por tanto baile. Ella se fue a sentar, sus pies la mataban y solo quería estar sentada, yo fui por unas bebidas para ella y para mí. Caminé hacia la mesa y vi como Key era regañada por su madre, algo sobre ser huraña y no saber comportarse. Key solo miraba con desinterés hacia las personas, sin inmutarse por los regaños de su madre.

\- Escúchame cuando te hablo Kim Kibum – volvió a decir su madre – Que sea la última vez que te veo rechazando un baile de esa forma tan… escandalosa

\- ¿Y si no es mi deseo bailar? – preguntó ella de pronto, mirando fijamente a su madre - ¿Y si estoy muy cansada o aburrida como para bailar?

\- Pues te aguantas y como una señorita aceptas, no puedes volver a quedar como la antipática de las reuniones

\- ¿Y si no me importa serlo?

\- Aigo… esta niña… - su madre la miró de forma severa – Tu padre se esfuerza mucho en hacer estas reuniones donde tú también deberías de ser una protagonista, pero lo único que haces es avergonzar a tu familia con tu actitud

\- De acuerdo… - terminó aceptando ella, mirando el suelo – No lo volveré a hacer, cumpliré con mi rol de hija

\- Esa es mi niña… - Jiyong abrazó a Key y esta entonces me miró, su expresión era vacía – Ahora ve con Jinki, quien debe de estar cansada por bailar tanto con Jonghyun

\- Sí…

Contestó Key, sin quitar la mirada de mí. Me sentía incómodo ¿Eso era a lo que Jinki se refería? ¿Las personas podían tener más de una sola personalidad? Yo era alegre y coqueto, así era siempre, Joon era travieso e infantil, Jinki era alegre y risueña… y Key… Lo que acaba de ver me había dejado confundió ¿Podía haber más de una Key?

\- Al fin vuelves

Dijo Jinki, sonriéndome y tomando su vaso de jugo.

\- Sí…

Miré a Key, ella solo seguía pasando su dedo sobre el mantel.

\- Aigo… me duele mucho los pies

Dijo Jinki, poniendo cara de dolor.

\- ¿Cómo no te van a doler? – habló Key, mirando a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido – Has estado bailando como una loca toda la noche con este perro, me daba vergüenza verte

\- Ey… más respeto, ella es tu unnie

Le pedí.

\- Jonghyun-shi, descuida, está bien

\- No… - negué con la cabeza – Jinki noona es tu amiga – miré a Key, sintiéndome muy enojado – Merece algo de respeto

\- Está bien… en serio

Intentaba decir Jinki, pero poco caso le hacía.

\- No sé como una chica tan caprichosa y desagradable como usted puede tener una amiga tan linda como Jinki – Key solo me fulminaba con esos ojos felinos que poseía – Pero ella merece respeto, más del que usted merece

\- ¿Eso cree? – preguntó Key, aún fulminándome con la mirada – Pues entonces… - miró a Jinki y sonrió – Felicidades Jinki unnie, parece que encontraste un _"Romance de verano"_

 _-_ Key…

\- Invítenme a la boda, tal vez te regale una casita de perro – cerré los puños – Una dúplex mejor, para ambos…

\- ¡Basta! – grité – No te permito que le hables así a Jinki noona, ella no merece que te refieras a ella de esa forma

\- ¿Con qué derecho la defiendes? – preguntó Key, alzando un poco la voz – Usted no la conoce

\- Tal vez no la conozco – miré a Jinki, ella miraba fijamente la mesa – Pero sé de respeto y de amistad – la chica arrogante relajó la mirada – Y usted no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro para ella en estos momentos

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Jinki y los dos nos quedamos viéndola - Por favor… basta…

\- Unnie… - Key se acercó a Jinki y la tomó de las manos – Lo lamento unnie…

\- No hay problema Key-shi…

\- Sí lo hay, este Perro tiene razón – dijo Key y me sorprendió que me diera la razón – No soy buena amiga

\- Eres la mejor amiga que tengo, no eres mala

\- Si lo soy

\- No… - Jinki le sonrió a Key – Eres mi dongsaeng y así de malcriada te quiero…

\- Unnie…

Key sonrió y entonces se dieron un abrazo. Jinki de nuevo sonreía, pero lo que más sorprendía era que Key también lo hacía. No había visto a esa chica sonreír en ningún momento en los dos días que llevaba conociéndola, y debía de admitir que tenía una linda sonrisa.

¿Este era otro de sus lados? ¿Es que podía haber más de dos personas dentro de uno? ¿Quién era entonces realmente Kim Kibum? Miré a las dos amigas y luego miré a otro lado, todo era confuso para mí, pero no debía de meterme, al fin y al cabo, ambas eran dos extrañas para mí y no debía de importarme lo que les pasara. Me levanté de la mesa y me dispuse a salir del gran salón, pero entonces una voz me llamó:

\- Jonghyun-shi… - el señor Kim apareció de pronto, sonriéndome – Mañana lo invito a usted a un almuerzo con los socios y sus familias, traiga usted también a la suya

\- Eh…

\- Espero verlo ahí, no me decepcione

\- Pero…

\- No acepto un _"No"_ por respuesta – de pronto se puso serio – Usted irá – dijo, haciéndome sentir nervioso – A la una, al lado de la piscina – me miró fijamente – No me haga ir a la 615 a buscarlo, así que sea puntual

\- Sí…

Acepté, tragando saliva.

\- Que tenga buenas noches

Dijo, de nuevo sonriente, dejándome solo ¿En qué me estaba metiendo? Eso estaba mal, no debía de haber pasado de esta noche. Palpé mi bolsillo, el cheque estaba ahí, como palpitando. El dinero para el _"Hotel SHINee"_ valía la pena las mentiras que decía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- ¡¿Es que tú estás loco?!

Me preguntó Joon cuando terminé de contarle lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Simplemente fue… no sé… tengo miedo

\- ¿Y te pagó todo esto por decir tonterías?

Preguntó Joon, señalando el cheque.

\- No fueron tonterías – contesté – Sabía todo eso porque leí acerca de ello

\- Pero se los planteaste de tal forma que los hiciste pensar que eras una clase de erudito

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- ¡Jong! – gritó mi hyung, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Estamos hablando de _"Big-Bang Asociados"_ una de las empresas líderes del país

\- Lo sé…

\- No puedo creerlo… - Joon miró de nuevo el cheque – Lo que has hecho es… prácticamente estás estafando a esos hombres

\- Lo sé…

\- Piensa en tu familia, tus padres no podrán pagar la demanda que te caerá si se enteran

\- ¿Pero qué puede salir mal? – pregunté – Los datos que di, todo lo que dije, les dará un beneficio – miré a Joon con fastidio - ¿Qué diferencia hay si soy un mesero?

\- En que creen que no lo eres – contestó él – Y si todo sale mal, serás solo un mesero que estafó por dinero…

\- Hyung…

\- Y ahora mañana tendrás un almuerzo con esas mismas personas

\- Acompáñame

Pedí y Joon me miró como si yo fuera un ente extraño.

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó – Te recuerdo que nosotros somos empleados, no comensales – miré el techo de nuestra habitación – Mientras tú almuerzas con los ricos te cubriré, pero tú harás todo el trabajo de la mañana

\- Hecho

Acepté.

\- Ahora durmamos, te espera mucho trabajo mañana

\- Sí…

Apagué la luz de la mesa de noche y me quedé viendo el techo ¿Estaba loco por querer seguir con esta locura? No podía dejar de pensar en qué podía salir mal si iba, si continuaba con este juego. Las reglas de los empleados decía que no podíamos involucrarnos con ningún huésped, esto quería decir liarnos con alguno; pero yo no estaba haciendo eso, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Como yo lo veía, era solo ganar experiencia que podría usar en el _"Hotel SHINee"_ cuando volviese, y ahora con el dinero ganado, podría remodelar una gran parte de este ¿Qué mal podía causar este juego?

\- Eh… Jonghyun… eh… - parpadeé varias veces, era Joon el que me zarandeaba – Levántate ya – me ordenó – Son las siete, ve a desayunar, debes de tender camas

\- Sí…

Dije, tallándome los ojos y quitándome las sábanas. Me miré en el espejo, me veía muy guapo, sonreí, no había chico más guapo que yo. Tomé la camisa de mi uniformé y me la colgué al hombro, luego me la pondría, no quería ensuciarla con mi desayuno. Me calcé los zapatos y salí de la habitación.

Respiré hondo, por algún motivo me sentía animado. Comencé a caminar y noté que muchas personas me saludaban ¿Qué pasaba? Continué caminando y un hombre me saludó, yo lo reconocí como uno de los accionistas de _"Big-Bang"_ Mi buen ánimo se fue al suelo ¿Cómo podría hacer mi trabajo con todas estas personas reconociéndome? ¿Cómo podría continuar con mis mentiras con todos los empleados conociéndome?

Miré a todos lados, de pronto me sentí observado, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de agorafobia. Comencé a correr, sin mirar a nadie, corrí a refugiarme en las cocinas. Entré y respiré hondo, aliviado de que ahora nadie podía verme, por lo menos no los dos mundos a lo que pertenecía ahora. Miré a mis hyungs y me dispuse a servirme un desayuno ligero. Comí con rapidez, sintiéndome nervioso ¿Cómo podría continuar con mi trabajo ahora que no debía de ser visto? No podía dejar de trabajar así de fácil, pues mis faltas también serías las de Joon, y él también necesitaba el dinero, quizá más que yo ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- L… L hyung

El susodicho me miró.

\- ¿Me prestas tu gorra?

\- ¿Qué? – el chico miró su gorra – Toma…

\- Gracias hyung… - la tomé y me la coloqué – Que más…

Caminé hacia el baño, ahí alguien había dejado unas gafas de sol, un huésped que estaba en el baño conmigo había dejado sus gafas de sol en el lavabo. Miré los lentes y miré la puerta cerrada de uno de las toilettes. Miré de nuevo las gafas, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar. Estiré mi mano, temblando, sudando, los tomé y salí corriendo del baño.

¿Acababa de robar? ¿A un huésped? ¿Le acababa de robar a un huésped? ¿Cómo pude? Miré la puerta y miré las gafas. Quería entrar, devolverlos, pero había una fuerza que me lo impedía. Miré de nuevo las gafas y me las coloqué en el rostro. Me acomodé el gorro y al cuarto de mantenimiento.

Saqué mi carro con escobas y plumeros y me dispuse a ir a las habitaciones. Ahora ya nadie me saludaba, ya nadie me miraba, nadie me sonreí, y eso me hacía sentir incómodo. Me había gustado mucho cuando todos me trataban como si fuera alguien importante, pero ahora tenía que volver a mi vida real, la de ser un empleado por propinas.

Ya llevaba cinco habitaciones totalmente limpias y me había demorado una eternidad ¿Por qué algunos huéspedes tenían que ser tan sucios? Había encontrado desde ropa tirada a _"Utensilios"_ muy pero muy personales, regados por la habitación. Necesité más de tres pares de guantes para limpiar todo y más de un gancho la taparme la nariz.

Ahora nuevamente me encontraba en la 615, aún deshabitada. Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos, respiré hondo, realmente me sentía cansado. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y miré mi reloj, eran las doce en punto, tenía una hora para llegar al almuerzo de los Kim.

Me senté en la cama y me miré en el espejo. Me veía muy bien, pero _"Muy bien"_ no era suficiente. Las palabras de Key volvieron a mi mente: Yo era un _"Perro en ropas finas"_. Pero no podía volver a ponerme las mismas ropas finas. Miré mis cosas, el gorro de L y las gafas robadas…

Me levanté decidido, pero sin poder crees lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Salí de la 615, mirando a todos lados y subí por el ascensor al último piso. Caminé por el piso; por la hora, todos los huéspedes debían de estar disfrutando de la piscina o almorzando. Me metí en una habitación y caminé hacia el closet. Abrí de par en par las puertas y entonces me encontré con mi botín…

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Jonghyun?

Me pregunté a mí mismo. Respiré hondo y tomé la camisa y los pantalones. Miré a todos lados y los metí en mi carrito. Miré la ropa hecha bola en mi carrito, junto con los plumeros y escobas. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero entonces algo me llamó la atención, era un _"Rolex"._ Miré mi ropa en el carrito… iba a necesitar un buen accesorio. Lo tomé y lo lancé junto con lo demás, luego lo cubrí todo con la ropa de cama sucia.

Salí de la habitación y bajé por el ascensor al primer piso. Caminé a las lavanderías y dejé ahí las sábanas, luego caminé hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Ya ahí dentro, con el seguro de la puerta puesto, me cambié de ropa. Me miré en el espejo, ahora me veía más que _"Muy bien"_.

Salí del cuartucho, me coloqué las gafas de sol y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos, nuevamente siendo saludados por todos los que se me cruzaban.

Por fin llegué al lugar reservado por los Kim. Una mesa larga, con un mantel blanco, bajo un toldo blanco que lo protegía del sol, se veía elegante. Las personas aún no se sentaban, más bien conversaban parados sosteniendo copas con jugos frutales. Nuevamente todos se veían elegantes, a pesar de no estar en una fiesta elegante, era como si volvieran una simple camisa de diario y unos shorts en algo de alta costura ¿Era la ropa o era el hecho de ser de la _"Alta Sociedad"_?

\- ¡Jonghyun-shi!

Gritó una voz que no podía confundir.

\- ¡Jinki noona!

Me giré para verla. Ella como siempre sonreía, y lucía bonita en su vestido floreado. Ella me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia otra parte de la carpa, donde había muchos jóvenes. Al instante todos me quedaron viendo, parecía que me estuvieran analizando de arriba abajo, inspeccionando mi apariencia.

\- Él es el oppa del que les hablé – me presentó Jinki y todos saludaron, yo hice lo mismo – Él ayudó a Kim ahjussi

\- El experto…

Dijo uno de los chicos, sonriendo, entonces todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre mí. Todos parecían estar en una conversación muy animada sobre mi persona, sobre viajes, sobre compras y demás, incluso Jinki estaba metida en eso, y era de esperar, era su mundo. Pero entonces mi visión se vio obstruida por una chica que estaba sentada sola, apartada del resto, con mirada aburrida.

Sentí lástima de pronto por aquella chica mimada ¿Por qué no hablaba con nadie? Si sus padres eran los anfitriones de todo eso ¿No debía ser ella el centro de atención? ¿No debería de ser ella quien esté llamando la atención de todos? Ni siquiera Jinki, su mejor amiga, estaba con ella en ese momento.

\- La comida será servida

Anunció la señora Kim y todos empezamos a tomar asiento. Los jóvenes, algunos hyungs y otros dongsaeng, se empezaron a pelear por los asientos, los típicos _"Yo no me quiero sentar con él"_ o los _"¡No, tú siéntate en otra parte!"_. Era un poco cómico ver los berrinches de los jóvenes ricos. De esta forma me vi apretado entre la esquina de la mesa y un robusto chico, justo en frente de Key, quien sostenía una libreta con una mano y un lápiz con la otra.

Los platos fueron servidos, la comida estaba deliciosa, no podía negarlo, el hotel tenía muy buena comida, pero no tan buena como la de mi omma. Jinki era la única que tenía algo diferente a todo el mundo, ella comía pollo ¿Por qué Jinki siempre come pollo? Habiendo tantas cosas deliciosas que comer, ella solo comía pollo.

\- Me compraron un nuevo auto – dijo uno de los chicos ahí presentes – Como es mi primer auto no me quisieron comprar nada ostentoso

\- ¿Qué carro te compraron?

Preguntó otro chico y varias chicas miraban atentas la conversación.

\- Un "Volkswagen"

Contestó por fin el chico.

\- Es un buen auto – comentó otro – Y es rápido, aunque nada se compara con el _"Ferrari"_

 _-_ Sí, pero ninguno tiene un _"Ferrari"_

Se burló el chico del auto.

\- El _"Volkswagen"_ es un buen auto, resistente

\- Yo no confío en nada que fue hecho para el ejército Nazi

Solté y todos me miraron.

\- ¿Qué?

Me preguntó el hyung del auto.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – pregunté, comiendo un poco de mi plato – El _"Volkswagen"_ fue diseñado para transportar a los soldados Nazis en la _"Segunda Guerra Mundial"_

\- Wow… - dijo uno de los dongsaeng – Si es un experto

\- ¿Sabes de autos?

Me preguntó el hyung del auto.

\- Algo – contesté, tomando de mi bebida – Por ejemplo, sí, el _"Ferrari"_ es un buen auto si a velocidad te refieres, pero si esperas suavidad y comodidad, un _"Porsche"_ sería lo que yo recomendaría – todos me miraron – Pero si quieres reconocimiento… un _"Cadillac"_ es lo mejor

\- Impresionante – el hyung de los autos aplaudió y de nuevo todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre mí – Muy impresionante…

\- Les dije que oppa era un genio

Habló Jinki, sonriéndome, yo hice lo mismo. Miré mi plato, sirviéndome un poco más, y luego levanté la mirada. Key miraba con aburrimiento su plato, jugando con las verduras y cada tanto lanzándolas fuera de la mesa ¿Qué le pasaba? La comida estaba deliciosa y ella no la iba probar.

\- Kim Jonghyun – me llamaron, era el señor Kim – Díganos… - miré a Key, ahora tenía peor aspecto, como si el hecho de que su padre hablara fuera algo desagradable para ella - ¿En que trabajan sus padres?

Dejé caer uno de mis palitos. Esa pregunta… esa era la peor pregunta, pues no la podía contestar. Mi appa era el dueño de una posada de paso y mi omma cocinaba ahí; ellos apenas podían con las cuentas y las deudas se acumulaban ¿Eso iba a contestar? No podía contestar eso. Miré a todos lados ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía de hacer?

\- Mi appa tiene hoteles – contesté – En el extranjero – agregué con rapidez – Son muy visitados y dicen que la comida es excelente

\- ¿Y qué hace el hijo del dueño de un hotel en otro hotel? – preguntó, para mi sorpresa, Key, mirándome fijamente – Porque sé que tu appa no es el dueño de este

\- Key…

Susurró su omma, mirándola con severidad.

\- Pues… - fulminé con la mirada a Key – Me envió a mí y a mi hyung a este hotel a pasar las vacaciones, para ver cómo es el servicio del más grande hotel en la Isla Jeju – empecé a explicar – Está… cómo se dice… utilizándome como chivo-expiatorio

\- Gran táctica

Felicitó uno de los accionistas de la fiesta.

\- Eso supongo

Dije, mirando a Key, quien solo me fulmina con la mirada. Sonreí, era una delicia verla enojada, y continué comiendo. De esta forma el almuerzo continuó. Las conversaciones seguían, de vez en vez participaba, pero prefería no hacerlo, pues no dominaba mucho de los temas que ellos sí. También miraba a Key, ella había dejado su plato de lado y continuaba garabateando algo en su libreta, a veces conversaba en susurros con Jinki, pues ella también había dejado de hablar con el resto y se dedicaba a comer sus interminables piezas de pollo. Me parecía una actitud muy rara de Key, pero de nuevo, no me importaba lo que esa chica mimada hiciera, yo seguía disfrutando de la comida.

\- ¿Quieres por favor dejar de dibujar?

Preguntó de pronto una voz en un susurro. Era su appa y le había quitado su libreta, dejando a Key con las manos tiesas y los ojos bien abiertos. Miré la escena y noté que solo dos personas prestaban atención, y esas éramos Jinki y yo. Key miró a su appa, inexpresiva, sin altanería, sin soberbia, sin arrogancia, ni siquiera había miedo, simplemente era la mirada de una estatua.

\- Lo siento…

Susurró Key, viendo como su appa se alejaba.

\- Key… - susurró Jinki - ¿Quieres pollo?

\- No gracias, Jinki – Key sonrió – Ya me llené

Key sonrió aún más ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Era algo importante lo que ella hacía con esa libreta? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? Key alzó el rostro, mirándome, y lo que vi no me gustó. No estaba esa arrogante chica que había conocido hace dos días, no estaba la altanera, malcriada y soberbia chica, solo una chica de ojos llorosos con una muy falsa sonrisa.

Sentí algo en mi interior, me sentía triste y un deseo de levantarme de mi asiento y abrazarla se empezó a apoderar de mí. Key miró a un lado y entonces se limpió algo, una lágrima quizá. Mi corazón se estremeció, estaba sintiendo lástima por una chica rica.

El almuerzo concluyó; todos los hyung y dongsaeng se despidieron de mí con sonrisas. Todos los invitados se dispersaron por distintas partes del hotel y al final solo quedamos los Kim, Jinki y yo. Me despedí de los señores Kim y de Jinki, luego continué mi camino hacia el cuarto de limpieza.

Miré a diestra y siniestra, asegurándome que nadie me mirara, y aprovechando que un hombre con tabla de surf pasaba, entré. Me quité la costosa ropa y la guardé en mi mochila, luego me puse la mía. Me dispuse entonces a salir del cuarto, pero escuché voces afuera.

\- No quiero verte haciendo esto de nuevo Kibum

Esa era la voz del señor Kim.

\- Sí appa… - esa era la voz de Key – No lo volveré a hacer

\- Es solo un hobby – dijo la señora Kim con severidad - Déjalo así, eso no te llevará a ningún lado

\- Sí omma…

\- Ahora disfruta de tu día hija… nos vemos para la cena

\- ¡Appa! – gritó ella de pronto - ¿Me devuelves mi libreta?

\- La voy a quemar – contestó el señor Kim – Tal vez así dejas de soñar con diseñar ropa y te centras en lo que realmente importa

\- Sí appa…

\- Cuídate hijita

Dijo la señora Kim, y entonces escuché pasos. Abrí la puerta; en esa esquina escondida nadie podría verme, era un lugar perfecto para esconderse y… Al salir del cuarto me topé con la espalda de Key, quien intentaba reprimir sus sollozos con su puño. De nuevo sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba.

¿Cómo un padre podía ser así con su hijo? Sobre todo si era una mujer. Key sollozaba, temblando un poco, y mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez más. En esa esquina escondida nadie podía verla, era el lugar perfecto para llorar. Me acerqué más a su cuerpo, ella temblaba y reprimía los sollozos. Toqué su hombro y entonces la giré hacia mí, ella me miró con sus rojos ojos, yo solo la abracé fuertemente.

\- Calma… - le pedí, acariciando su espalda – Calma… - ella estalló en lágrimas, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello – Calma…


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡Suéltame!

Gritó ella de pronto.

\- Espera… solo intento

\- ¿Ayudar?

\- ¿Cómo puedes soportar que te traten así?

\- Son mis padres – contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus coletas – No los puedo contradecir

\- Pero tampoco puedes dejar que te traten como si fueras un…

\- ¿Un…?

\- Un objeto que ellos puedan controlar – terminé por decir – Eres una persona y mereces…

\- ¿Respeto? – me miró, alzando una ceja – Esa conversación ya la tuvimos…

\- Iba a decir: Amor – Key me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – No eres de piedra, hasta una niña malcriada como tú merece amor

\- No… no entiendo…

\- Key…

Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Miré sus ojos, rojos por el llanto y mi corazón de nuevo se estrujo ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podía tener ojos de sufrimiento? ¿Cómo alguien que lo tenía todo, aparentemente, podía tener una mirada tan triste? Tomé a Key de nuevo de los hombros y la abracé, fuertemente.

Ella estaba estática, yo sin embargo la apretaba cada vez más contra mí ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? No podía soportar, aunque ella no fuera de mi agrado, verla llorar, verla siendo apabullada por sus padres, eso no estaba bien. Key me abrazó, me correspondió el abrazo y de nuevo se puso a llorar, pero en silencio, derramando sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

\- ¡Key-shi!

Gritó Jinki de pronto y entonces nos separamos.

\- Onew… - dijo Key, mirando a su amiga – Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí

\- Sí… - la miró fijamente - ¿Estás bien?

\- Te lo contaré en el camino… - Jinki asintió – Jonghyun oppa… - Key me miró, yo me sentía sorprendió por la forma en la que me había llamado – Gracias…

Y entonces ambas chicas se fueron. Me quedé viéndolas, Jinki abrazaba a Key y esta iba cabizbaja ¿La vida de una niña rica no era glamurosa? ¿No debería de vivir rodeada de lujos y mimos? Por lo que había oído, sus padres no eran los seres más amorosos del mundo ¿Cómo podían ellos tratar así a su hija? Yo jamás trataría así a la mía. Miré a Key, ella seguía cabizbaja y cada tanto se limpiaba el rostro con sus coletas, luego se fue de mi vista.

Me quedé viendo el lugar por donde ellas se habían perdido y de nuevo sentí presión en pecho. El deseo de correr y alcanzarlas me invadió, pero me contuve, yo no tenía por qué meterme en sus vidas, en sus dramas familiares, ellas dos no eran nada para mí, Key no era nadie para mí. Me acomodé la mochila al hombro y caminé hacia mi habitación, dejándome caer en la cama.

Había sido una mañana cansada. Miré mi mochila, con la ropa robada, debía de devolverla o me metería en problemas. Miré el techo, unos ojos felinos me miraban, tapé mi rostro con la almohada.

No me podía quitar la imagen de Key llorando, siendo maltratada por sus padres. El recuerdo de su appa arrebatándole su cuaderno, la mirada de impotencia de Key, el saber que no se podía defender y luego la resignación. Sus ojos volvieron a mí y empecé a derramar lágrimas. Nadie debía de ser tratado así, nadie…

\- Cualquier cosa que les parezca raro, por favor, repórtenla – empezó a decir el gerente – Han estado desapareciendo pertenencias de los huéspedes y no podemos permitir eso – seguía diciendo – Robarle a un huésped no solo es motivo de despido, también los mandaremos con las autoridades pertinentes si los encontramos infraganti – miré el suelo, mis zapatos tenían manchas – Ahora sigan con sus actividades

Todos los empleados se dispersaron, yo seguí a Joon hacia las cocinas para lavar los platos del desayuno ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? Pues que después de ese almuerzo, ya no me pude detener. Todos los días me topaba con los hyungs y noonas de la _"Alta Sociedad"_ , ellos no me podían ver con la misma ropa, aunque eso significase tener que robar constantemente.

Yo todas las mañanas, mientras los huéspedes desayunaban, entraba a distintas habitaciones y robaba algunas cosas. Pero yo no me las quedaba; mientras los huéspedes cenaban y las denuncias ya estaban hechas, yo devolvía todo a su sitio. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, nadie me había descubierto, ni siquiera Joon que vivía conmigo.

Pero es que no me podía contener, tenía que estar constantemente metido en este mundo, la sensación de sentirse importante era sublime. Esa sensación de que todos te admiran por tu intelecto y por tus pertenencias, era algo incomparable, ni un millón de wons se compararía a eso ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Ahora era un criminal, este hotel definitivamente me estaba dañando.

Los Kim por otra parte, seguían siendo muy buenos anfitriones conmigo. El señor Kim constantemente me invitaba a actividades con los socios y sus hijos. Ellos al caminar daban la sensación de estar flotando por encima del resto de personas; en definitiva, yo quería sus vidas.

A veces pasaba las tardes, las que le dejaba todo el trabajo a Joon, con Jinki. Me gustaba realmente su presencia, era una noona muy agradable. Ella por algún motivo siempre tenía pollo frito con ella, eso me causaba gracia. A quien había dejado de ver era a Key y eso me extrañaba. No la veía caminar por el hotel ni la veía en las reuniones que sus padres organizaban ¿Dónde podía estar?

Su ausencia se hacía notar, pues no había una persona llamándome _"Perro"_ ni intentando hacerme quedar en ridículo. Jinki también parecía afectarle su ausencia, pues ya no conversaba con la misma confianza con los otros invitados, era como si le faltara Key para dejarse conocer. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Jinki por Key, ella solo se encogía de hombros y decía que era algo privado, entonces yo no insistía. Pero entonces el rostro de Key volvía a atormentarme, su dolor se había quedado en mi memoria y no podía quitarlo.

Su expresión de aquel día había hecho que algo en mí se removiera. Siempre había creído que las personas adineradas eran felices, pues vivían sin restricciones, pero Key claramente no lo era. Intentaba mentalizarme a mí mismo que ella no debía de importarme, y no me importaba, simplemente era que… no me había gustado verla triste por culpa de sus padres.

\- ¿Quién estará robándole a los huéspedes?

Preguntó Joon de pronto, yo me tensé.

\- No lo sé, hyung

\- Debe ser alguien bien osado como para arriesgarse a ir a la cárcel – me miró - ¿No lo crees?

\- Supongo…

Miré a otro lado. Sí, lo sabía, estaba arriesgando todo por nada, porque tan pronto como terminara el verano, tan pronto como los Kim se fueran del _"Jeju Sun-Resort"_ mi fantasía acabaría ¿Por qué entonces todos estos riesgos?

\- Tenemos que ir a acomodar habitaciones

Me dijo Joon, golpeándome con un trapo de cocina. Asentí a sus palabras y juntos salimos de las cocinas, con las caminas del uniforme colgadas al hombro. Caminamos al cuarto de mantenimiento y sacamos uno de los carritos, luego fuimos a las habitaciones, nuevamente nos tocaba limpiar el piso seis.

\- Es curioso que esta habitación esté vacía por una semana

Comenté, entrando en la 615.

\- Es porque es de las habitaciones más simples, los huéspedes prefieren las grandes o las suites

Explicó Joon y yo asentí.

\- Algún día me hospedaré en esta misma habitación – me dejé caer en la cama – Como un hombre millonario, tal vez hasta casado con una belleza de mujer

\- Sí… y como padrino de Minho tendrás que traerlo también – bromeó Joon, haciendo referencia a su hijo imaginario - ¿Ya no ves a los ricachones?

\- No… - mentí – Te dije que solo iba a ser ese día

\- Me alegro… - dijo él y yo lo miré – Porque en algún momento te terminarías enredando con tus mentiras y todo te iría mal

\- Probablemente…

\- ¡He dicho que no quiero! – gritó de pronto alguien, afuera de la habitación - ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! ¡No voy a ir!

\- ¡Kibum, obedecerás y punto!

Tan pronto como escuche es nombre me asomé por la puerta. Ahí estaba una llorosa Key, siendo tomaba con firmeza de la muñeca por su madre. Key forcejeaba y su omma tiraba más de su brazo. La chica se veía desesperada y Jinki las miraba a ambas sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡No quiero! – gritó aún más alto - ¡No quiero ir! – siguió gritando - ¡¿Para qué quieres que vaya?! – se legró soltar de su madre y la miró con enojo - ¡¿Para qué te sigas burlando de mí?! ¡¿Para que sigas permitiendo que se burlen de mí?!

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó su omma, levantando la mano y deteniéndose al instante; los ojos de Key ya no eran de tristeza, eran de odio – Soy tu omma y obedecerás

\- Pues no lo haré… - Key se cruzó de brazos – Ve con Jinki si quieres, yo me quedo

\- ¡Kibum, ven aquí! – gritó la señora Kim, pero Key ya se había metido en su habitación con Jinki - ¡Esta niña es el demonio! – gritó, golpeando la puerta – ¡Kibum, abre! ¡Tenemos que ir con ahjumma! – dejó de golpear la puerta – Si sales te compraré lo que quieras… - dijo en voz suave y dulce – Ven hijita, omma te quiere, discúlpame por gritarte

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Susurró Joon, parado detrás de mí.

\- Hijita ven – volvió a pedir – Te compraré un nuevo perrito cuando estemos de vuelta en Seúl…

\- No quiero un perrito… - Kibum salió de su habitación – Solo déjame en paz

\- Hijita… - la señora Kim acarició el rostro de su hija, Key otra vez esta se quedó inexpresiva – Lo lamento…

\- Ya déjame… - volvió a pedir Key, quitando la mano de su madre – Espérame diez minutos, estaré lista

\- ¡Me alegras el día, hijita! – exclamó la señora Kim, acomodándole el cabello a Key – Ve, hijita, Jinki usted también

\- Sí…

Jinki hizo una venia y cerró de nuevo la puerta. La señora Kim se quedó ahí para y luego se dio la vuelta, mostrando su rostro de enfado, disgusto y amargura. Sentí miedo; la mujer que se había mostrado dulce con su hija ahora parecía una asesina en serie, la persona más cruel del mundo ¿Cómo podía ser ella una madre?

\- ¡Oh, Jonghyun-shi! – exclamó al verme, de nuevo sonriente - ¿Esta es su habitación? – señaló - ¡Oh este debe ser el hyung del que nos habló! – Joon me miró confundido – Mi esposo lo invita a un almuerzo en el _"Salón Presidencial"_

\- Sí…

Contesté con temor.

\- No falte…

Pidió, yéndose. Miré a Joon y este me jaló dentro de la habitación. Ambos nos miramos y él soltó un suspiro.

\- Dime, por favor, que no me metiste en una de tus mentiras

\- Dije que estaba con un hyung – admití y Joon se llevó las manos al rostro – Ahora han visto tu rostro

\- Yo no voy a mentir – me dijo con seriedad – No esperes que yo también vaya y finja como tú

\- No lo espero – lo miré fijamente, él asintió – Ni siquiera te lo he pedido

\- Esa mujer… - señaló la puerta – Ahora siento pena por la chica odiosa

\- Sí… - miré a Joon – Hyung, en seguida vuelvo

\- De acuerdo

Aceptó él. Yo no le había dicho nada a Joon acerca de las reuniones con los ricos, y no lo haría jamás, aunque ahora supieran de su existencia. Salí de la habitación con mi mochila en hombro y corrí escaleras arribas, entrando en el primer baño que vi. Saqué la ropa que aún no devolvía y me la puse. Me miré en el espejo y arreglé mi cabello, me veía demasiado guapo. Sonreí al espejo y salí mundanamente de ahí.

Llegué al _"Salón Presidencial"_ un salón en el primer piso donde la gente importante, como el señor Kim, hacían reuniones. Entré y vi solo hombres y una mujer, debían de ser los accionistas de _"Big Bang"_ y sus hijos varones. Los presentes me saludaron, la sensación de ser alguien importante volvió, me sentía a gusto.

\- Usted se sentará a mi lado, Kim Jonghyun

Me indicó el señor Kim y yo obedecí. Los platos fueron servidos y yo comencé a degustar las delicias. La reunión transcurrió con conversaciones amenas sobre negocios, inversiones y demás. Todos esos temas me interesaban, los negocios siempre me interesaron, y estudiaba mucho para poder convertir al _"Hotel SHINee"_ en algo grande.

\- ¿Usted qué opina Kim Jonghyun?

Me preguntó el señor Kim.

\- Yo pienso que no debería escindir el área de consultoría de _"Big Bang"_ – dije, mirando a todos los hombres que me rodeaban – Pues es un fuerte ingreso, hoy en día la consultoría de empresas está creciendo debido al boom en los negocios y la industria – todos me miraban atentos – Pienso que debería de absorber a su competencia _"Consultores Asociados"_ Ofrézcale una buena suma de dinero

\- ¿Y si no la aceptan?

Preguntó uno de los accionistas y yo sonreí.

\- Señores accionistas… - los miré a todos – Saquen sus billeteras y abran sus cajas fuertes – me miraron confundido – Necesitan ser accionistas mayoritarios, así dejarían sin salida a _"Consultores"_ , el capital de _"Big Bang"_ es mayor al de esa pequeña empresa, será fácil…

\- Amo a este niño

Dijo otro de los accionistas y yo sonreí, los demás rieron.

\- Viniste del cielo, Kim Jonghyun

Miré al señor Kim, este me estrechó la mano, dejando ahí otro cheque, que disimuladamente metí en mi bolsillo.

\- Esto de tener mentes frescas en el negocio de verdad sirve – comentó otro de los accionistas – Desearía que mi hijo fuese como usted, Kim Jonghyun

\- Me alega ahjussi…

\- Mi hijo solo piensa en autos y más autos, le compré uno y ahora quiere un _"Cadillac"_

Comentó otro hombre.

\- Con mi hijo yo no tengo esperanzas, el pobre es tan despistado, un error de su parte me dejará en la quiebra, de eso estoy seguro

Decía otro y todos asintieron dándole consuelo. De esta forma empezó una tormenta de padres hablando de lo decepcionantes que eran sus hijos. Todos sus hijos coincidían en las virtudes de educados, hábiles con los idiomas y deportes, inteligentes en distintas materias, creativos y demás, pero también coincidían en que ninguno lograba llenar la expectativa de sus padres, o más bien dicho, ninguno de ellos quería hacer lo que el padre quería que hiciera.

\- ¿Y cómo está su hija, Seunghyun-shi?

Miré al señor Kim, él al instante se puso serio.

\- Sus hijos quieren algunos ser abogados, doctores ¡Profesores! – el hombre puso cara de horror – Y ninguno tiene interés en los negocios… - soltó un suspiro – Pero mi hija… ella sueña con diseñar ropa

\- Oh… pobre de usted

\- He invertido en educación de primera en esa niña y lo único que quiere es dibujar – la mirada del señor Kim era severa – Sabia que darle tantas libertades iban a causar esto, y ahora lo estamos lamentando

\- Su actitud también ha cambiado mucho

Intervino otro hombre.

\- Es vergonzoso, pareciera que lo único que quiere en esta vida es avergonzarme y dibujar. Antes de venir estuvimos en Japón, nos reunimos con el emperador ¡Fue la vergüenza más grande de mi vida debido a esa niña!

\- Pero será la edad… - intervino la única mujer – Está en plena adolescencia

\- Sí, puede ser… - el señor Kim soltó un suspiro – Por eso ya no la aparto de mi vista, quiero que se vuelva a encarrilar, porque señores… - miró a todos – Yo no voy a dejar _"Big Bang"_ en manos de alguien que no sea una Kim, y esa es mi hija

\- Pero… - todos me miraron - ¿Y si ella no quiere?

\- Soy su padre, soy mayor, me debe de obedecer – fue lo que obtuve como respuesta – Tal vez ustedes, mis amigos, no logran de sus hijos lo querido, mi hija no será así, haré que se haga cargo de _"Big Bang"_ así tenga que quemar todos sus cuadernos de dibujo…

Empecé a sentir miedo ¿Cómo un padre podía ser así? Era un pensamiento muy cruel el querer obligar a un hijo a hacer algo que no quiere, y ya estaba claro que Key quería hacer algo totalmente distinto a lo que su padre ordenaba.

¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Es que a todos les parecía bien? ¿Por qué ninguno de los hijos decía nada? ¿Todos era unos oprimidos? No podía creer que así fuera la vida del hijo de un hombre de negocios. Sentí lástima, no solo por Key, sino por todos los hyungs y noonas que había conocido, pues ninguno tenía _"Libertad"_ realmente, aunque sus padres dijeran lo contrario.

\- Eso está bien – habló de nuevo la mujer – Siendo una señorita correcta podrá encontrar al hombre perfecto y continuar con esa línea

\- Sí… y ya encontré al hombre perfecto para ella…

\- ¡Oh, eso es perfecto!

\- Sí… Nam Woohyun es el partido perfecto para Key – el señor Kim sonrió – De buena familia, educado, y conoce a Kibum desde que eran pequeños, es perfecto

\- ¿Pero está seguro, Kim hyung? – preguntó uno de los accionistas, ganándose una mirada severa del señor Kim - ¿Y si su hija está enamorada de otra persona?

\- Con lo huraña que es esa niña… - dijo una voz, era la omma de Key – Dudo mucho que ella pueda enamorarse, o enamorar a alguien – soltó una risita – Así que para ahorrarnos los bochornosos intentos de flirteo de nuestra hija o las vergonzosas escenas de rechazo que ella suele hacer… la comprometimos con Woohyun

Me quede pasmado ¿Cómo una madre podía hablar de esa forma de su hija? ¿Es que no la querían? ¡Era su hija! ¡Con un demonio! Se supone que a los hijos les das amor, o eso me enseñaron mis padres. Si la iban a tratar como si fuera una mala adquisición ¿Entonces para qué carajos la tuvieron?

La conversación me estaba enfermando, no podía seguir ahí. Las palabras de Jinki volvieron a mi mente. Ella tenía razón, había toda una Key que yo no conocía. Estaba la Key malcriada, que podía ser la exteriorización de su frustración hacia sus padres; y también estaba la Key resignada, la inexpresiva que aceptaba lo que sus padres decían. Mi corazón de nuevo dio un tumbo, no podía ser así la vida de una persona.

\- Si me disculpan… - me levanté de la mesa – Iré a caminar…

\- Creo que aburrimos al muchacho con nuestras conversaciones de padres

Rió el señor Kim y yo hice una venia. Comencé a caminar por el hotel, pensando en esos ojos tristes que me atormentaban. Sacudía la cabeza, ella no debía de importarme ¡Ella no era nadie para mí! Pero de nuevo pensé en sus ojos y los deseos de abrazarla volvieron a mí. Continué mi camino, todo esto era una locura ¿Cómo podía ella vivir así? No estaba bien.

\- Jonghyun-shi – me giré, ahí venía la señora Kim - Compré algo para usted, mandaré a entregárselo a la 615

\- Eh… gracias

La señora Kim sonrió y regresó hacia el salón. Me quedé ahí parado ¿Me había comprado algo? Y me lo iba a entregar al 615. Sentí que las entrañas se me revolvían. Miré hacia el camino que llevaba a la recepción y luego miré la puerta del salón.

Me acomodé la mochila al hombro y corrí hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento. Me volví a colocar el uniforme y caminé a paso veloz hacia la recepción. Había muchas personas ahí y los recepcionistas hacían malabares para atender a todos. Caminé hacia la pared con las llaves y entonces, con un rápido movimiento, tomé la llave de la 615, ahora nadie podría tomarla, y sería solo mía…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

\- _¡Esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes! –_ reía Joon, imitando a la señora Kim – Siento tanta pena por esa pobre chica, ahora puedo entender su actitud

\- Es tan extraño que estemos hablando de un huésped, antes no nos importaban, solo las propinas…

\- No me malinterpretes – pidió Joon – Esa mocosa me importa un bledo, pero tú eres el que hizo que fueran nuestro tema de conversación, y si puedo reírme de sus vidas, pues así será

\- Sí…

Acepté, aunque no me gustara oírlo reírse de Key. Las palabras de los padres de Key retumbaban en mi cabeza ¿Cómo dos padres podían ser así con su hija? No podía ser, era cruel, un hijo siempre iba a necesitar amor.

\- Salgamos ya de aquí – pidió Joon – Es tan extraño que nadie tome esta habitación hasta ahora…

Dijo Joon, señalando toda la habitación 615.

\- Si… es muy raro, pero mira el lado amable, hemos descansado en una habitación de lujo

\- En nuestro fabuloso trabajo de vacacionar sin vacacionar

Agregó y ambos reímos, saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! – preguntó una voz que ya conocía muy bien, era Key - ¡¿Te haces una idea de lo miserable que puedo hacer tu vida si te vuelves a meter conmigo?! – le estaba gritando a una huésped – ¡Recuerda que tu vida depende de mi familia, así que más cuidado con lo que haces!

\- Lo lamento Key-shi… fue un accidente

\- ¿Accidente? – preguntó la chica, soltando una risa sarcástica – Aigo esta pobretona… - la miró de forma despectiva – Escúchame bien mocosa inmunda… - Key se le acercó lentamente, la chica solo se encogió con temor – Fíjate bien lo que haces, porque tu estatus depende de que tu padre siga siendo del agrado de mi padre, y si tú dejas de ser del mío… vete despidiéndote de tu linda vida de niña casi rica…

\- ¡Key-shi! – salió Jinki - ¡Ya basta, fue suficiente!

\- Jinki noona – la huésped miraba asustada a las dos – En verdad lo lamento

\- Aish… solo vete niña con suerte – le ordenó Key – Tienes suerte de estar aquí

\- Key… he dicho que te detengas…

Jinki miró con severidad a Key, esta solo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eso le pasa por ser una envidiosa entrometida

Dijo Key, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando.

\- Key…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Pregunté, saliendo de mi habitación, Jinki me miró sorprendida.

\- Es que… - miró hacia la puerta – Key quería hacer otra cosa, distinta de las actividades programadas y… esa chica se lo dijo a su madre y pues…

\- Ya veo…

No hacía falta que ella dijera algo más, lo podía entender todo. Miré a Jinki y luego a la puerta. Me giré, Joon aún me miraba desde la habitación y yo miré de nuevo la puerta. Joon salió de la habitación y se nos acercó, yo lo miré.

\- Hola… - saludó a Jinki, que respondió con una venia – Jong… tenemos que irnos

\- Yo… hyung…

\- Vámonos… no es nuestro asunto – miró a Jinki – Señorita

\- Adiós…

Dijo Jinki, golpeando la puerta mientras yo era arrastrado por Joon.

\- No debes de involucrarte con un huésped

Soltó él, presionando el botón del ascensor.

\- No lo estoy haciendo – lo miré con seriedad – Es solo que…

\- ¿Es solo que qué? – Joon me miró con severidad - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Jonghyun?

\- No he hecho nada…

\- Más te vale…

Toda la tarde estuve con Joon, limpiando habitaciones y lavando platos. Aún no lograba quitarme de la mente a Key, su actitud ante esa chica, la forma como la despreció con las palabras, el miedo en el rostro de la apabullada chica ¡Pobre de ella! Y sin embargo… ya no podía juzgar mal a Key, pues estaba seguro que ese arranque de ira era solo producto de su frustración hacia su madre, hacia su vida.

Jinki tenía razón, había prejuzgado a Kibum muy superficialmente, y ahora lo lamentaba, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mal que la pasaba. Esta sensación de lástima era demasiado fuerte, no podía con ello y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y buscarla para abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola… pero jamás lo iba a hacer.

Tanto ella como Jinki no eran mi asunto ¿Por qué tendría entonces que consolarla? Era simplemente la empatía que tenía con las personas; lo que a ella le pasaba me afectaba porque así soy yo, preocupándome por todos ¡Pero no! Ella no me era mi asunto, yo no debía de intervenir. Si ella la pasaba mal, que lo resuelva ella, yo no debía de hacer nada por ella, al fin y al cabo, ella me despreciaba…

\- Jonghyun, mejor vete

Habló Joon y yo lo miré confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás hace como diez minutos con el mismo plato, será mejor que me lo dejes a mí

\- Sí… - me quité la camisa del uniforme – Creo que tomaré un poco de aire

\- Jong… - Joon me tomó de la muñeca y yo lo miré – No vayas a buscarla…

\- Hyung… - lo miré fijamente, sintiendo una presión en el pecho – No tenía pensado hacerlo

\- Mejor así

Joon no dijo nada más y yo salí de las cocinas. Empecé a caminar por el borde de la piscina, todos parecían divertirse bajo el sol de verano. De aquí a unos años, con mucho esfuerzo, volvería al _"Hotel SHINee"_ un hotel como este. Tendría que trabajar mucho si quería lograr mi sueño de ser un magnate, pero lo iba a lograr. Tal vez de aquí a unos años, yo estaría paseando por ese mismo borde con mi familia y con el hijo imaginario de Joon, Minho.

\- ¡Jonghyun oppa!

Gritó una voz, era una de las noonas, sentada en una mesa al lado de la piscina, junto a otras noonas. Me les acerqué, todas me sonreía y no podían evitar hacer lo mismo, es decir… eran un grupo de chicas en traje de baño. Al instante comenzaron a llenarme de halagos y demás, eso me agradaba. Sus comentarios hacia mi persona iban desde lo inteligente que era a lo guapo que era; sus comentarios me hacían sentir bien, subían mi ego.

\- ¿Vieron el papelón de Kibum esta mañana?

Comentó de pronto una.

\- Que ordinaria se está volviendo – rió otra – Mira que tratar así a su omma solo porque no quería almorzar con nosotras

\- Yo no me quejaría si ella dejara de frecuentarme – intervino otra de las chicas – El único motivo por el que le hablo es porque mi padre trabaja para el suyo

\- Lo mismo digo – habló la noona que me había llamado – Kibum es un espécimen raro y no me apetece saber nada de ella

\- Lo mismo opino

\- Ella es solo una engreída que se cree la gran cosa por ser hija de Kim Seunghyun, cuando la verdad es que ni sus padres la toleran ¡Nadie la tolera! No pertenece a nuestro círculo, no es como nosotras, ella es… diferente en el mal sentido, porque ni original puedo decir que es – soltó una risita – Pobres Jinki y Woohyun que la tienen que soportar, incluso dudo que ellos sean sus amigos realmente – volvió a reír – Por lo menos yo no lo soy, solo me acerco a ella por el dinero…

\- Que mala eres – comenté y todas me miraron – Kibum no es rara, ni engreída, ni siquiera podría decir que es odiosa

\- ¿Perdón…? – la noona me miró - ¿Está usted diciendo que le agrada Kim Kibum?

\- Pues sí – la miré a todas – Me agrada Kim Kibum y ustedes son un rebaño de hipócritas

\- ¿Rebaño…?

La noona me miró con confusión.

\- ¿Acaso usted no decía en las reuniones, lo poco que le agradaba ella?

Me preguntó de pronto otra de las noonas, mirándome con una ceja alzada, un gesto que me hizo recordar el rostro de Key.

\- Sí – admití – Lo dije, y estuve equivocado – todas me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos – Me di cuenta de que había una persona distinta a la que mis ojos veían

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Kibum? – preguntó otra noona – Porque yo no puedo creer que alguien como usted, tan guapo e inteligente, esté defendiéndola

\- Estamos hablando de la misma Kim Kibum, una persona que no necesita amigas falsas como ustedes – solté y ella me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo muecas extrañas – Ella no merece que la prejuzguen tan duramente

\- Oppa… me está empezando a asustar – habló la primera noona - ¿Es que acaso usted tiene algún interés o algo parecido en Kibum?

\- Nada de eso – contesté con firmeza – Pero si tuviera que elegir entre alguna de ustedes y Key, preferiría mil veces salir con Key

\- Eso lo dudo – la chica me miró con la nariz ligeramente alzada – Si usted saliera con ella, incluso si la llegara a invitar, lo rechazaría por creerlo poca cosa, porque ella es así, Key trata a todos como basura para sentirse mejor con su patética vida de niñita rica menospreciada…

\- ¡Basta! – grité, apretando los puños - ¡No vuelvas a referirte así de Key! – advertí, apuntándola con mi dedo - ¡Uno no debe de hablar cosas malas a espaldas de otro, eso es cobardía!

\- No lo hago…

Señaló algo detrás de mí y yo me giré. Ahí, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sosteniendo la mano de Jinki, estaba Key. Me levanté al instante de mi asiento y me quedé viéndola, ella me miró a los ojos, yo sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba.

\- Oppa…

Fue lo único que dijo.

\- Key-shi… - me acerqué a ella, pero ella retrocedió un paso – Yo…

\- Gracias por defenderme – hizo una reverencia – Unnies…

\- Bye, bye querida

Se despidió la noona, agitando su mano y sonriendo con superioridad.

\- ¡Key, espera!

La llamé, pero ella solo seguía caminando junto a Jinki.

\- Te lo dije – rió la noona – La defiendes y se va simplemente

\- Ella me agradeció…

\- ¿Y eso qué? – me miró con una ceja alzada – Te trató con la misa frialdad con la que te hubiera tratado si en vez de defenderla, le hubieras dicho un simple _"Hola" –_ miré hacia donde estaban Key y Jinki – Y es que ella se sintió tan agradecida así como yo me siento contenta con su presencia…

\- Cállate…

\- ¿Eh…?

\- He dicho que te calles – repetí – Tus palabras solo dejan ver lo envenenada que estás por dentro, lo podrido de tu ser – la chica frunció el entrecejo – ¿Te crees mejor que ella por qué? – pregunté – Tú eres dos veces más de lo que criticas en Key

\- ¡Ey, no te permito que me hables así!

Gritó, pero yo me levanté de mi asiento.

\- ¡Ey!

No dije nada, solo continué con mi camino ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué la había defendido? Me había dicho a mí mismo que no iba a meterme en esos asuntos, que no eran de mi incumbencia, pero lo había hecho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería defender tanto a esta chica que solo me trataba mal?

\- Jonghyun-shi…

Habló Jinki, mirándome ¿En qué momento llegué a su mesa? Las miré a ambas y tragué saliva.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Pregunté y Jinki miró a Key, ella seguía inexpresiva.

\- Sí… - Jinki me sonrió y yo asentí, sentándome – Yo… iré por algo de pollo frito, ahora vuelvo…

\- Sí…

Dije, viendo como se iba. Me giré a ver a Key, ella seguía inexpresiva, viendo la mesa y cruzada de brazos. El viento movía sus coletas, golpeando su rostro, pero ella no parecía inmutarse ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Verla así me desesperaba, quería que dijera algo, incluso me gustaría que me gritoneara y llamara _"Perro"_ , pero ella simplemente estaba ahí, sentada, sin mirar a ningún lado excepto la mesa, y dudaba que estuviera viéndola realmente.

\- ¡Volví! – anunció Jinki, sosteniendo una bandejita con lo que parecía ser pequeñas alas de pollo fritas - ¿La están pasando…?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó Key, dejándome sorprendido al oír su voz.

\- Yo…

\- Usted no me conoce – dijo ella – Usted no es nada para mí así como yo no soy nadie para usted – la miré, ella hizo lo mismo - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Yo…

\- Esas unnies pueden arruinar el estatus que ha logrado construir

\- No me importa

Contesté con sinceridad y ella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Le agradezco que me haya defendido de esas arpías – empezó a decir – Y le agradezco el abrazo de consuelo de la otra vez… - la miré boquiabierto, sintiendo una presión en el pecho – Pero en lo sucesivo, no se meta en donde no lo llaman

\- Key…

Habló Jinki pero Key volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Solo intentaba ayudar… - hablé – Como dije… todos merecemos respeto, incluso de parte de nuestros mayores

\- Ese no es asunto suyo

\- Tal vez no – la miré fijamente – Pero donde yo vea que haya injusticia o algo que dañe a un inocente, ahí estoy para ayudar

\- ¿Es usted un súper héroe? – preguntó – Yo no quiero un súper héroe – miré la mesa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Gracias por haberme defendido… - volvió a decir, esta vez de forma menos dura – En verdad le agradezco, pero… - la miré fijamente – Oppa… - me sorprendió de nuevo el ser llamado así – Usted no puede ayudarme

\- Lo intentaré de todas formas

Solté y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y yo te estoy dando una para demostrarme que no eres nada de lo que esas arpías dicen

\- ¿Y por qué yo tendría que mostrarle a usted el error de esas arpías?

\- Porque usted no soporta que no la conozca como realmente es – Key me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, había acertado – Se está ahogando en su propio ser

\- Oppa…

\- Yo solo quiero ser un salvavidas para usted – admití – Demuéstrele a todos lo equivocados que están con respecto a usted, demuéstrele a su familia lo que vale, silencie a todos lo que en algún momento la hirieron con ofensas y malos tratos

\- Jonghyun oppa…

\- Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarla, porque soy un _"Perro"_ – sonreí – Y eso significa que soy un buen amigo

0000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Por qué? Porque el día era brillante, tenía un buen trabajo, cheques con sumas exuberantes en el bolsillo, y porque había hecho sonreír a Key con sinceridad.

Me levanté de mi cama, la tendí tarareando una canción. Joon se removió incómodo en su cama, debía de estar haciendo mucha bulla para él. Decidí que no lo despertaría, él había tenido que cubrirme toda la noche mientras yo paseaba por los bosques del hotel con Jinki y Key. Sonreí al recordar la conversación sobre las múltiples caídas de Jinki y lo mucho que Key amaba a sus perros y a Jinki.

Definitivamente la había juzgado mal. En una noche Key me demostró que era totalmente distinta a lo que todos pensaban, incluso distinta a lo que sus padres creían ¿Cómo unos padres podían saber tan poco sobre su hija? Había conocido una parte de esa Key desconocida y oculta, de esa verdadera Key.

Salí de la habitación y caminé lentamente hacia dentro del hotel, subí por el ascensor hacia el piso seis, tenía que dejar en su lugar unas cosas que había tomado de una de las habitaciones. Comencé a caminar tranquilamente por ahí, me sentía tan pacifico, me sentía tan… diferente. Definitivamente, hacer el bien a alguien te hacía sentir bien.

\- ¿Has visto a Joon y Jong?

Preguntó una voz antes de que doblara la esquina.

\- No – contestó otra voz – Creo que vi a Joon en las cocinas, lavando los platos

\- Es que no he visto a Jonghyun, no ha firmado el cuaderno de empleados y tampoco está en su habitación

\- Creo que debe de estar en los establos

\- Vamos para allá

Mi pulso se aceleró y corrí lejos, evitando ser visto por esos dos empleados. Respiré hondo, escondido detrás de una columna, viendo como dos de mis supervisores caminaban hacia mí ¿Qué haría? La habitación 615 estaba a mi lado, pero no podía entrar sin ser visto ¿Qué haría? Me verían con ese traje y se darían cuenta que lo robe porque yo jamás podría comprar uno ¿Qué podía hacer…?

\- ¿Juegas a las escondidas? – preguntó una voz, sobresaltándome – Quiero jugar

\- ¡Jinki!

Exclamé al verla.

\- ¿Desea usted desayunar con nosotras? – preguntó de pronto – Vamos a pedir _"Servicio a la Habitación"_ y estaba dirigiéndome a su habitación… ¿Es la 615, verdad?

\- Eh… - miré de reojo a mis supervisores – Sí, acepto, vamos

\- Genial, Key-shi estará encantada con su presencia

Fue lo único que dijo Jinki, dirigiéndose a la 620 y abriendo la puerta. Entré a la carrera y cerré la puerta tras de mí, cerrando los ojos. Intenté calmar mi respiración, tomándome el pecho con una mano, y entonces abrí los ojos…

Ahí, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventada, alumbrada por la luz del sol, y luciendo un camisón lila, estaba Key con la vista fija en un libro, ajena a todo. Me quedé viéndola, parecía un ángel con una aureola dorada. Parpadeé varias veces, me había quedad impactado con semejante belleza, pues no podía negar que la belleza de Key era superior a la de cualquier chica, y creo que ella lo sabía.

\- Buenos días, señorita…

Saludé, haciendo una venia. Key alzó la mirada de su libro y me miró fijamente. Un rubor empezó a subir a sus mejillas y luego miró a su amiga con severidad.

\- ¡Jinki! – la chica cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado, luego corrió hacia su cama y tomó su bata, parecía de seda – Cuando te dije que me gustaría volver a conversar con este muchacho, no me refería a que lo trajeras para desayunar – miré Jinki, ella solo bajaba la mirada - ¡Y menos viéndome en esta fachas!

\- Lo siento… fue mi error, no te enojes

Le pidió Jinki y Key la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Eh… yo también lo lamento – dije, sintiéndome nervioso – No te enojes con Jinki noona, ella es muy linda

\- Gracias…

Jinki se sonrojó y ahora era yo quien era fulminado con la mirada por Key.

\- Bueno… ya que está usted aquí – empezó a decir Key, sentándose en la pequeña sala de la habitación - ¿Desea usted desayunar con nostras?

\- Pues… - miré a Jinki, ella asintió sonriente – Sería un honor acompañar a tan bellas damas

\- Es un usted un atrevido – rió Key – Tome asiento Jonghyun oppa – indicó y yo obedecí - ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy, Jonghyun oppa?

\- Muy bien, gracias

Sonreí y ella hizo lo mimo

\- Me alegra – Key sonrió, definitivamente esta era la Key verdadera – Disculpe mi atrevimiento al querer invitarlo

\- No se preocupe – la miré, ella miraba sus manos, se veía tan… tierna y tímida – Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo con ustedes

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – mentí sonriendo – Le dije que iba a ser un buen amigo y me pareció que era la mejor forma para comenzar

\- Por supuesto – asintió – Que mejor que un momento para charlar

\- Era eso o llevarlas a la feria que los isleños montaron

\- ¿Feria?

\- ¿Nunca ha ido a una?

Pregunté y ella negó.

\- Yo sí he ido a una – intervino Jinki sonriendo – Son divertidas

\- Lo son – asentí sonriente - ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de las ferias, Jinki noona?

\- Los juegos y el pollo frito

\- Me lo imaginaba

Ambos sonreímos.

\- Me siento apartada de la conversación – se quejó Key, mirándonos ceñuda - ¡Dejen de hablar entre ustedes dos!

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó Jinki noona, aún sonriendo – Jonghyun-shi, es usted una persona muy agradable

\- Lo mismo digo de usted Jinki noona

\- ¡Ya! – exclamó Key, cruzándose de brazos - ¡Les dije que no me excluyan de la conversación! – se volvió a quejar – Onew, pide el desayuno por favor

\- Enseguida…

Dijo ella, levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia el teléfono.

\- Entonces… - dijo Key, mirándome - ¿Nos iba a llevar a la feria de los isleños?

\- Era una opción, pero usted…

\- Jamás he ido a una

Completó y yo la miré, luego sonreí.

\- Sabe qué, Key-shi – ella me miró con curiosidad – La llevaré esta noche

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las llevaré a ambas a que conozcan una parte de la isla

\- Pero no creo que… no creo que debamos

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté, mirándola confundido – Será divertido, una nueva experiencia para usted

\- No creo que este en lo que mis padres llaman _"Experiencias que debería tener"_

\- ¿Qué?

La miré aún más confundido.

\- No creo que a mis padres les agrade la idea de salir fuera del hotel a conocer una feria de isleños, mucho menos sin ellos – la miré sin poder creer lo que oía – Jamás me dejan salir a ningún lugar extraño si no es con ellos

\- ¿Qué? – volví a preguntar sorprendido – Kibum… tienes quince años – le recordé – Las chicas de tu edad salen con amigas, de compras, a fiestas, pijamadas…

\- No creo que eso me lo permitan mis padres – volvió a decir, mirando sus manos – Y las únicas pijamadas que he tenido han sido con Jinki en mi casa

\- ¿Obedeces todo lo que te dicen tus padres?

Pregunté, pues hace unos días podía negarlo totalmente.

\- Tengo que – contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior – No quiero que…

\- ¿No quieres que te vuelvan a tratar de esa forma?

\- Solo si soy obediente mis padres me querrán

Abrí mis ojos a todo lo que daban ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de oír? ¿Cómo podía una persona creer que si obedecía al cien por ciento a sus padres, estos la querrían más? ¿Cuán herida puede estar una persona como para creer eso? De nuevo sentí una presión en mi pecho. Miré a Key, ella se mordía el labio inferior y miraba sus manos. El deseo de abrazarla fuertemente volvió a apoderarse de mí ¿Estaba bien vivir así? Recordé la charla de accionistas de la que fui presente; la forma en la que esos hombres hablaban de sus hijos, como si fueran pedazos de arcilla que ellos podían modelar a su gusto… eso no estaba bien. Mis padres siempre me decían que cada persona era independiente, de que cada persona era singular, única en todo sentido; mis padres siempre me habían dicho que siguiera mi propio camino, que ellos solo me aconsejarían para que supiera lo que era bueno o no, y así yo caminar y decidir qué camino tomar. Pero que me impongan hacer y ser de una forma, eso era imposible, y rayaba en lo cruel si escuchabas las palabras de Key.

\- Key… - ella me miró, se veía triste – Te juro que no habrá problema alguno si haces, por una vez en tu vida, algo que realmente quieres

\- No creo que…

\- No quiero volver a escuchar un _"No creo que"_ de tus labios – ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Te llevaré esta noche lejos de todo este mundo – me acerqué a ella – Y te prometo que la pasarán bien y no tendrás ningún problema

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque saldrás conmigo

\- ¿Y usted es…?

Key me miró con una ceja alzada y yo sonreí.

\- Déjemelo a mí, le aseguro que no pasará nada malo

\- De acuerdo… - aceptó ella al final – Confiaré en usted

\- Le juro que no se arrepentirá

\- Eso espero…

Fue lo único que dijo ella y entonces la puerta fue golpeada.

\- Debe de ser el desayuno, yo iré por él

Dije, levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Pide que lo carguen a la cuenta de la habitación

Me indicó Key y yo asentí, abriendo la puerta…

\- ¿Jonghyun?

\- ¿Joon?

\- ¿Qué demonios haces acá? – preguntó, jalándome fuera de la habitación - ¿De quién es esta habitación? ¿Por eso no has ido a trabajar? ¿Sabes los malabares que he tenido que hacer para que no nos pongan una falta?

\- Joon… yo…

\- Jonghyun oppa… - llamó, desde adentro, la voz de Key - ¿Necesita ayuda?

\- No… está todo bien

Dije, mirando a Joon, quien tenía una mano en su rostro.

\- Dime por favor que no es esa chica…

\- Joon…

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, Jonghyun?

\- Nada – contesté – No es nada

\- ¡¿Nada?! – preguntó Joon, enojado, pero sin alzar la voz – Estás… con una huésped ¡En su habitación!

\- No es lo que parece, solo desayunamos

\- ¡Ni si quiera deberías estar haciendo eso! – Joon se llevó ambas manos al rostro - ¡Jonghyun, estás rompiendo las reglas!

\- ¡No me estoy involucrando con una huésped!

\- Pensé que lo que intentabas era hacerte pasar por un rico ¡No liarte con un huésped!

\- ¡No hago eso! – apreté los puños – Intento ser un buen oppa

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Y si me disculpas, este es nuestro desayuno…

Intenté llevarme el carrito con comida, pero Joon me lo impedía.

\- Detén esta locura – me pidió y yo miré la comida fijamente – Por favor, esto es pasarse, Jonghyun, sé razonable

\- Solo será esta vez, lo prometo…

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó – Me has estado diciendo esa misma frase desde hace mucho y sé que es mentira

\- Hyung…

\- Sea lo que sea que estés pretendiendo… - me miró fijamente - ¿En serio vale la pena? ¿No era acaso tu sueño hacer algo por el _"Hotel SHINee"_?

\- Hyung…

\- Y no podrás hacerlo si te meten en prisión por robo, estafa y demás

\- Hyung… ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- Soy tu mejor amigo, babo – me dijo y yo miré a otro lado - ¿Cuánto más creías que podías ocultármelo?

\- Yo…

\- Jonghyun oppa… ¿Por qué demoras?

Miré a Joon y este se cubrió el rostro con la fuente.

\- Es que… le estaba diciendo al mesero que… - miré a Joon – Hubo un error con el pedido y enseguida trajeron el correcto, lo tenía otro mesero

\- Oh… - Key me miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, le acaba de dar la respuesta más absurda del mundo – Entonces ya entra, tenemos hambre – sacó un poco de dinero de su monedero – Tenga… muchas gracias

\- Gracias…

Dijo Joon, tomando el dinero y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Entré con el carrito en la habitación y comenzamos a desayunar, conversando y riendo. Me sentía un poco incómodo, Joon sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estuve haciendo. Miré a Jinki y Key, ahora menos que nunca podía detenerme, tenía que seguir haciéndolo, para cubrir mis mentiras.

¿Por qué simplemente no paraba? Debía de dejar de hacerlo, decir que tenía que irme antes y volver a mi vida normal lejos de los de la _"Alta Sociedad"_ ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¡¿Por qué demonios seguía con esta locura?!

\- Esto está delicioso – dijo Key, sonriendo - ¿No lo cree usted, Jonghyun oppa?

\- Por supuesto que sí

Key sonrió de nuevo y yo hice lo mismo, definitivamente no podía para de mentir.

\- Ahora que ya terminamos de desayunar… - habló Jinki, dejando su plato de pollo frito a un lado - ¿Qué podemos hacer para no aburrirnos?

\- ¿Darle la trigésima vuelta al hotel? – sugirió Key, arrancando una risita a su amiga – Tenemos todo el día hasta la noche – me miró - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- ¿Qué les parece un paseo en caballo?

\- ¡Oh, eso sería increíble! – aplaudió Jinki – Cabalgar no está en la lista de actividades de la señora Kim – se quejó, cruzándose de brazos - ¡Vamos, Key, acepta!

\- ¿Pero y si nos ensuciamos? – preguntó Key y yo solté una risita – Es que mi omma dice que no debemos de hacer algo que nos ensucie

\- Key-shi… - intenté dejar de reír – Deje de preocuparse y vuelva a ser esa chica que me llamaba _"Perro"_ – pedí y ella me miró con una ceja alzada – Al menos ella era valiente

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy una miedosa? – preguntó con indignación – Primero que nada, _"Perro"_ , no te permito que te burles de mí; y segundo: No me gusta ensuciar mis vestidos

\- Bueno… es eso o ir a la piscina

\- No… prefiero los caballos – Jinki hizo un puchero y miró a Key – Por favor…

\- ¡Aish! – exclamó Key con enojo - ¡Está bien!

\- ¡Sí!

Jinki aplaudió y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

\- ¡Ya! – gritó Key - ¡Me arrugas la ropa y me estás despeinando!

Me reí por la escena. Tal vez Kibum era una combinación de esa chica mimada y de esa chica dulce. Key me fulminó con la mirada y yo dejé de reír al instante, mirando mis pies; ella también tenía un lado tenebroso y lo dejaba salir a través de sus ojos felinos.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación y yo me quedé esperando en la sala. Miré todo lo que me rodeaba, todo se veía tan caro. Miré la puerta de la habitación de Key y Jinki; si no las hubiera conocido, si no me hubiera tropezado con Key aquel día, no estaría ahí sentado en ese momento, con miles de wons en el bolsillo esperando por ser gastados en el _"Hotel SHINee"_. Al final, al parecer, le debía algo a esta mimada niña.

\- Lista

Dijo Jinki, acomodándose el cabello. Ella había dejado su vestido por un simple conjunto de pantalón y blusa, se veía muy bonita. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y apareció Key. Me quedé anonadado, se veía… la palabra _"Hermosa"_ se quedaba corta. Key definitivamente era una chica muy bella, creo que la más bella que he conocido.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

Preguntó tímidamente.

\- Eh…

Balbuceé y Jinki rió.

\- Dejaste a Jonghyun sin palabras

Rió ella y Key miró al suelo, sonrojada.

\- Vámonos

Indiqué y las dos amigas asintieron, engarfiando sus brazos. Caminamos entre risas y conversaciones hacia los establos, en verdad que la presencia de ambas era muy agradable ¿Cómo pudo haber un momento en que detesté a Key? Era increíble como tan rápido había dejado de pensar en ella de esa forma, ahora la veía como una buena persona, alguien agradable.

Llegamos a los establos, Key miraba a todos lados con una mueca, yo intenté reprimir una risita. Jinki también miraba a todos lados, pero ella lo miraba todo con maravilla. Sonreí, me alegra estar haciendo felices a ese par de extrañas.

\- Jonghyun-shi…

Miré al hyung de los caballos, empecé a sentirme nervioso de nuevo.

\- Tres caballos

Pedí.

\- Cárguelos a la habitación 620

Se apresuró a decir Key.

\- Eh… - el hyung me miró y miró a las chicas, yo tragué saliva – En seguida…

\- Key… usted no sabe cabalgar

Comentó Jinki y Key hizo un puchero, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

\- Puede ir conmigo

Sugerí y Key asintió.

\- Entonces solo dos caballos… - dijo el hyung de los caballos, yéndose a ensillar – En seguida, Jonghyun-shi

\- Veo que… - Key me miró confundida – El empleado te conoce

\- Es que soy muy amistoso – contesté con calma – Por eso me llevo bien con todos, incluso con los empleados de este hotel – sonreí – Además, heredaré el hotel de mi padre, tengo que saber cómo tener una buena relación con mis empleados

\- Sí… - fue lo único que dijo ella, solo esperaba haberla convencido – Usted tiene una personalidad brillante – aceptó y yo solté un suspiro – Como si fuera un pedazo de joyería… - me reí por la comparación – Es como si su personalidad gritara _"Mírenme, bling, bling, soy Kim Jonghyun, bling, bling, mírenme"_

\- Soy un "Bling, bling" entonces

Acepté riendo, ella me imitó.

\- Me perdí el chiste

Se quejó Jinki, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Que _"Bling, bling,"_ te lo cuente

\- ¿Quién es "Bling, bling"?

\- Soy yo – sonreí, alzando la mano – Es mi nuevo apodo – miré a Key y ella sonrió – Me gusta mucho

\- Aquí están…

Dijo el hyung de los caballos.

\- Gracias

Dijimos, haciendo una venia.

\- Yo quiero este

Pidió Jinki, subiendo con facilidad en el animal.

\- Ayúdame a subir – pidió Key, llevándome hacia el otro caballo – Por favor…

\- Sí…

Me paré delante de ella ¿Cómo la ayudaba ahora? No había un banquito ni nada como para ayudarla ¿Le hacía un escaloncito con las manos? No, lo más seguro es que se terminaría cayendo. La miré, ella también me miró, entonces llevé mis manos a su cintura.

\- Oppa…

Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. No le hice caso y la alcé, ayudándola a sentarse en la silla. Ella me quedó mirando, boquiabierta. Sonreí, sí, también soy muy fuerte.

\- Jonghyun-shi, eres muy fuerte

Me halagó Jinki y yo sonreí, estaba bien que me lo recordaran.

\- Gracias Jinki noona

\- Está bien que oppa sea fuerte, porque me debe de cuidar de no caer de este animal – habló Key, mirándome fijamente - ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto, hoy la protegeré de todo, incluso de los bichos

\- Que buen _"Perro"_ eres

Dijo, palmeándome la cabeza, eso provocó que me riera.

\- Seré un perro fiel para usted entonces – solté y ella sonrió – Descuide, no la dejaré nunca

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella de pronto - ¿Lo promete?

\- Como un _"Perro fiel"_ es lo que acabo de decir, no la dejaré nunca

Volví a decir, viéndola a los ojos, había algo distintito en ellos.

\- Gracias… - dijo ella, sonriendo – Es lo más lindo que alguien ha podido decirme

\- ¿No suelen decirle este tipo de cosas?

\- No… - Key bajó la mirada – Solo Jinki es la única que me hace sentir como si realmente le importase alguien

\- Pues entonces le recordaré todos los días lo importante que es usted

Solté y ella sonrió ampliamente ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

\- Gracias – Key sonrió y yo hice lo mismo – Usted es un coqueto atrevido – la miré confundido – Pero eres bueno…

\- Como un "Perro fiel"

 _-_ Bueno _"Puppy bling, bling"_ comencemos este paseo a caballo

Ordenó y yo obedecí


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- Aún estoy dudosa sobre esto

Dijo Key, engarfiando su brazo al de Jinki.

\- Descuide, Key-shi, no dejaré que nada le pase

\- Más le vale

La miré y sonreí, de vez en cuando se le salía lo mimada.

\- Hay que disfrutar del paseo y no pensar en las consecuencias

Pidió Jinki, abriendo los brazos y dejando que la brisa agite su vestido y cabello.

\- Muy bien dicho, Jinki noona

Le sonreí a mi noona y ella me correspondió el gesto, en verdad que ella era muy agradable.

\- ¡Ya! – gritó Key de pronto, volviendo a engarfiar su brazo al de Jinki y posicionándose en medio de nosotros dos – No me dejen atrás

\- Intente caminar más rápido

Le sugerí a Key y esta me miró ceñuda.

\- ¿Ha usado usted alguna vez tacones?

Preguntó

\- No he tenido el placer

Contesté, intentando reprimir mi risa por la ocurrencia.

\- Entonces cállese, porque es muy difícil

\- ¿Y por qué no se puso algo más cómodo?

Pregunté, ella solo me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Porque me veo mejor con tacones

\- De acuerdo…

Sonreí, pero ella de todas formas me fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

Preguntó Jinki de pronto.

\- Sí, ya casi

Señalé a lo lejos la plaza.

\- Aigo, me alegra… - Key dejo escapar un suspiro – Ya me había cansado de… ¡Ay!

\- ¡Key!

La sostuve en brazos antes de que callera. Ella me miró, aferrándose a mi cuello, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. La miré fijamente, a la luz de la luna se veía más bonita ¿Cómo alguien tan bonita podía tener una vida tan vacía?

\- Gracias…

Dijo ella y yo asentí, ayudándola a enderezarse.

\- Creo que… los tacones y las caminatas no son una buena combinación

Comenté y ella asintió sonriente.

\- ¡Miren chicos!

Jinki señaló emocionada la plaza, donde los isleños habían instalado su feria.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Key – Es…

\- ¿Fabuloso?

Pregunté y ella asintió.

\- Jamás había venido a un sitio como este… - miró todo a su alrededor – Hay mucha gente y… ruido – su sonrisa se hizo más grande, a mí me impresionaba la forma en la que maravillaba por algo tan normal como una feria - ¿Qué hacemos primero?

\- Comer pollo frito

Sugirió Jinki sonriente y Key la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Vamos a los juegos?

Pregunté y Jinki asintió emocionada.

\- Pues vamos…

Engarfié el brazo de Jinki al mío y las llevé al primer juego que vi: la _"Montaña Rusa"_. Nos formamos en la fila y esperamos. Jinki se veía emocionada, Key sin embargo miraba el juego con expresión de pánico.

\- ¿Te asusta?

Preguntó Jinki.

\- Se ve muy… alto

\- A Key le asustan las alturas y el terror

Me explicó Jinki.

\- ¿Cómo a alguien le puede asustar el terror?

Pregunté confundido.

\- Todo lo que puede dar miedo, le asusta

Explicó y yo la miré aún más confundido.

\- En cristiano significa que soy muy miedosa

Intervino Key, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome ceñuda.

\- No debe de tener miedo, no le puede pasar nada, es un juego seguro

Le aseguré.

\- Sí… - dijo Jinki – No es como que de pronto el carrito se salga de las vías y todos los pasajeros empiecen a caer uno por uno, muriendo al instante – Key la miró boquiabierta – Y luego resulte que todo es una premonición y nos salvemos, muriendo después en el orden que debimos morir en el juego

\- Jinki… - la miré boquiabierto – Que imaginación tan grande – ella sonrió – Eso podría ser una buena película

\- ¿Usted cree?

Preguntó sonriente.

\- Sí

Contesté, llegando por fin nuestro turno de subir y jalándola hacia mí.

\- Yo iré con Jonghyun oppa – se apresuró a decir Key, separando a Jinki de mí – Soy la dongsaeng – nos miró – Deben de cuidarme

\- Cierto…

Aceptó Jinki, mirándola de forma extraña, Key solo sonrió, empujándome dentro del tren.

\- ¿Está seguro que no moriremos en esta cosa?

Preguntó Key, aferrándose al seguro.

\- Se lo aseguro – dije – Pero si empieza a tener una premonición sobre nuestra muertes…

\- ¡Oppa! – exclamó, poniendo cara de miedo – Es usted malo

\- Lo siento…

Me disculpé, soltando una risita y recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Key, sus caras de asesina daban miedo. El juego comenzó y Key cada vez se aferraba más al seguro, poniéndosele blancos los nudillos. Empezamos a subir la cuesta y ella cerró los ojos, respirando de forma extraña, como si estuviera hiperventilando.

\- ¡Ay, está muy alto! – gritó de pronto, viendo hacia un lado - ¡¿Cuánto más vamos a subir?!

\- Cálmese…

\- ¡Aquí vamos!

Gritó Jinki, atrás de nosotros. Entonces el carrito comenzó su caída en picada. El estómago se me revolvió, era muy veloz y provocaba que mi cuerpo se aplastara contra el asiento. Giré a ver a Key, ella gritaba a todo pulmón, sosteniendo con tanta fuerza la barra que sus nudillos estaban más que blancos.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó - ¡Haz que pare!

\- ¡Cálmate!

Le pedí y ella gritó aún más.

\- ¡Pare! – gritó y entonces comenzó a llorar - ¡Que pare!

\- Key…

Intenté estirarme, pero la velocidad me lo impedía.

\- ¡Ah, sálvenme!

\- Key… - logré estirarme y la envolví en mis brazos – No te pasará nada

Ella dejó de llorar y gritar. Soltó el seguro y lentamente se aferró a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez ¿Qué era esta sensación? Miré hacia Key, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, aferrada a mí, yo solo sonreí.

Las personas gritaban, algunos reían, podía oír a Jinki disfrutar del juego, pero solo Key se mantenía oculta en mis brazos, abrazada a mi cuerpo. La volví a mirar, ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y se veía más cómoda, sonreí. La apreté más a mi cuerpo y ella respondió alzando la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con la luna. Algo en mí se removió y me impedían dejar de ver sus ojos, esos ojos felinos.

No había ojos más bonitos, jamás había visto ojos tan bonitos como los de Key. Ella miró a otro lado y volvió a recostarse contra mi pecho, disfrutando de lo último que quedaba del paseo. El tren se detuvo y todos empezaron a bajar, yo no me movía ¿Por qué no me movía? ¿Por qué seguía sentado abrazándola? Su perfume llegó a mi nariz y de nuevo sentí esa sensación, nacía del estómago e inundaba todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué era esto?

\- ¡Vamos a otro juego!

Pidió Jinki, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

\- Eh… sí – solté lentamente Key, de pronto me sentí extraño – Vamos…

\- Sí…

Contestó ella, mirándome y tomando mi mano. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió de la punta de mis dedos a mi hombro y luego a todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué había sido eso? La miré, ella miraba nuestras manos unidas y luego me miró, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Tragué saliva ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué sucedía?

\- Vamos…

Volvió a decir Jinki. Key asintió y soltó mi mano, ahora siendo ayudada por Jinki. Me quedé ahí parado, mirando mi mano, aún extendida ¿Qué había sido eso? La miré de nuevo, abrazada a Jinki y mi corazón se estrujó.

\- Oppa… apresúrate

Pidió y yo asentí, sonriendo, corriendo hacia ellas. Key sonrió de nuevo y yo volví a sentir esa sensación en el estómago, no me gustaba nada eso. Nos subimos a otro juego, una donde los tres podíamos estar juntos, ahora ella reía de la emoción, y yo no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Esto es divertido!

Gritó Jinki, mientras dábamos vueltas en las sillas voladoras, el tercer juego.

\- ¡Sí!

Gritó Key, sentada en la silla que estaba junto a la mía.

\- Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo

\- Jamás me había divertido tanto en mi vida

Confesó sonriente, yo hice lo mismo. El juego termino y Jinki fue corriendo a un puesto de pollo frito, era extraño que eso hubiera en una feria isleña. Key se quedó conmigo, sentados en una banca, mirando el cielo.

\- El cielo se ve peculiarmente bonito esta noche

Solté y ella asintió sonriente.

\- Brilla – dijo ella, señalando las estrellas – Como tú

\- Gracias…

Sonreí al oírla.

\- Gracias… - dijo ella y yo la miré sin entender – En quince años no he hecho nunca algo tan divertido como lo que he hecho hoy – sonrió – Gracias oppa…

\- De… de nada…

\- Que bueno que chocamos aquella vez – comentó y yo sonreí – Sino, no hubiera conocido a un oppa tan lindo como usted

\- ¿Cree que soy lindo?

Pregunté divertido y ella se sonrojó.

\- Sí… mucho – asintió sonrojada – Es un buen oppa, cumplió con lo que dijo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que como Perro que eres, eres un buen amigo

\- Soy un _"Perro"_ fiel

\- Eres _"Puppy oppa"_

Rió ella y yo la seguí.

\- Chicos… - Jinki se nos acercó y nos miró a los dos – Hay que ir a un juego más, ya es tarde

\- Sí…

Key miró al suelo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté y ella me miró.

\- Es que… esta noche ha sido muy bonita gracias a usted – dijo y yo sonreí – No quiero que acabe

\- Siempre podemos repetirlo

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó sonriente.

\- Si usted lo desea, lo haré las veces que quiera

\- ¡Gracias oppa!

Exclamó, dándome un abrazo. Me quedé estático, abriendo mucho los ojos. De nuevo sentí esa sensación en mi interior. Con lentitud, subí mis manos y también la abracé, se sentía cálido este abrazo.

\- Chicos…

Jinki habló y nosotros nos separamos.

\- Ups… - rió Key – Lamento mi atrevimiento

\- No es un atrevimiento abrazar a alguien – le dije y ella sonrió – A mí me gustan los abrazos

\- ¿En serio? – Key me miró de forma divertida – Es usted un oppa extraño

Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Un último juego, vamos

Nos indicó Jinki y nosotros la seguimos. Como último juego decidimos ir a la _"Rueda de la Fortuna"_. Jinki le pidió a Key que se sentara con ella, pero yo no soltaba su brazo, provocando que el acomodador nos sentara juntos ¿Cómo pasó esto? El juego comenzó a ascender y Key sonreía, se veía tan tierna con ese gesto, tenía una sonrisa tierna.

\- Gracias por esta noche, oppa

Volvió a decir ella mientras ascendíamos.

\- No es nada…

La miré, sonriente, ella me imitó.

\- Ayer le dije que no quería un súper héroe – dijo – Aún no quiero que sea un súper héroe para mí, pero me alegra que sea un amigo


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

\- No puedo creer que a Jonghyun oppa le agrade la antipática de Kibum

Escuché a una chica murmurar. Negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino hacia la mesa donde Key y Jinki estaban sentadas, platicando. Desde aquella vez que salimos los tres, hacia una semana, seguíamos haciendo diversas actividades. Ahora veía a Key alegre, con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro y un brillo singular en los ojos, eso me gustaba, así se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que aún seguía mintiendo, ellas dos no sabían la verdad sobre mí y lo que era aún peor, la alerta de _"Ladrón"_ pasó a ser un _"Código Rojo"_ ¡Es que no me podía detener! Necesitaba seguir fingiendo, se había vuelto mi placer el ser parte de ese mundo, simplemente… una vez que eres VIP ya no puedes querer nada inferior. Esto me llevaba finalmente a Joon, que como buen amigo me cubría, pero luego me sermoneaba por horas y horas en la noche sobre mis actos de vandalismo ¿Pero realmente era por una insignificancia? Ya no sabía qué responder, pues sentía que el sentimiento de ser importante ya no era lo único que me ataba a seguir mintiendo.

\- Jonghyun oppa, demoró mucho

Dijo Key, riendo mientras seguía dibujando.

\- ¿De qué tanto ríen?

Pregunté curioso.

\- De una anécdota que pasamos cuando fuimos de tour a Italia

Contestó Jinki.

\- ¡Fue muy chistoso! – volvió a decir Key, sonriendo ampliamente alzando su lápiz – Recuerdo que tú lo único que querías era comer pollo, pero…

\- ¡Solo había pastas! – exclamó Jinki, riendo igual - ¡Con carne!

\- Y tanta fue tu locura del pollo, que mandaste a Woohyun a matar un pollo del gallinero de la casona

\- Y lo hizo – rió Jinki – Aigo… extraño a Woohyun

\- Yo más…

Dijo Key, sonriendo de forma pícara.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien

Ambas se miraron de forma cómplice ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué el nombre me sonaba? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? ¿Quién era ese tal Woohyun y por qué Key lo extrañaba más que Jinki noona?

\- Ya quiero volver a Seúl para estar con oppa, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarle

Key sonrió, abrazando su cuaderno, Jinki sonrió.

\- ¿Quién es Woohyun?

Pregunté, mirándolas a ambas.

\- Un amigo

Contestaron ambas al unísono.

\- Ah…

Fue lo único que dije.

\- Oppa… - Key acercó su rostro al mío, yo solo alcancé a tragar saliva – Hay que hacer algo divertido esta noche

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Pregunté.

\- Volvamos a la feria

Sugirió Jinki y Key asintió con emoción. Tal como había prometido, a ambas chicas no les ocurrió nada. Los señores Kim ni se inmutaron cuando oyeron de su hija, que había salido del hotel en la noche conmigo y Jinki, solo le dijeron lo sorprendidos que estaban de que estuviera haciendo amistad conmigo _"Un chico sumamente carismático y agradable"_ , no dejé que a Key le ofendiera ese comentario, solo le prometí volver a hacer algo divertido cuando se le antojase, eso al instante, como toda niña mimada, le encantó.

\- De acuerdo

Acepté, pensando en mi dinero. Hasta ese momento, al ser menor, los cheques del señor Kim eran inexistentes para mí, era tener mucho dinero y no poder usarlos; así que cada vez que estaba con las chicas, usaba mi dinero de mesero, las propinas de los huéspedes. Sin embargo, dado que eran muy seguidas las veces que me encontraba con ellas y siempre le tenía que meter mano a ese dinero que se suponía era destinado al _"Hotel SHINee"_ , ahora mi fondo monetario estaba considerablemente reducido.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos a las seis en mi habitación

Dijo Key, levantándose de la mesa y tomando del brazo a Jinki.

\- ¿A dónde irán?

Pregunté, viendo como ambas se acomodaban la ropa y tomaban sus cosas.

\- Almuerzo de señoritas

Contestó Jinki con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Ten – Key me extendió su cuaderno – Cuídalo por mí

\- Sí…

Dije, aferrándolo con mi mano.

\- Annyeong oppa – Key hizo una venia, sonriéndome – Nos vemos más tarde

\- Sí…

Asentí sonriente, ella me devolvió el gesto. Ambas chicas comenzaron su camino, yo comencé a caminar lentamente hacia los dormitorios de los empleados. Miré el cuaderno en mis manos; era rosa, con mucho brillo y el nombre de Key escrito en caracteres bien grandes.

Llegué a mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama, con el cuaderno rosa sobre mi rostro, incluso tenía un olor peculiar, el perfume de Key. Tenía curiosidad por el cuaderno ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso un diario? Si así era, no debía de verlo. Lo dejé a un lado y caminé al baño, una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba después de una exhausta mañana cargando maletas y limpiando habitaciones antes de encontrarme con las chicas.

Volví a mi habitación, el cuaderno rosa seguía ahí. Si era su diario no debía de verlo, pues era dañar su privacidad ¿Tendría algo de mí en él? Sacudí la cabeza, quizá no era nada, quizá era otro de sus cuadernos de dibujo ¿Debía de verlo? En verdad estaba curioso ¿Y si había algo interesante en ellos?

Me senté en mi cama y abrí el cuaderno. Tal como pensé, era un cuaderno de dibujo. La verdad es que tenía que admitir que ella era talentosa. Había dibujos muy hermosos, y estaban hechos solo con lápiz y algunos colores. Seguí pasando las hojas y vi un dibujo que probablemente era de ella con Jinki, me dio risa verlo. Continué espiando, en verdad había dibujos muy buenos, sobre todo para el diseño de vestidos ¿Cómo su padre podía no querer explotar ese talento? Di vuelta a la página y un encabezado me sorprendió:

Woohyun y Kibum 3

Fruncí el entrecejo ¿Quién era ese tal Woohyun? ¿A caso Kibum tenía novio? ¿Era así? ¿Por qué su nombre me resultaba familiar? Y sobre todas las incógnitas sin responder ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Pasé la página y vi el dibujo. No era nada romántico, o eso creo, solo eran los dos, mirándose, parecía que él la estuviera consolando.

Sentí un calor en mi interior y apreté la mandíbula. Seguí pasando las páginas, encontrándome con varios mensajes sobre lo feliz que se sentía Key porque no hayan quemado este cuaderno. Seguí mirando, leyendo, curioseando en las páginas, y entonces vi mi nombre:

Jonghyun, así se llama el amigo que he hecho.

Me alegra haber conocido a alguien como él.

Es esa clase de persona que solo viven para hacerte sonreír.

En verdad me agrada.

Ayer nos llevó a dar una caminata por el paseo marítimo.

¡Fue genial!

En verdad, gracias a él, estoy descubriendo lo que es divertirme.

¡Gracias Jonghyun oppa!

Estás haciendo que esta chica se sienta feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Sonreí al leer el mensaje acerca de mí. Mi pecho se estrujó y mi sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Di la vuelta a la página y me encontré con mi rostro sonriente plasmado en el papel, había otro más, pero no estaba terminado. Ya no había más contenido, así que mi rostro sin terminar era lo que Key estaba haciendo mientras conversábamos. Volví a leer el mensaje y sonreí… ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

\- Con que aquí estabas

\- ¡Joon Hyung!

Exclamé, levantándome de la cama y mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – preguntó – Esta también es mi habitación

\- Sí…

\- ¿Volverás a salir esta noche con las chicas esas?

\- Sí…

\- Aigo… - soltó, dejándose caer en la cama – Cada día te veo más involucrado con ellas dos – me miró fijamente – Dime algo… - tragué saliva, su mirada me ponía nervioso - ¿Acaso te gusta una de ella?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, rascándome la nuca - ¿Estás bromeando? – solté una risita – Son solo amigas y…

\- Y debes de recordar que eres un mesero y ellas unas niñas ricas – miré el suelo – Evita enamorarte de alguna de ellas – le miré sorprendido – Porque sufrirás al no poder alcanzarla

\- Hyung…

\- Es una advertencia, Jonghyun – Joon cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro – Eres un mesero, no un huésped – me miró – Eres un mesero, tú no tienes lo que ellas, no les puedes dar algo que ellas ya no tengan, no podrás estar a su nivel, no podrás…

\- Ya entendí… - miré el suelo – Ya entendí

\- Lo lamentó Jonghyun… - Joon se me acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro – Pero es la realidad

\- Descuida hyung… - sonreí – No siento nada por ninguna de ellas

Joon asintió y volvió a su cama. Me volví a sentar en mi cama y luego me recosté en ella, mirando al techo. Yo no me estaba involucrando con ninguna de ellas dos, solo éramos amigos, tres amigos que por casualidad se conocieron. Miré de nuevo al techo, un par de ojos felinos me miraban desde ahí.

Faltaban quince minutos para las seis y yo estaba ya en la 615 esperando para poder ir a la habitación de Key y Jinki, o que alguna de ellas pudiera venir. Me miré en el espejo, en verdad me veía guapo, siempre me veo guapo ahora que lo pienso. Miré mi reloj, sería mejor que yo fuera a la habitación. Abrí la puerta y miré a ambos lados antes de correr hacia la puerta de mis amigas. Alcé el puño para golpear la puerta y sentí una mano en mi hombro; me giré asustado y luego me quedé boquiabierto.

\- Kim Jonghyun…

\- Ahjussi…

Hice una venia al instante.

\- ¿Qué hace en la puerta de la habitación de mi hija?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Iban a salir de nuevo? – preguntó y yo asentí asustado – Jonghyun-shi… - me miró con seriedad, eso me hizo sentir aún más nervioso – Usted ha hecho que mi hija ya no esté de mal humor…

\- ¿En serio…?

Me aventuré a preguntar.

\- Dice que… - me volvió a mirar fijamente, como si intentara leer mi mente – Usted es un buen… _"Oppa"_

\- Pues…

\- Jonghyun-shi… - caminó un paso hacia mí – Seré directo con usted, pues es muy inteligente

\- Ahjussi…

\- ¿Qué se trae con mi hija? – preguntó y yo me quedé sorprendido - ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ella?

\- Ahjussi… - lo miré, cerrando los puños – Con todo respeto… no tengo ningún interés en Kibum-shi – el señor Kim se cruzó de brazos – Somos solo amigos

\- ¿Entonces debo de entender que no pretende nada con mi hija? – asentí – Y tampoco es una trampa ¿Verdad, Jonghyun-shi? – lo miré fijamente – Si me entero que me miente, las pagará caro – sonrió de pronto – Confío en usted

\- Ahjussi… le juro que entre su hija y yo solo hay una linda amistad

\- De acuerdo… entonces que disfrute su velada – me miró de nuevo – Tenga cuidado Jonghyun-shi – volví a mirar sus ojos feroces – Tal vez no lo parezca pero… Kibum es mi única hija y quiero lo mejor para ella

\- Ahjussi… entiendo…

Miré al suelo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. El señor Kim fue quien me abrió las puertas al mundo de ricos, que me trate de esta forma me hacía sentir extraño. El señor Kim se fue y yo me quedé ahí parado, sintiéndome raro, sintiéndome débil, la confianza en mi persona se estaba esfumando. A pesar de estar dentro del cerrado y exclusivo grupo de millonarios importantes, jamás iba a dejar de ser un Perro al que no considerarían para nada. No importaba cuanto impresionara a esos hombres y mujeres con mi intelecto, yo jamás estaría a su altura.

\- ¿Oppa?

Miré la puerta, estaba Key ahí parada, mirándome con preocupación.

\- Key…

\- Tienes la cara de alguien que acaba de ver su propia muerte

Bromeó y yo sentí deseos de decir _"Me pasó algo parecido"_ , pero no dije nada.

\- Es tu imaginación – sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo - ¿Listas?

\- Sí… un segundo

Dijo, entrando de nuevo en la habitación y volviendo con Jinki del brazo.

\- Vamos

Pidió la mayor, comenzando el trayecto hacia los ascensores. Esta vez el camino a la feria fue más corto, ahora Key ya no se quejaba tanto de la caminata, eso me agradaba. Llegamos y al instante se fue Jinki por su pollo frito. Key y yo nos quedamos juntos, mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba. La miré, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas como siempre, se veía adorable.

¿Cómo es que pudo desagradarme en algún momento? El tiempo que iba conociéndola había descubierto que todo lo que pensaba de ella era un tremendo error. Jinki había tenido razón, la había prejuzgado, y lo había hecho duramente. Antes me hubiera negado rotundamente a compartir algo de mi tiempo con Kim Kibum, pero ahora… disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía y ofrecía mi tiempo para compartirlo con ella… y Jinki.

\- ¿Oppa, quieres subir a un juego?

Preguntó y yo salí de mi ensueño.

\- Eh… sí

Contesté y ella sonrió. Compramos los boletos y empezamos a ver todos los juegos. La montaña rusa hubiera sido perfecta, pero sabía que a ella le aterraba, sin embargo si subíamos podría tenerla abrazada como la anterior vez… ¡¿Qué mierda acabo de pensar?! Miré a Key, su cabello brillaba al igual que su sonrisa ¿Por qué brillaba? Era como si ella estuviera rodeada de un aura luminosa, haciéndola lucir más bella.

\- ¿Vamos a la Rueda de la Fortuna?

Preguntó de pronto y yo asentí. Ella tomó mi muñeca, sentí de nuevo esa extraña sensación naciente en el estómago ¿Qué me estaba pasando? La fila para el juego no era muy larga, así que en corto tiempo logramos subir al juego.

Key miraba a todos lados, sonriente, debía de divertirle mucho este lugar, la isla era mágica al parecer. Sonreí al verla, señalando a las personas debajo de nosotros. Me causaba cierta risa verla actuar así; ella normalmente estaba de mal humor o haciendo comentarios despectivo u ofensivos, pero ahora era una chica normal divirtiéndose en una feria. Key seguía moviéndose, saludando y riendo, se veía preciosa. El asiento comenzó a balancearse y Key pegó un grito, su cuerpo se estaba desparramando hacia un lado. Me abalancé sobre ella y evité que se cayera, ella se aferró a mi cuerpo como una goma, yo solo acariciaba su cabeza.

\- ¿Aún no crees que necesites un súper héroe?

Le pregunté cuando el juego comenzó a detenerse.

\- No lo necesito

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque para eso tengo a mi oppa, el mejor oppa del mundo – Key me sonrió – Solo quiero un amigo sincero, y ese eres tú

\- Sí…

\- Agradezco haberte conocido – soltó una risita – Aunque nuestros primeros encuentros fueron poco agradables – reí – Ahora sé que hay dos personas en este planeta a los que realmente le importo – me miró y se abrazó a mi brazo – Y que jamás me mentirían…

\- Key-shi…

Me quedé mirándola, mientras el juego se detenía. Ella creía que era un amigo sincero ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enteraba que yo no era quien ella creía? ¿Habría una diferencia si supiera que era pobre? Key me sonrió, el corazón empezó a latirme lentamente, definitivamente no podía dejar que ella supiera la verdad…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

\- Y entonces la fulana se atrevió a decirme que era fea – seguía contando Key - ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Está loca esa fulana!

\- Me da risa como usas la palabra _"Fulana"_

Reí.

\- Es que es una envidiosa, porque no tiene la piel tan bonita como la mía

\- Tú tienes una muy bonita piel, Key-shi

Dijo Jinki, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

\- Por eso digo – Key seguía despotricando en contra de la pobre chica – Pero todo es tu culpa

\- ¿Mía?

Me señalé sin comprender.

\- Sí – contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos – Si no fueras tan guapo, las demás unnies no se fijarían en ti y no dirían que soy fea como para ser tu amiga

\- Entonces me disculpo… - reí - ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

\- No lo sé… - dijo Jinki – Ya fuimos a la feria, a pasear por la playa, a cabalgar… - empezó a enumerar - ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

\- Repetirlo – contestó Key sonriente – Esta isla es lo máximo, no quiero irme pero… - bajó la mirada – Solo nos queda este mes

\- Descuida… - dije y ambas me miraron – Seguiré haciendo de este su mejor estadía

\- Ya lo estás logrando

Dijo Key, sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír, su sonrisa siempre me hacia sonreír, era como si verla feliz me hiciera feliz a mí también ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

\- Jinki-shi…

Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Omma!

Exclamó Key, sonriendo y levantándose.

\- Te necesito un momento, para unas diligencias

Habló la señora Kim con seriedad, ignorando a Key.

\- Sí…

Jinki se levantó y se despidió de nosotros. Miré a Key y ella me devolvió la mirada, ahora estábamos solos. Miré a Jinki yéndose con la señora Kim y volví a mirar a Key, sintiéndome nervioso. Nunca en estas semanas me había quedado solo con ella, excepto aquella vez que le di un abrazo, ese día se veía tan lejano. La miré de nuevo, como dibujaba, tan concentrada, tan… ¡Jonghyun mira para otra parte!

\- Me estás poniendo nerviosa

Soltó ella de pronto.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Deja de mirarme – pidió – Solo estoy dibujando

\- Eh… sí… - me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo - ¿Qué dibujas?

\- Aish… - Key me fulminó con la mirada – Estoy dibujando – protestó – Deja de mirarme

\- De acuerdo… - miré a otro lado – Key te apetece…

\- ¡Que estoy dibujando! – exclamó, sobresaltándome - ¡No me distraigas!

\- Lo siento… - fruncí el entrecejo, ella volvió a su dibujo – Eres una _Diva_

\- Y tú un Perro – Key cerró su cuaderno - ¿No entiendes que quiero paz?

\- ¿Y acaso yo te estoy perturbando?

\- ¡Sí! – contestó - ¡Es justo lo que estás haciendo!

\- ¡Pues lo siento! – también alcé mi voz - ¿A caso solo eres agradable cuando está Jinki? – pregunté sin pensar, ella solo me miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Pensé que ya habíamos progresado con ese mal trato

\- Mira… como me comporte no es asunto tuyo – Key comenzó a guardar sus cosas, aún con el entrecejo fruncido – Si soy una Diva, tampoco es asunto tuyo – me miró, había ira en sus ojos – Y yo solo te estoy tratando como lo que eres ¿O no fuiste tú el que dijo que era mi Perro?

\- Sé lo que dije y no me refería a que podías tratarme como un animal – la miré fijamente, ella solo seguía guardando sus lápices y colores – Key… - tomé su muñeca y ella me miró de nuevo, fulminándome con la mirada - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté - ¿Por qué de pronto eres así?

\- Ese tampoco es asunto tuyo…

Susurró, soltándose de mi agarre e intentando caminar, pero yo lo evité.

\- Key…

\- Déjame Jonghyun… - me pidió – Solo quiero estar sola en mi habitación, solo quiero esperar a que llegue Jinki…

\- Key… - volví a tomarla de la muñeca – No te voy a dejar sola…

\- ¡Ya! – gritó, empujándome - ¡¿Quién te crees para darte tantos derechos?! – me miró con una ceja alzada – Te dije que no necesito un súper héroe, solo eres un oppa – asentí, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos – No quieras arreglar cada cosa que me pase, no lo puedes hacer…

\- Key…

\- Nos vemos más tarde Jonghyun oppa…

Key hizo una venia y entonces se fue. Me quedé ahí viéndola ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué de pronto su cambio de humor? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la presencia de su madre? Quizá; tal vez no le gustó ser ignorada ¿Cómo una madre podía ignorar a su hija? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso con su hija? ¡Ni los animales ignoran a sus hijos! Miré a Key, cada vez más lejos y confundiéndose en el gentío. Sentí una presión en el pecho ¿Por qué me sentía así? Avancé un paso y alguien me tomó del brazo; me di media la vuelta y vi a Joon.

\- Déjala ir

\- Hyung…

Tirando de mi brazo y volviendo a ver a Key.

\- ¡He dicho que la dejes ir! – gritó y yo asentí – Ven conmigo…

Volví a asentir y entonces comenzamos a caminar. Llegamos a una zona lejana del hotel, cubierto por el bosque que tenía, lejos de todos los huéspedes y empleados. Joon se veía serio, yo me sentía nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

\- Hyung…

\- ¡Cállate!

Gritó, lanzándome contra un árbol.

\- ¡Hyung!

Lo miré con miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Jonghyun?! – gritó, mostrándome un caro reloj que había tomado hace dos días - ¡Están buscándolo por todos lados! – gritó - ¡¿Sabes cuánto vale?!

\- Yo…

\- ¡Vale nuestras vidas! – gritó - ¡Más de un millón de wons!

\- ¿Qué…?

Miré el reloj, no sabía que lo que estaba robando costaba tan caro, normalmente tomaba pequeñeces que pensaba no costaba mucho, pero… ¡Teníamos un millón de wons en las manos!

\- ¡Tienes que deshacerte de esto! – gritó, dejando con fuerza el reloj en la palma de mi mano - ¡Y debes de dejar de mentir!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes?!

\- No lo entenderías, tú no has vivido lo que yo, ellos…

\- ¡Ellos nada! – gritó Joon - ¡Estás engañando, robando, y lo peor…! – me miró y me soltó – Estás engañándote a ti mismo

\- Hyung…

\- Tú no eres lo que dices ser, pero parece que tantas mentiras dichas… hasta tú te las has creído

\- Hyung…

\- ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

Volvió a preguntar.

\- Ya te lo dije…

\- ¿Son los hombres de negocios tu único motivo para estar mintiendo? – preguntó, tomándome de los hombros y mirándome con enojo - ¿No hay nada más?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Te estás involucrando con un huésped…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Te puedes engañar a ti mismo, Jonghyun… - miré a Joon, sorprendido, temeroso, nervioso – Pero no me puedes engañar a mí, que te conozco bien

\- Hyung…

\- _"Ten cuidado"_ fue lo único que te pedí, y no lo cumpliste – miré el pasto, no podía verle a los ojos – La chica de las coletas… - lo miré, se refería a Key - ¿Te gusta, cierto?

\- Yo… no…

\- Te dije que no me podías engañar – Joon me volvió a soltar – Te he visto de lejos, todos tus teatros, sé que estás sintiendo algo por ella

\- Hyung yo…

\- ¿Te haces una idea de quién es Kim Seunghyun? – volví a mirar el suelo – Debes de saberlo, siempre sabes acerca de negocios – soltó una risita – _"Big Bang"_ mueve la economía del país, es una de las más grandes empresas de Corea… - miré mis zapatos, eran más interesantes que el pasto - ¿Crees que él dejaría que su única hija este contigo?

\- Ella solo me gusta – confesé – No pretendo invitarla a salir o pedirle que sea mi novia – miré fijamente a Joon, apretando los puños – Sé que no podrá ser posible… - sentí un nudo en la garganta – Pero sí… me gusta Key – volví a confesar – Y mucho…

\- Jonghyun… - Joon soltó un suspiro – Debiste tener cuidado…

\- ¿De qué me sirve que me digas eso ahora? – pregunté con enojo - ¡Hay una chica inalcanzable ahí! – señalé el hotel – Y jamás podré llegar a ella

\- Ya no puedes seguir viéndola…

Ordenó y yo abrí mis ojos.

\- No puedo…

\- Jonghyun… si te gusta y sigues pasando tiempo con ella, terminarás…

\- Lo sé…

Lo miré fijamente.

\- ¡Entonces hazme caso!

\- No puedo…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque prometí no dejarla nunca – contesté – Prometí que serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida y que no la dejaría nunca

\- Jonghyun…

\- No puedo simplemente desaparecer

\- Pues entonces invéntate algo para desaparecer – sugirió – Eres un mentiroso profesional, se te hará sencillo

\- No puedo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - miré a Joon y de nuevo al suelo – Queda solo un mes, y no quiero perder el único tiempo que tengo para estar con ella, aunque solo me considere su oppa

\- Jong…

\- Lo siento hyung – sonreí – Lamento darte estos dolores de cabeza, pero… aunque es una locura, seguiré arriesgándome para ver feliz a esa chica

\- Jong…

\- Tengo un lugar al que ir…

\- ¡Jonghyun!

Gritó Joon, pero yo comencé a correr hacia el hotel. Entré en el ascensor y presioné el botón. Las puertas se abrieron y entonces caminé por el sexto piso hacia la habitación 620. Me paré delante de la puerta, respiré hondo y esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas. Su sonrisa… sí… ese era el motivo por el cual hacia todo esto, por el cual me arriesgaba tanto, porque su sonrisa lo valía, la sonrisa… la sonrisa de la chica que me gustaba.

\- ¿Oppa?

Preguntó ella, asomando su rostro con ojos rojos. La miré fijamente y mi corazón se estrujó. Aquella mirada, no podía ver esa mirada en su bello rostro, no mientras yo estuviera a su lado. No dije nada, solo la atraje hacia mí y la envolví en mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

\- No me apartes, porque de una u otra forma yo volveré a ti…

\- Oppa…

Sentí como ella correspondía mi abrazo.

\- No me apartaré de tu lado Key, entiéndelo

\- Oppa…

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos.

\- Ven…

Tomé su muñeca y la arrastré fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Preguntó, cerrando su puerta y dejándose arrastrar.

\- A ver el atardecer – contesté – En las orillas del mar

\- Pero… - comenzó a acelerar el paso – Mis zapatos…

Me detuve y me paré delante de ella, luego le di la espalda, agachándome un poco.

\- Sube

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sube… - me giré de nuevo, sonriendo – Soy muy fuerte…

\- Sí…

Key se impulsó y se subió a mi espalda, abrazando mi cuello.

\- Vamos…

\- Esto es… raro

Dijo ella y yo reí. Entramos en el ascensor, por suerte no había gente. Salimos del hotel, ella aún en mi espalda, y comencé a caminar hacia la playa. El viento soplaba moviendo las coletas de Key, sus coletas me gustaban, la hacía ver muy bonita. Llegamos a la playa y comencé a caminar por la arena, lo cual era difícil con ella en mi espalda, pero igual continuaba. Llegué a la orilla, el agua apenas y me mojaba la punta de los zapatos y el sol estaba en el horizonte, ocultándose.

\- Llegamos…

\- Wow… - dijo ella, bajando de mi espalda – Se ve aún más bonito que la anterior vez

\- Sí

\- Quisiera tener una cámara – dijo – Solo así podría capturar para siempre semejante belleza – sonrió – No puede haber nada más bello que esto

\- No lo creo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Conozco algo que es aún más bello que este atardecer

\- ¿A sí? – Key me miró con curiosidad, se veía como una niña curiosa - ¿Qué es?

\- Ah… - sonreí – Pues… es más bella que un atardecer, que un arcoíris o que un valle lleno de flores

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó - ¿Es una persona?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Tu novia?

Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, yo solo sonreí.

\- No…

\- ¿Entonces?

Preguntó.

\- Pues… es una chica

\- ¿Y no es tu novia?

\- No… - sonreí – No me interrumpas…

\- Lo siento…

\- Lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos – confesé – Tiene ojos felinos – Key miró hacia el atardecer – Y una de las sonrisas más bonitas del mundo… no… ella tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo

\- Pero… - Key me miró, sus ojos brillaban – Si te gusta tanto… ¿Por qué no son novio?

\- Porque hay cosas en este mundo que no pueden ser – miré la arena – Ella es una de esas

\- Lo lamento…

\- ¿Qué lamentas? – pregunté sonriente – Solo mantente aquí, observa el ocaso que yo observaré también la belleza

\- ¿Eh?

Me miró confundida y yo sonreí.

\- Mira… ya casi no hay luz

\- Es hermoso…

Dijo, volviendo a sonreír mientras el último rayo de sol desaparecía entre las olas del mar.

\- Vamos…

Le ofrecí mi brazo pero ella solo comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Volverás a ver a tu chica Gato cuando termine el verano?

Preguntó y yo intenté no reír por el nombre que le acababa de poner.

\- Eso me gustaría, pero no creo que se pueda

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te dije…

Ella me miró, yo hice lo mismo mientras seguíamos caminando de vuelta al hotel.

\- Es una lástima… - soltó un suspiro – Oppa…

\- Ummm…

\- Gracias…

Dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… estaba triste y tú has hecho que vuelva a sonreír

\- Me tuteaste

\- Sí… - Key rió – Gracias oppa… - entonces me abrazó y yo me quedé estático – Gracias por no dejar que me ponga triste

\- De nada – le correspondí el abrazo – Para eso estoy aquí

\- Sí…

Key me soltó y se engarfió a mi brazo.

\- ¿Y por qué llorabas?

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? – continuamos caminando – Es que… a veces siento que todos quieren más a Jinki que a mí, y eso te incluye

\- ¿A mí?

Pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí… - contestó – A veces creo que ella te agrada más que yo – bajó la mirada – Pero Jinki es mi mejor amiga, no la cambiaría por nada y me siento enojada por sentir celos de ella

\- Las personas te quieren, Key – le dije y ella me miró – Jinki te quiere y mucho

\- Lo sé, por eso intentaba calmarme

\- Yo también te quiero mucho…

Admití y Key sonrió.

\- Y yo a usted oppa – me detuve, sorprendido de sus palabras – Me alegra haberlo conocido, es un buen oppa

\- Key…

\- Llegamos… - señaló la entrada del hotel – Iré a buscar a Jinki, debe de estar con mi omma

\- Sí…

\- Nos vemos oppa… - hizo una venia – Gracias por este paseo…

\- Sí…

\- Adiós oppa… - sonrió, subiendo por las escalinatas de la entrada – La pasé muy bien, eres el mejor oppa…

\- Oppa…

Fue lo único que dije, subiendo por las mismas escalinatas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Una denuncia, esa era la advertencia que el gerente le estaba haciendo a todo el personal. Ellos no sabían quién era el ladrón, aún, pero sabían que debía de ser del personal como para que se pierdan las cosas en las habitaciones ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía dejar de mentir aunque Joon me insistiera, necesitaba que esta mentira durara, lo necesitaba.

\- Jong… se razonable – me pidió - ¿Qué lograrás? – preguntó – Ya conseguiste dinero, ya conseguiste hacerte conocido, sigues ganando dinero mintiendo ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

\- No lo entenderías

\- ¿Es por la chica esa? – me giró con brusquedad - ¿Es por ella? – volvió a preguntar – Jonghyun… jamás podrás tener con ella ¡Entiéndelo!

\- Lo entiendo sin que me lo tengas que restregar en la cara

\- No lo hago, solo intento tratar de entender por qué demonios sigues haciendo algo que no tiene futuro – miré al suelo, él tenía razón - ¿Es que esperas enamorarla para romperle el corazón?

\- ¡No! – lo miré fijamente – Jamás le haría eso

\- ¿Entonces? – Joon se veía desesperado – Estás haciendo todo esto por nada, porque jamás será tuya

\- Lo sé…

Miré el suelo y sentí una presión en el pecho ¿Por qué no la pude conocer en otras circunstancias? ¿Por qué no la pude conocer cuando ya fuese mayor? ¿Por qué no la conocí cuando tuviera dinero y éxito? La vida me estaba mostrando a la chica más maravillosa del planeta, y no me dejaba tocarla.

\- Solo espero que esto no salga mal… - miré a Joon – Eres lo único que ahjussi y ahjumma tienen

\- Creo… - miré a Joon – Creo que voy a ir a dar un respiro

\- Jong…

Fue lo único que dijo Joon, pero no me detuve. Salí de las cocinas y continué mi camino hacia el cuarto de limpieza para cambiarme la ropa. Necesitaba verla, solo eso me calmaba, necesitaba verla.

Salí del cuartucho y caminé hacia el hotel, subiendo en el ascensor. Sabía que jamás iba a poder tener nada serio con Key, pero al igual que las mentiras, no me podía detener con ella. Llegué a su piso y escuché gritos, caminé con paso veloz hacia la habitación de Key, de ahí venían los gritos.

\- ¡Te odio! – gritaba Key - ¡Te odio!

\- ¡Harás lo que yo ordene! – gritaba una voz masculina, era el señor Kim - ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus fantasías sobre diseñar!

\- ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender?! – el grito de Key se quebró, estaba llorando - ¡No quiero nada de esto! ¡No quiero nada de esto!

\- ¡¿Y qué esperas hacer?! – preguntaba a gritos el señor Kim - ¿Pintar? ¿Dibujar? ¿Vivirás de eso? – soltó una risita – No dejaré que mi hija haga tonterías con su vida

\- ¡Pues entonces no quiero ser tu hija! – gritó Key, todavía más alto - ¡Eres el peor padre del mundo! ¡¿Por qué no aceptas lo que quiero?! ¡¿Por qué no me aceptas como soy?!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?! ¡Incapaz de amar a su única hija solo porque…!

Un ruido seco se escuchó, luego el chillido de Key. Me quedé ahí congelado ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La había golpeado? ¿Eso fue? Miré la puerta, con miedo, con enojo ¿Cómo podía tratar a su hija de esa forma?

\- Nos vemos en la fiesta – dijo – Más te vale ir

Escuché pasos y yo me apresuré hacia la 615, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Respiré hondo, no podía creer lo que acaba de oír ¿Había sido el señor Kim, capaz de aquello? Hace una semana vi a Key sonreír mientras veíamos el ocaso ¿Cómo estaría ahora? Alguien golpeó mi puerta y yo me sobresalté.

\- Ahjussi…

Dije, haciendo una venia y sintiéndome sorprendido.

\- Jonghyun… vengo a invitarte a una fiesta que estoy organizando en el gran salón

\- Eh…

\- Tienes que ir, tal vez encuentres algún prospecto… - miró la puerta de Key – Y tal vez puedas ser el motivo para que ella salga de su habitación

\- Ahjussi…

\- Tal vez si usted va, mi hija quiera ir

\- ¿Por qué ella haría eso?

\- Porque al parecer le tiene un gran aprecio, o eso ha dicho – las palabras del señor Kim sobre su hija carecían de afecto, como si fueran palabras dichas por un robot, por una estatua, alguien que no podía sentir – Sin embargo…

\- Ahjussi…

Volví a decir con nerviosismo, viendo la mano del señor Kim posada en mi hombro.

\- Usted debe de entender, aunque le he dejado unirse a mi tan exclusivo círculo… - la mirada en los ojos del señor Kim era aterradora, me helaba la sangre – No crea usted que puede intentar algo con mi hija

\- Ahjussi… - apreté los puños – Key es una gran persona, no he conocido a chica más agradable y hermosa que ella

\- ¿Qué está usted diciendo?

\- Que si Kibum decide algo, con respecto a cualquier aspecto de su vida – miré fijamente al señor Kim – Si yo fuera su padre, lo respetaría, porque Kibum es una persona especial, con un talento especial y sueños especiales

\- Mocoso insolente – el señor Kim me miró con enojo - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

\- Porque a su hija la quiero mucho – el señor Kim se quedó boquiabierto – Es… es una gran amiga – agregué con nerviosismo, el señor Kim relajó su expresión – Y por ello quiero verla feliz, siguiendo sus sueños… - miré al ahjussi - ¿No deberían los padres hacer que sus hijos sigan su propio camino? – pregunté – Después de todo, cada ser humano es un mundo, y usted tiene un gran mundo como hija, con cualidades, defectos y sueños…

\- Usted… - el señor Kim me miró con enojo – Usted no es nadie para decirme cómo ser un buen padre

\- Ahjussi…

\- Lo espero en la fiesta – dijo – Y… - me miró fijamente – Será la última vez que quiero verte – sentí una punzada en el pecho – Y te quiero lejos de mi hija

\- Ahjussi…

\- No… no eres buena influencia para ella

\- Ahjussi, no voy a dejar a Key

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No pienso dejarla – contesté, apretando los puños – Soy su amigo y juré que no la dejaría sola, no importa qué, no importa quién – el señor Kim me miró con enojo – Jamás voy a dejarla sola

\- Mocoso insolente – volvió a decir - ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

\- Con un ahjussi que no sabe escuchar – contesté y el hombre me miró con indignación – Ahora váyase o llamaré a seguridad, esta es mi habitación y quiero descansar

\- Ten cuidado Kim Jonghyun – dijo el hombre – Eres muy joven como para tenerme como enemigo

El señor Kim dio media vuelta y se fue ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Acaba de ser amenazado por el señor Kim? ¿En qué lio me estaba metiendo esta vez? Salí de mi habitación y toqué la puerta, no obtuve respuesta alguna. Volví a tocar la puerta y escuché murmullos, entonces Jinki me abrió.

\- ¿Dónde está Key?

Pregunté, entrando en la habitación.

\- Jonghyun, espera…

\- Key…

Ahí, aovillada en el suelo, se encontraba Key, rodeada de muchas hojas de papel rotos. Miré mi pie, mi rostro estaba siendo aplastado por mi zapato. Levanté el dibujo, el que antes era mi rostro, ahora era un pedazo de papel arrugado ¿Qué había pasado? Miré a Key, ella sollozaba.

\- Jong…

Jinki me tomó del brazo, deteniéndome.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Pregunté, viendo a Key, sollozando en el suelo.

\- Su padre… - contestó Jinki, mirando a Key – Ella simplemente le preguntó si podía quedarse a ver televisión y… pasó todo esto

\- ¿Solo por eso?

Pregunté sorprendido.

\- Porque fue un desafío para él – habló Key, aún aovillada – Porque fue una desobediencia de mi parte

\- Key…

\- Porque…

\- Tú no has hecho nada malo… - me acerqué a ella, arrodillándome a su lado y colocando su cabeza en mi regazo – No digas esas cosas

\- Jonghyun oppa… - miré a Key, ella lloraba – No me dejes sola…

\- Jamás…

Dije, abrazándola.

\- Chicos… - miré a Jinki, ella nos miraba de forma extraña – Yo… creo que… Key…

\- Lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí, así, abrazándote

Fue lo único que dijo Key, restregándose las lágrimas.

\- Key… tú… - miré de nuevo a Jinki, era como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hacía – ¿Puedes irte?

\- ¿Qué?

Miré sorprendido a Jinki.

\- Vete – dijo, mirándome fijamente – Por favor

\- Pero yo…

\- Por favor – esta vez habló con más firmeza – Vete…

\- Key… - miré a la llorosa chica – Yo…

\- Está bien… - dijo, jugueteando con su coleta – Vuelves

\- Sí…

Acepté.

\- No – Jinki nos miró a los dos, había algo raro en su mirada – Nos veremos en la fiesta, hasta entonces… por favor no entres en esta habitación

\- Jinki…

Miré a mi noona ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Es que acaso ella tampoco me creía digno para estar con Key? Key se levantó y caminó hacia el tocador, comenzando a limpiarse el rostro. Me quedé viendo a ambas chicas, Key hacía caso omiso a su amiga y Jinki, quien pensé que yo era de su agrado, me estaba echando de la habitación ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Salí de la habitación y regresé a la 615. Me quedé mirando el techo desde mi cama ¿Qué había pasado? Era definitivamente la mañana más movida de mi vida. Primero la denuncia del gerente, luego el señor Kim y ahora esto ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quizá… quizá era una señal… una señal de que no podría seguir fingiendo por más tiempo. Cerré mis ojos y me acomodé en mi cama, al menos quería disfrutar mi última vez en esta habitación.

Abrí los ojos, los rayos de sol estaban entrando por la ventana y mi estómago rugía. Miré el reloj, era más del medio día. Me tallé los ojos y me desperecé, tenía que ir a encontrarme con Joon. Salí de la habitación y me quedé viendo la puerta de la habitación de Key, aún no entendía qué había pasado. Continué mi camino y hacia las habitaciones de los empleados y entré en la mía, ahí estaba Joon, sentado en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté.

\- Nada, solo estoy cansado

Contestó, dejándose caer en la cama.

\- ¿Es mi culpa?

\- Sí – contestó – Hacer tu trabajo cansa

\- Lo lamento

\- ¿Hoy tienes una fiesta de millonarios? – me preguntó y yo asentí – Es obvio que irás

\- Sí… - contesté – Pero será la última

\- ¿Qué…?

\- El señor Kim… el señor Kim ya no quiere que recuente su círculo, y no quiere que me acerque a Key

\- Entonces… - miré a Joon - ¿Ya vas a dejar todo este teatro?

\- No… - contesté – De alguna u otra forma tengo que seguir

\- Aish Jong… haz lo que tengas que hacer – miré a Joon sin dar crédito a mis oídos – Solo espero que no te pase nada malo…

\- Gracias hyung…

La noche llegó y de nuevo me enfundé en ese traje, aquel que había comenzado todo, aquel sin el cual no hubiera conocido a Key. Me miré en el espejo y me arreglé la corbata, decir que me veía apuesto era quedarse corto. Sonreí y salí de la habitación 615, hacia la habitación de Key. Toqué la puerta pero nadie me abrió, volví a tocar la puerta y esta vez escuché pasos, Key me abrió.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?

Preguntó, luego sonrió y me cedió el paso.

\- ¿No irás a la fiesta?

Pregunté, viendo que solo Jinki estaba arreglada.

\- No – contestó, cruzándose de brazos – No quiero ir a ninguna otra maldita fiesta, quiero quedarme a ver televisión y comerme todos esos chocolates

\- Veo que usted sí irá – habló Jinki, mirándome desde el espejo del tocador – Se ve muy bien en ese traje

\- Gracias Jinki noona – miré a Key, ella miraba ceñuda la televisión – Me gustaría que usted fuese

\- ¿Mi padre te pidió que me lo dijeras?

Key me miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que mi padre te tiene bajo su brazo – contestó – Pero no iré, no haré algo que no quiero y ya no seguiré haciendo de mi vida lo que mis padres quieren, ya me harté

\- Key…

\- Puede ir, no me importa – Key se cruzó de brazos – Diviértase en la fiesta

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

\- Porque habrá gente observándome, esperando un error de mi parte, esperando que diga algo que puedan sacar de contexto – contestó, mirándome fijamente; había enojo en su mirada, pero no contra mí, era contra todos los que la criticaban – Y los primeros en humillarme públicamente serán mis padres – volvió a mirar a la televisión – Así que no iré y afrontaré el castigo que me caiga

\- Entonces tampoco iré

Me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tampoco iré

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Jinki y yo la miré.

\- Porque puede que esta sea mi última noche en el hotel – Key me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta – Y quería pasarla con ustedes, pues además de mi hyung, no tengo a nadie más aquí

\- ¿Te irás?

Preguntó Key y yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Muy probablemente

\- No te puedes ir… no aún

Replicó.

\- Lo siento… - sonreí – Por eso quería pasar esta última noche contigo – Key me miró con sorpresa – Lastimosamente no irás así que yo tampoco

\- Entonces quedémonos viendo televisión

Sonrió Key y Jinki se paró delante de nosotros.

\- Lo siento pero yo sí quiero ir a la fiesta – dijo, mirando fijamente a Key – Y usted está diciendo que quiere pasar su última noche no NOSOTRAS DOS, así que no podrá ser

\- Jinki…

Key miró con enojo a su amiga ¿Por qué de pronto no era del agrado de Jinki? Creí que ella y yo éramos amigos, pero al parecer no era así, o tal vez había algo que yo desconocía.

\- No Key… - habló Jinki con seriedad – Si no estamos las dos aquí, él no se queda – miré sorprendido a Jinki ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? – Tú decides: O todos vamos a la fiesta, o Jonghyun se va, pero no te quedarás aquí sola con él

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Me atreví a preguntar.

\- Está bien – contestó Key con voz amarga - ¡Es increíble que me estés haciendo esto! – gritó, caminando hacia la habitación - ¡Esto es tan estúpido! – seguía gritando desde adentro de la habitación - ¡No puedo creer que tú también estés de su lado!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Volví a preguntar y Jinki me miró.

\- Jonghyun-shi… - ella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Será mejor que ya no estés tan cerca de Key

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí… - contestó, mirándome fijamente – Porque eres mi amigo y te quiero es que te hago esta advertencia…

\- ¿Qué?

No entendía a qué iba eso ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no me decían las cosas directamente? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Ya! – gritó Key, tirando la puerta – ¡Vámonos!

Me quedé viéndola; aún incluso con la expresión de enojo en el rostro, ella se veía hermosa en su vestido. Jinki asintió y engarfiando su brazo al de Key, salieron de la habitación. Me quedé ahí viéndolas ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Llegamos al Gran Salón y entramos en la fiesta. Como siempre, había meseros de los que debía ocultarme y otros meseros que me acosaban con bocadillos y bebidas. Al instante ya me encontraba bailando con una noona que me había arrastrado hacia la pista de baile. Cada tanto volteaba a ver a Key, ella como siempre estaba ahí sentada, viendo a los demás bailar; Jinki también bailaba, se le veía muy feliz, ahora veía a lo que Key se refería con respecto a su amiga. Key me miró desde la mesa y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo; deseaba tanto sacarla a bailar, pero el señor Kim estaba ahí y temía que eso lo molestase.

\- Oppa… - dijo la chica con la que bailaba - ¿Qué tanto miras? - preguntó, girándose, Key al instante miró a otro lado - ¿Estabas mirando a Kim Kibum?

\- Eh…

\- Oppa… ¿Cómo te puede agradar una chica tan antipática como ella?

\- Usted no la conoce

Fue lo único que contesté, separándome de la chica al término de la canción. Caminé hacia la mesa de Key y me senté, ella al instante me sonrió. Ella miró hacia otro lado, yo solo la miraba a ella, no me importaba si eso la incomodaba, mirarla era mi deleite. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y ella entonces me miró, yo solo sonreí. Me levanté y le extendí mi mano; ella me miró y luego a mi mano, luego miró hacia otro lado y de nuevo a mí.

\- Yo… - dijo ella, mirando mi mano – No sé si deba de…

\- Vamos, acepta – insistí - ¿Cuántas veces un chico tan sexy como yo te va a sacar a bailar? – ella comenzó a reír – Bailemos

\- Es que… - miró hacia otro lado, me di cuenta de que eran sus padres a los que ella miraba – No sé si deba

\- Key… no dejes que te controlen – le dije, mirando a los señores Kim – Es tu vida, solo tienes esta para poder disfrutarla – ella me miró - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Oppa…

\- Solo concédeme este baile… - le pedí – Te juro que no pasará nada malo

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Te he defraudado antes? – ella negó y yo sonreí – Entonces bailemos

Ella me miró fijamente y asintió. Tomó mi mano, se sentía cálida y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La guié a la pista de baile y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, era una perfecta canción lenta. Posé mis manos en su cintura y comenzamos a movernos lentamente al son de la música. La miré a los ojos, ella me miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y yo me vi reflejado. Sonreí, acariciándole una mejilla, ella al instante se sonrojó, eso me causó una risita. No sabía qué se traían entre manos ella y Jinki, o incluso los Kim, pero ahora, debajo de las tenues luces, yo no la iba a dejar, pues aunque lo intenté evitar, mi corazón estaba siendo otorgado a esa antipática, mimada, arrogante y caprichosa chica.

\- Oppa… - Key se detuvo, igual que la música – Ya no quiero obedecer – dijo y yo la miré confundido – Quiero hacer lo que yo quiero

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Justo ahora…? – asentí – Que sigas bailando conmigo hasta que la noche llegue a su fin

\- Lo haré…

Contesté, sonriendo.

\- Me alegra haberte conocido Jonghyun-shi… - Key apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro – Eres como un ángel guardián…

\- Soy un _"Perro Bling-bling Ángel Guardián"_

Key comenzó a reír y yo la imité.

\- Algún día me tienes que invitar al hotel de tu padre – dijo y yo me tensé – Imagino que debe de ser más bonito que este

\- Eh…

\- Quisiera que este verano no acaba nunca…

\- Key…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Joon.

\- Hyung… - respiré hondo, intentando contener las lágrimas – Hyung…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Volvió a preguntar Joon, tomándome de los hombros.

\- Creo… creo que… - me llevé ambas manos al rostro – Creo que me he enamorado…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Es que… no puedo evitarlo, ella… - respiré hondo - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza – No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y… ¡Jamás va a poder ser!

\- Jong…

\- Pero al mismo tiempo… no quiero dejarla ir

\- Jonghyun… - miré a Joon – Debes de dejarla ir, debes de dejar de verla – las palabras de Joon eran las correctas pero no quería que lo fueran – Antes de que esto termine peor, antes de que ambos se hagan daño

\- ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- Simplemente evítala… - asentí – Ahora se te hará más fácil, pues ya no frecuentas a los ricachones desde la fiesta

\- Hace tres días que fue la fiesta… - me lamenté – Y no he podido sacar a Kibum de mi mente…

\- Calma… - Joon me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – No quiero decir _"Te lo dije"_ pero…

\- Lo acabas de hacer – me restregué las lágrimas – Es… increíble cómo es que encuentras a tu alma gemela y… simplemente no puedes estar con ella

\- Debe de ser un infierno – dijo Joon y yo asentí – Bueno… respira hondo que debemos de seguir trabajando

\- Sí…

\- Cuando seamos adultos les contaré a mis hijos todo lo que su tío Jonghyun hizo – sonreí – Las locuras que hizo y los problemas en los que me metió

\- Mejor no o Minho me odiará

Ambos reímos.

\- Mi hijo imaginario te odiará pero por otras cosas, como no darle dinero

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendré dinero en el futuro?

\- Todo este teatro – contestó y yo lo miré sin entender – Este teatro me hace ver que, si te lo propones, puedes lograr mucho…

\- Gracias hyung…

\- Ahora bien… sigamos trabajando

Asentí, saliendo de la habitación con Joon. Hace tres días había sido la fiesta de los Kim, hace tres días que los Kim me prohibieron acercarme a su hija, y hace tres días que Kibum rompía las reglas. No hacíamos nada malo, solo vernos por _"Casualidad"_ en los pasillos y conversar un poco; a mí eso se me hacía algo difícil, pues teniendo que lucir mi uniforme de mesero, tenía que siempre estar alerta.

No extrañaba la vida de millonario, pero el haber sido expulsado no quería decir que me tuviera que alejar de Key. Sin embargo ahora… a pesar de las advertencias de Joon, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. La noche de la fiesta, ella me dijo que quería conocer el _"Hotel SHINee"_ , tarde o temprano mis mentiras se caerían, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero pensé que podría continuar con ellas hasta que el verano se acabara; ahora… eso se veía tan imposible como que Corea se vuelva a unir. Mis mentiras me estaban atormentando, pues eran justo esas las que me acercaron a Key, pero también las que me alejaban de ella, pues como dijo Joon, no era realmente mi vida, pero ella lo creía. Key conocía a Jonghyun compuesto de mentiras y realidad; aunque yo no le gustara, sería imposible consolidar algo, pues ella jamás se hubiera interesado en hablarme si yo no hubiera mentido. Malditas mentiras, si no hubiera mentido tanto, jamás me hubiera hecho amigo de Jinki y por ende jamás hubiera conocido a Key y ahora no estaría enamorado de ella…

\- ¡Oppa!

Gritó Key, apareciendo de la nada, agradecí a los Santos que ni Joon ni yo llevásemos el uniforme puesto.

\- Key…

\- ¡Key, debemos irnos!

Dijo Jinki, apareciendo de la nada y tomando a Key de la muñeca.

\- ¡Ay!

Exclamó Key, mirando a su amiga con expresión de dolor.

\- ¡Ey, suéltela!

Intervino Joon, mirando a Jinki, ella obedeció.

\- Oppa…

Key me miró y yo miré a otro lado.

\- Estoy ocupado

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Tengo que irme…

Comencé a caminar con Joon.

\- ¡Espera! – me detuvo ella, yo apreté los puños - ¿Podemos dar una vuelta por la plaza?

\- Lo siento… no puedo

\- Pero…

\- Kibum… - la miré fijamente, ella solo me miraba con confusión – Tengo una vida más allá de ti y Jinki, déjame vivirla y tú vive la tuya

\- Oppa… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

\- Lo siento Key… pero no puedo estar pegado a ti todo el día, todos los días – sentí como si mi boca se llenara de ácido, no podía creer que estuviera diciéndole eso – Me tengo que ir

\- Bien… entiendo… - la voz de Key hizo que mi pecho se contrajera, la había lastimado – Nos veremos entonces en otro momento…

\- No creo que pueda… - ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Me tengo que ir

\- Oppa…

\- Adiós…

Fue lo único que dije, comenzando de nuevo mi andar con Joon a mi lado. Sentí una presión en el pecho y los ojos comenzaron a escocerme ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? Sentí la mano de Joon en mi hombro, me giré a verlo.

\- Es lo mejor… no puedes continuar así

\- Sí…

Dije, aunque más hablaba para mí que para él. De esta forma entramos en las cocinas y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Key, no estaba bien lo que hacía, debía de parar, aunque doliera, aunque nos doliera.

Todo el día estuve haciendo mi trabajo, ya hasta se me había olvidado cómo era estar todo el santo día trabajando por propinas. Joon no mencionaba a Key, eso estaba bien, no quería hablar de ella ni de nada. Sabía que a él le alegraba mi decisión de dejar mis teatros, y agradecía que tampoco hablara de ello, pero era realmente difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya no volvería a estar cerca de ese mundo y sobre todo… ya no estar cerca de Key.

Terminar el día sin haber visto a Key se sentía como un día vacío. No había podido verla y, por lo que me contaron algunos empleados: Vieron a un huésped tocar repetidas veces la puerta del 615. Me sentía mal, yo había prometido no dejarla sola y ahora… ¿Pero por qué estaba siendo tan dramático? Era solo un amor de verano, tan pronto como acabase el verano y todos nos fuéramos, todo sería como antes ¿Verdad?

La semana pasó desapercibido, o más bien dicho, yo pasé desapercibido por una semana. Tenía que mantenerme oculto para que los ricachones no me descubran y sobre todo… para no toparme con Key. Así que mi trabajo se había reducido a lavar platos nada más y limpiar los salones; era en esos momentos, cuando no recibía mis exuberantes propinas, que me lamentaba el haber gastado tanto con Jinki y Key.

En toda la semana no había visto a Key, ni siquiera me había atrevido a caminar por el sexto piso ¿Era un cobarde? Debía de afrontar mis miedos y verla ¿Qué podía pasar? Ya estaba enamorado de ella y eso no cambiaría por dejar de verla, solo que evitando verla evitaba enamorarme todavía más… eso me decía Joon. Sin embargo no lo hacía, no quería verla por miedo a no poder contenerme; tenía miedo de que tan pronto como la viera, me lanzara de rodillas hacia ella, rogando perdón y confesándole mis sentimientos. No podía hacer eso, no debía, pues ya no podría seguir mintiendo, no con todos los riesgos que ahora había.

Caminé por el pasillo del primer piso, tenía que limpiar uno de los salones. Iba arrastrando mi carrito y escuché ruido, parecía dos personas forcejeando. Me asomé a la esquina y me volví a esconder, quitándome la camisa del uniforme y quedándome solo en mi camiseta. Volví a mirar, la señora Kim intentaba quitarle algo a su hija y esta intentaba conservarlo.

\- ¡Dámelo!

La mirada en la señora Kim era feroz, cien veces peor que la de Key cuando se enojaba.

\- ¡¿Qué te cuesta entender?! – Key empezó a llorar - ¡¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera dibujar?!

\- No permitiré que mi hija sea una burla en la sociedad por querer seguir un sueño loco

\- ¡Pero soy tu hija! – ese había sido un grito de súplica - ¡Deberías de apoyarme! ¡Deberías de respetar mis decisiones! ¡Deberías de quererme como soy!

\- ¡No me levantes la voz, niña insolente!

\- ¡A ti solo te importa lo que las personas digan! – continuó gritando Key - ¡Solo te importa el maldito respeto y la admiración que te tienen!

\- Kibum… estás acabando con mi paciencia

\- ¡Pero nadie sabe que en realidad eres una arpía! – gritó aún más alto - ¡Que eres mala! ¡Que no eres capaz de querer a tu hija! ¡Que no eres capaz de ser una buena madre!

\- ¡Cállate!

Gritó la señora Kim, dándole una bofetada a Key, ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla ahora roja.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres? – preguntó, derramando lágrimas – Un abrazo, una palabra de afecto… ¿Qué te cuesta? – la mirada de la señora Kim seguía siendo de ira - ¿Es que no me puedes demostrar algo de afecto?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que le muestre afecto a una patética niña que no hace bien las cosas?

Me quedé boquiabierto ¿Cómo una madre podía decir eso? La señora Kim tiró el cuaderno de Key al suelo y luego lo pisoteó, haciéndole un hoyo en la portada con el tacón. La señora Kim sonrió, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a Key, ella se quedó inexpresiva de nuevo, y entonces la señora Kim se fue. Key se agachó, llorando, sosteniendo su cuaderno roto, uno más que le destrozaban de forma brusca.

\- Key…

Salí de mi escondite y la miré, ella me miró sorprendida, con los ojos llenos de dolor. Me agaché, poniéndome a su altura, y entonces la abracé. Ella, como la anterior vez, estalló en lágrimas, derramando su dolor en mi hombro, apretándome cada vez más fuerte, teniendo espasmos a causa del llanto. Acaricié su espalda, ella seguía llorando, me partía el alma verla así y no saber qué hacer para calmarla.

\- Eres igual a ella… - sollozó – Eres igual a ella

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú también me apartas sin motivo alguno… - se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué me apartas?

\- Key…

\- Prometiste… - respiró hondo – Prometiste que estarías a mi lado…

\- Es que…

\- ¿Tú también te irás? – preguntó – No me dejes sola… - se abrazó de nuevo a mí – Solo necesito… - las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar – Solo necesito que alguien…

\- No me alejaré… - la abracé más fuerte – Lo siento… no debí alejarme

\- Solo necesito que alguien esté a mi lado…

Completó y yo la miré.

\- Lo lamento Key… - la abracé más fuerte – Lo siento…

\- Oppa… - miré a Key, sus ojos estaban rojos – Abrázame más fuerte…

Así lo hice, ella volvió entonces a derramar lágrimas. Cuando estuvo más calmada la ayudé a levantarse y caminar hacia el ascensor. Presioné el botón y las puertas se abrieron. Key se abrazó a mi brazo y yo la aparté para poder rodear su cuerpo con mi brazo. Ella no dijo nada, no protestó ni se removió, solo se quedó ahí parada, jugueteando con una de sus coletas, mientras yo la abrazaba. Caminamos a su habitación y nos detuvimos en su puerta, ella de nuevo se me quedó viendo.

\- Llegamos…

\- Oppa… - miré a Key, y entonces ella depositó un beso en mi mejilla, yo me toqué la mejilla sorprendido – Gracias…

\- De… de nada…

\- Siempre llegas en los momentos precisos – dijo – Tal vez sí eres un súper héroe

\- Voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites

\- Me cuesta creerlo…

Dijo, abriendo su puerta, yo la tomé de la muñeca, evitando que se vaya.

\- Ya no me importa nada… - admití, aunque ella no podía saber a qué me refería – No importa nada… solo no quiero verte triste

\- Oppa…

\- Si sonríes sonreiré también, así que mantente sonriente para que veas mi linda sonrisa – ella sonrió y yo hice lo mismo – Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes…

\- Gracias Jonghyun oppa…

\- De nada…

\- Eres un gran amigo…


	13. Chapter 13

p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES"Capítulo 13/span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Amigo, eso era para Key, un amigo ¿Me bastaba? No, para nada. No quería ser solo un em"Amigo" /empero tampoco podía aspirar a ser algo más, iba a estar estancado siempre en esa palabra ¿Por qué no me rendía? Ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta. Podía rendirme, aceptar la amistad que ciegamente me ofrecían, pero no me bastaba. Al igual que con mis mentiras, intentar alcanzar a Key era algo que no podía dejar de hacer./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Debes de dejar de intentar acercarte/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me decía Joon, guardando su ropa en el closet./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No lo haré/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué esperas? – me lanzó un par de calzoncillos – Ella jamás podrá estar contigo, recuérdalo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Lo sé… - bajé la mirada – Pero… es que no puedo evitarlo – lo miré – Estoy hecho un lio – me llevé las manos a la cabeza – Quisiera no sentir esto por ella, pero lo siento – me toqué el pecho, justo en el corazón – Por ella me gustaría ser otra persona/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Pero no lo eres – miré a Joon – Eres solo Kim Jonghyun, un mesero en este hotel/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sí… - bajé la mirada – Desearía no serlo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, típico de verano. La noche anterior estaba con Key, consolándola y ahora estaba yendo a su habitación ¿Por qué seguía con esto? No debía, no estaba bien ¡Era un locura! Pero no podía evitarlo ¡No podía! Necesitaba verla, al menos un segundo, saber que estaba bien, incluso si nunca me llega a ver como algo más que un amigo ¡Lo necesitaba! ¿Qué me había hecho esa chica? Ahora no podía sacarla de mi mente, de mi corazón, no podía apartar de mí a Key. Toqué la puerta y esperé…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Oppa!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Key me sonrió al verme./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Hola… - saludé con timidez, ella miró al suelo y de nuevo a mí – Yo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Lo siento… - dijo de pronto – No puedes pasar/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Jinki noona no lo permitirá/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Le hice algo a Jinki para que de pronto me odie?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, supongo que no manejaba bien el ser despreciado./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ella no te odia… - miré a Key, esperando a que dijera algo más – Es solo que…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Es solo que qué? – pregunté, sintiéndome enojado – Key… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Es algo que no te puedo decir, y en cualquier caso, no es tu asunto – contestó, mirándome a los ojos, yo sentí un nudo en el estómago – Al igual que con tu chica Gato… hay cosas que yo no puedo evitar, y esta es una de ellas/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Es sobre tus padres? – ella asintió y yo apreté la mandíbula – Key… no puedes dejar que te controlen de esta forma, si tú quieres…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo lo que quiero es que no te hagan nada – confesó y yo la miré sorprendido – No sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre – la mirada en su rostro era de miedo – em"Big Bang" /emcontrola todo… ¿Crees que el hotel de tu padre podrá contra las empresas de mi padre?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Sentí miedo. El em"Hotel SHINee" /emera lo único que tenía mi familia, era nuestro único sustento. Aunque no fuese grande, aunque no ganase mucho, era el orgullo de mi padre y no podría soportar verlo perderlo, menos si era por mi culpa. Miré a Key, ella tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, era el rostro de alguien que estaba llena de preocupación y dolor./span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo me llegué a meter en esto? Antes yo solo era un mesero, alguien que trabajaba por propinas, alguien que soñaba con convertir un pequeño negocio en algo grande ¿Cómo terminé envuelto en toda esta telenovela? Miré a Key, ella seguía con la misma expresión, no era su culpa nada de lo que estaba pasando, en cuyo caso era mía. La jalé del brazo y la atraje hacia mí, envolviéndola en mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Ella me correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo comencé a acariciar su cabello, amarrado como siempre en sus dos coletas./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Oppa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Descuida… nada me va a pasar – la separé de mí y la miré, secando sus lagrimas con mi dedo pulgar – Quiero verte feliz, no preocupada/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Es que por mi culpa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No… tú no estás haciendo nada – sonreí, ella sin embargo continuó derramando lágrimas – No va a pasar nada, solo no te preocupes tanto y sé feliz/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Es fácil decirlo, no hacerlo – Key se separó de mí y se limpió las lágrimas – Eres un buen amigo, eres el mejor oppa que he conocido – me mordí un labio al oír eso – No mereces que te hagan nada malo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Quisiera no tener que obedecer, y me detesto por hacerlo a pesar de que está mal – el rostro de Key cambió, pasó de ser tristeza a ser ira - ¡Ya no quiero seguir obedeciendo sus estúpidas reglas! ¡No voy a permitir que controlen todo! ¡No los voy a dejar!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key… - nos giramos y vimos al señor Kim ahí parado – Jonghyun-shi…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ahjussi!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Al instante hice una venia, sintiendo miedo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kibum… debemos irnos/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No quiero/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contestó Key y yo sentí que las entrañas se me retorcían./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ven – repitió el señor Kim con voz seria – Ahora/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- He dicho que no quiero, appa… - Key lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, fulminándolo con la mirada, asesinándolo con esos ojos felinos – No quiero pasar mi mañana en compañía de tus accionistas y sus tontos hijos/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Kibum!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Me quedaré en mi habitación, dibujando…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Basta! – gritó el señor Kim, mirándome – Vendrás, y es mi última palabra/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Y qué harás para obligarme? – preguntó Kibum, esbozando una sonrisa sínica - ¿Golpearme?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key… estás acabando con mi paciencia – la mirada en el rostro del seño Kim era de ira, eso solo me hacía temerle más – Vámonos…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Volvió a repetir Key, esta vez con más firmeza./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Es por este muchacho que me estás desafiando?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me señaló y Key me miró./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Appa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿No le dije que se alejara de mi hija?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Appa!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – me preguntó el señor Kim, con su mirada de ira, como si buscara mi punto débil - ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo con mi hija?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Appa! – Key se puso delante de mí – Jonghyun oppa es solo un amigo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Amigo…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"El señor Kim me miró fijamente./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Es solo un amigo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Key bajó la mirada./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kibum, tú sabes que…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Lo sé! – Key miró con furia a su padre – Y si quieres que cumpla con mi parte déjame entonces ser amiga de Jonghyun oppa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key… ¿Me estás sobornando?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿No es lo que tú siempre haces?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – él señor Kim miró a su hija de arriba abajo y apretó los puños – De acuerdo… - me miró – Seguirás frecuentándola/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ahjussi…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Pero Kibum… - miró a su hija – Espero que de verdad cumplas con tu parte del trato/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sí… appa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"El señor Kim asintió y entonces se fue. yo me quedé ahí parado sin saber exactamente qué demonios había pasado. Miré a Key, ella estaba cruzada de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos fijos en su padre. Quería acercármele, pero tenía miedo, pues enojada, había aprendido que ella era explosiva./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me aventuré a posar mi mano en su hombro, ella, como lo esperaba, apartó mi mano con brusquedad./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No me toques! – gritó – Estoy enojada – respiró hondo – Lo siento…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No te preocupes… - la miré, ella miraba a todos lados y movía el pie, parecía desesperada, como si estuviera ahogándose en un invisible - ¿Qué es lo que…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No te lo puedo decir! – gritó Key, recostándose en la pared y mirando el techo - ¿Alguna vez te has sentido desesperado? – me preguntó - ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no tienes escapatoria?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contesté y ella me miró./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo me encuentro en un callejón sin salida – miró de nuevo al suelo y luego soltó un suspiro – Por fin lo lograron, mis padres por fin lograron meterme en un callejón sin salida/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Key…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Ahora usted es el pilar en el que me estoy sosteniendo – confesó y yo la miré sorprendido – Oppa… no se aleje de mí o caeré/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- No lo haré…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Volví a abrazar a Key, ella me correspondió al instante. Podía estar seguro de algo y eso era que los señores Kim estaban obligando a Key a hacer algo que ella definitivamente no quería y que la hacía sentir desesperada. Por otro lado, también podía estar seguro de que Jinki jugaba un papel en ese drama, pero no como una de las personas que intentaban obligar a Key, sino, tal vez, como un apoyo, no queriéndonos ver a ella y a mí dañados. Eso me llevaba a una última conclusión: Yo también era parte de ese drama./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Chicos…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Volteamos, era Jinki./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Onew…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Key me soltó al instante, mirando con miedo a su amiga. Jinki nos miró con los ojos llorosos, de hito a hito. Su labio tembló y entonces corrió hacia nosotros, abrazándonos./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No quiero verlos sufrir… - dijo, apretándonos cada vez más – Ustedes… ustedes…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Jinki… calma…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Le pidió Key y Jinki asintió./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Es que… ustedes dos… - Jinki respiró hondo – Y no los dejaran estar juntos…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Pregunté confundido, sintiendo que estaba en una novela./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Nada… - contestó Key – Dejemos esos temas de lado, ahora lo que más quiero es aire puro/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Podemos salir a dar un paseo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Sugerí./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Eso me gustaría, una mañana tan perfecta no la puedo desperdiciar en el hotel/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Aceptó Key y miró a Jinki./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo también tengo que ir/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dijo ella y Key asintió. Me sorprendió un poco la elección de palabras de Jinki, pues no había dicho que em"También quería ir" /emsino que había dicho que em"Tenía qué"/em ¿Nos iba a vigilar? ¿Tenía que proteger a Key de mí? ¿Evitar que los dos estemos juntos para… cambiar nuestra amistad por algo más?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor y yo las seguí. Salimos del hotel y el sol nos roció de su cálida luz, se sentía tan bien caminar bajo el cálido sol con un paisaje tan hermoso como el de la isla Jeju. No teníamos un rumbo fijo, solo nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros pies. Jinki y Key hablaban de lo bonito que era el lugar por el día y de cómo nunca me atreví a llevarlas a pasear en el día y solo lo hice en la noche, yo solo reía de sus comentarios./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Mira!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Señaló Key, una tienda de ropa./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Son sombreros/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dije, mirando a la ahjumma que los estaba tejiendo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Son bonitos! – dijo ella, tomando uno color rosado - ¡Y son rosa!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Le gusta mucho el rosa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Le comenté a la ahjumma, ella solo sonrió./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Cuánto está?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Key./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Veinte mil wons cada uno/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contestó la ahjumma y yo abrí los ojos, era mucho dinero./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Acepta tarjeta?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Key, tomando cuatro de esos gorros./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No señorita, esa tecnología aún no llega a la isla/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Aigo… es increíble que aún no se use tarjeta en Corea… - se quejó Key – No he cargado dinero conmigo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Se lamentó, haciendo un puchero./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ven Key, por aquí venden ropa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Jinki tomó a Key del brazo y se la llevó, yo miré a la ahjumma./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Me puede hacer un descuento? – pregunté, sosteniendo los cuatro gorros rosas que Key quería – Es que en verdad… no cargamos mucho dinero y…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- No, lo siento… no hago descuentos…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Aigo… - metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saqué los billetes – Ochenta mil wons – dije, dejándolo en el mostrador, la ahjumma me miró con una ceja alzada – El dinero no vale tanto en comparación a una sonrisa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Tenga… - dijo, dándome una bolsa con los gorros – Y esto también…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ahjumma!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Exclamé sorprendido al ver que depositaba un billete en mi mano./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Por ser buen novio/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me dijo y yo me sonrojé./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Gracias – hice una venia – Muchas gracias ahjumma…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ve… antes de que me arrepienta…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Asentí y corrí hacia las chicas, ellas se me quedaron viendo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Toma…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Le dije a Key, entregándole la bolsa./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué es…? – Key miró el interior y abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Omo! – gritó - ¡Gracias oppa!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- De nada…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Entonces me abrazó fuertemente. Miré a Jinki, ella se mordía un labio ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba mal que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos? Ellas no sabían quién era yo realmente, así que… ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué no era digno de Key?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Miren un karaoke!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Señaló Jinki. Ahí en la feria de la plaza, habían instalado un pequeño escenario donde las personas subían a cantar. Nos acercamos a paso veloz; algunas personas le dedicaban las canciones a sus parejas, yo no podía evitar mirar a Key, también deseaba hacerlo. Tal vez nunca podría estar con ella, tal vez al final del verano tendríamos que separarnos, pero al menos, quería demostrarle mis sentimientos, o explotaría, al menos, quería consumar este amor de verano./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Quisiera subir…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dijo Key, haciendo un puchero./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Por qué no lo haces?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- No me siento con mucha confianza – dijo, colocándose uno de los gorros, el que tenía un gatito – Sé que canto bien y que superaré a todas las fulanas que están aquí paradas pero… - no pude evitar reír por sus palabras – Pero no quiero hacerlo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Aja… - la miré divertido, ella me fulminó con la mirada – Yo subiré…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿En serio?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Jinki./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- También me considero un buen cantante – admití – Y yo sí tengo confianza este día/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Aish… solo ve/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me ordenó Key y yo sonreí. corrí hacia las escaleras y subí al escenario. Miré a todo el público, no era mucho, y Jinki con Key intentaban abrirse paso al frente. Respiré hondo y me acerqué al micrófono./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Esta canción se la dedico a la chica de ojos felinos – el público gritó – Espero que le guste…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"La música comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a cantar, la verdad es que además de guapo, tengo una excelente voz (a href=" watch?v=yNQCpg_0kaw" watch?v=yNQCpg_0kaw/a) Las personas movían sus manos en el aire, gritaban, aplaudían, el escenario era uno de los lugares en donde yo me sentía cómodo. Miré a Key, ella estaba cruzada de brazos, con un puchero en los labios. Me causó gracia, ella no sabía que era para ella esta canción. Terminé de cantar y bajé del escenario, las personas seguían gritando y me jaloneaban la ropa, yo solo intentaba llegar de nuevo hacia Key y Jinki. Ellas me miraron y Jinki empezó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Eso fue increíble – decía, dando más saltitos – Cantas muy bien/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Gracias…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- A tu chica Gato le hubiese gustado oírte/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dijo Key, aún cruzada de brazos, mirando al escenario./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Quién es la em"Chica Gato"/em?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Jinki, mirando a Key./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- La novia de Jonghyun oppa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Tienes novia?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Jinki me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, Key seguía sin mirarme./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No… - miré a Key – Pero me gustaría que lo fuera…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No dudo que lo lograrás/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Habló Key, mirándome./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Dios te escuche…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Y por qué le dices em"Chica Gato"/em?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Así le puso Key/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contesté./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Porque oppa dijo que lo que más le gustaba de esa chica eran sus ojos, que tenía una mirada felina/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ah ya…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Fue lo único que dijo Jinki, mirando fijamente a Key./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué tanto me ves?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó esta con fastidio./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Tus ojos - contestó Jinki, mirándome de reojo - ¿No cree usted que Kibum tiene un par de ojos hermosos?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Eh… - tragué saliva, Jinki era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba – Sí… los tiene/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ay, ya déjenme en paz! – Key se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por la feria - ¡Vengan!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Creo que la hicimos enojar/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Rió Jinki./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sí…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Alcanzamos a Key, ella estaba parada en un puesto de premios, lanzando pelotas a una pirámide de latas. Su mirada era de enojo ¿Estaba enojada por mi culpa? Eso despertó algo de esperanza en mi interior ¿Debía de atreverme? ¿Debía de hacerlo? ¿Y si todo terminaba mal?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Oh… más suerte para la próxima, preciosa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Le dijo el hombre del puesto, Key solo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Quiero un peluche/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Protestó y yo sonreí./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo lo haré/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dije, entregándole un billete al hombre y recibiendo una pelota. Miré la pirámide, solo tenía una oportunidad, además de que no me quedaba más dinero. Fijé mi vista en un punto en la pirámide y respiré hondo. Tomé impulso y lancé la pelota, derribando todas las latas. Key comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y a aplaudir, yo sonreí./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Escoja uno/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Pidió el ahjussi, mostrándome toda la pared llena de peluches./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Deme ese gato - pedí y el ahjussi me entregó el peluche de gato – Toma/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Gracias…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Key sonrió, abrazando el peluche./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Se parece a ti/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Te pareces al gato/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ambas tienen mirada felina/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contesté, sonriendo y yendo donde Jinki, quien estaba…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Sí! – gritó - ¡Páguenme!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Aigo… niña estafadora/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dijo un viejo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No estafé, yo aposté a que podía romper una nuez con mi dedo y lo hice, ahora paguen/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Pidió Jinki y los hombres sacaron su dinero, entregándoselo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Apostate?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Pregunté sorprendido, tomando uno de los billetes./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Sí… - contestó Jinki, sonriendo – Esos hombres no me creían que podía romper nueces con mi dedo y apostamos dinero/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Wow…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Y Kibum?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Aquí…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contestó Key, mirando al gato fijamente./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Lindo gato/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Gracias…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre – pidió Jinki – Yo invito/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- De acuerdo – acepté - ¿Key…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Eh…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Estás en este mundo?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Jinki, soltando una risita./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Eh…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Olvídalo, estás ida/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué sucede Key? – pregunté, acercándomele - ¿Por qué de pronto luces como en otro mundo?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No me pasa nada – contestó con rapidez – Vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Caminamos por la isla en busca de un lugar para comer que llenara los estándares de Key, es decir, que se vea bien. Entramos en un pequeño restaurante que tenía buena pinta; nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa circular y pedimos lo único que había en el menú: Fideos. Me dio gusto ver a Jinki y Key comiendo con tanta emoción un platillo tan común, pero ellas decían que nunca habían probado algo tan rico como eso, yo difería porque la sazón de mi madre era mejor./span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Después del suculento almuerzo decidimos seguir explorando la isla. De esta forma encontramos paisajes muy bellos, lugares en donde nos tomamos fotos con la cámara de Key. Las chicas se estaban divirtiendo, o eso parecía. Veía a Jinki muy contenta, con sus compras en una mano y su sonrisa de extremo a extremo, pero Key… ella se veía distraída, como en otro mundo ¿Es que acaso estaba por fin entendiendo mis palabras?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"La noche se nos vino encima y nosotros comenzamos a caminar hacia el hotel. Había sido uno de los mejores días en la isla, de eso no había duda. Había podido hacer feliz a Key de nuevo, la había logrado hacer sonreír de nuevo y eso me gustaba, era como una necesidad tener que verla sonreír. Llegamos al hotel y comenzamos a subir las escalinatas de la entrada; las miles de bolsas de Key me dificultaban el paso, pero ella no las quería llevar así que yo lo hacía, pero no había problema si eso la hacía feliz. Jinki atravesó la puerta y yo intenté seguirla, pero entonces sentí un tirón, me volteé y vi a Key sosteniendo una de las bolsas./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Quieres llevar? – pregunté – Puedo con todo, está bien, te dije que soy fuerte…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Soy yo la em"Chica Gato"/em?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó y yo la miré con los ojos abiertos y el corazón a mil./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Yo soy la chica de la que hablabas?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Key se fue acercando a mí, lentamente, con una interrogante en el rostro./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sí…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Contesté al fin, sintiendo que una tonelada era quitada de mi espalda, a pesar de estar sosteniendo muchas cosas./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Jonghyun oppa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No digas nada – le pedí – Si tú no sientes lo mismo, está bien – intenté sonreír, pero se me hacía difícil – No pude evitar quererte – Key abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – Pero está bien, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos… porque es la única forma que tengo para seguir haciéndote feliz y verte feliz/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Oppa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No me digas que ya no quieres verme… - respiré hondo – Porque no lo haré, aunque no sientas lo mismo… lo siento por sentir… - las palabras no salían de acuerdo a mis pensamientos y de pronto las manos me temblaron, tenía miedo de perderla – Key… yo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Y entonces me besó. Las innumerables bolsas se cayeron al suelo y yo me quedé ahí, estático, siendo besado por esa chica con dos coletas y mirada felina. Mi corazón volvió a latir y lentamente llevé mis manos a su cintura, cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando del momento ¿Esto era verdad? ¿Ella sentía lo mismo? ¿Eso significaba? Nos separamos y sonreímos ¡Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente! Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que creí que me daría un infarto. Quería volver a besarla, abrazarla, decirle mil y un cosas, pero solo atinaba a seguir sonriendo, y ella también, con las mejillas sonrojadas./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Oppa… - dijo – Me gustas…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Key… tú… - sonreí emocionado – También me gustas/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Oppa…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Key?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó una voz y Key abrió mucho los ojos./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Woohyun…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Susurró, mirando algo detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta, ahí había un chico parado, mirándonos con confusión, luego sonrió. Corrió hacia nosotros y tomó a Key, elevándola y haciéndola girar en el aire, ella sonreía de nuevo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Key!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"El chico sonrió, dejando a Key de nuevo en el suelo y abrazándola. Yo me quedé ahí parado, viéndolos, sintiendo como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué Key lucía… aún más feliz? Sentí una presión en el pecho y las manos de nuevo me empezaron a temblar./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Woohyun! – exclamó Key sonriente - ¿Qué haces aquí?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Tú padre le dijo al mío que sería bueno que estemos un tiempo juntos – contestó el chico y yo maldije al señor Kim mentalmente – Dijo que últimamente te veía deprimida/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Key, confundida, pero sin borrar su sonrisa./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Jinki? ¿Está comiendo pollo?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sí… supongo – Key rió - ¡Ay, me alegra que estés aquí! – entonces lo abrazó - ¡Estas han sido las peores vacaciones de mi vida!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Owww… - el chico acarició la mejilla de Key - ¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ah…! – Key sonrió – Eso es porque conocí… - y entonces se puso seria; giró su cabeza y me miró – Jonghyun-shi/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Oh! – exclamó el chico – Soy Nam Woohyun/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kim Jonghyun…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Ambos hicimos una venia./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Oppa… - el chico miró a Key, pero se dirigía a mí – Él es mi…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo soy su…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt; tab-stops: 159.9pt;"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="ES"Fin de la temporada/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" /span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

\- ¡¿Prometido?!

Gritó Joon.

\- Ya sabía que tenía uno, lo había escuchado de la boca de sus padres – miré el suelo – Pero lo había olvidado…

\- Jong… - Joon se me acercó - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Te refieres a cómo me siento? – pregunté y él asintió - ¿Cómo crees que me siento? – respiré hondo y me dejé caer en la cama – La única vez que escuché a Key hablar de ese tipo… ella sonreía ampliamente y hablaba de lo mucho que lo extrañaba

\- ¿Crees que ella sienta algo por él?

\- No sé – contesté – Ella justo acababa de decirme que yo le gustaba cuando…

\- Pero ellos están comprometidos por obligación – me recordó Joon – Es obvio que ella no siente nada por él, tal vez son solo amigos

\- Ya no importa… - miré el techo, maldiciendo a todo el mundo – Ella se casará algún día con él… y él es del agrado de los Kim – cerré los ojos – De seguro es un millonario como ello…

\- Jong… lo lamento

\- No me digas _"Te lo dije"_ – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Por favor…

\- No… - Joon me abrazó y yo derramé las lágrimas que con tanto esmero intentaba contener – Suéltalo todo… te sentirás mejor así…

Los días siguientes fueron agónicos. La veía desde lejos, con él, sonriéndose, riendo, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Me ocultaba en las sombras, viéndola desde lejos, deseando estar en el lugar de ese chico, deseando ser él, deseando no ser yo, deseando ser otra persona, deseando no conocerla.

De vez en cuando ella también me miraba, pero yo no me atrevía a acercarme, y ella entonces bajaba la mirada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no seguir como siempre? No quería alejarme de ella, pero no era suficiente, y yo jamás sería para ella, nunca lo fui.

El verano ya estaba a la mitad y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tal vez después de esto nunca la volvería a ver, pero no podía dejarla ir así de simple. Quería luchar por ella, pero sabía que perdería, incluso si ella no sintiera nada por ese chico, sabía que jamás podría ganar, porque él tenía algo que yo no, y eso era dinero.

\- ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Preguntó una voz atrás de mí, era Key.

\- ¿En serio estás preguntándolo?

Intenté seguir con mi camino pero ella me tomó de la muñeca.

\- Oppa…

\- Déjalo así

Quité con brusquedad su mano.

\- ¡Espera! – ella me volvió a detener – Realmente me gustas, no quiero…

\- Primero me dices que te gusto y ahora estás comprometida

La miré frunciendo el entrecejo, realmente me sentía enfadado.

\- Pero yo no me quiero casar – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ¡Aún soy muy joven para pensar en eso!

\- ¡Da igual! – alcé la voz y ella se sobresaltó – Ahora, mañana, dentro de diez años… - la miré y respiré hondo – Tú y yo… de todas formas sabía que no podría ser

\- Oppa…

\- Lo siento…

No dije nada más y caminé hacia los ascensores. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo del sexto piso y entré en mi habitación, mi refugio. Me dejé caer en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiendo que mi corazón dolía ¿Así se sentía la desilusión? Pues dolía mucho. La puerta fue golpeada, bufé, esperaba que fuera Joon. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, efectivamente era él.

\- No debes abrir la puerta sin preguntar antes – me regañó - ¿Qué tal si era un supervisor? – preguntó – No son horas de limpieza

\- Lo siento…

Dije con cansancio, volviendo a recostarme en la cama.

\- Deberías intentar hablar con ella

Me dijo Joon, recostándose junto a mí.

\- ¿Por qué repentinamente quieres que me vuelva a acerca a ella? – pregunté, sin despegar mis ojos del techo – Antes tú lo único que querías era que me alejara

\- Es que ahora luces como un muerto en vida – miré a mi hyung – Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no estaba preparado para verte en este estado y no me gusta – me miró – Arregla las cosas con ella y vuelve a ser mi dongsaeng

\- Hyung…

\- Y si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo – me advirtió – Le diré unas cuantas cosas a esa niña mimada, comenzando por el hecho de ilusionarte para después pisotearte

\- Hyung… te lo agradezco – mi voz sonaba rara, tanto llanto había afectado mi garganta – Pero… las cosas son así, y nada podemos hacer

\- Sí… sí puedes – Joon se levantó y me tomó de los hombros - ¡Despabila! – me zarandeó – ¡Ella no quiere casarse! ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera le gusta ese tipo! ¡Debe de estar muy enojada porque sus malditos padres la están obligando a hacer otra cosa que no quiere! ¿Vas a permitirlo?

\- Nada puedo hacer… - contesté, quitando las manos de Joon – Ella… ella es de otro mundo, uno al que yo aspiro pero que aún no entro – Joon me miró fijamente, con tristeza, con lástima – Las cosas simplemente tienen que ser así…

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con quien menos quería encontrarme, con el prometido de Key. Este me sonrió, yo simplemente lo miré y continué mi camino. No quería verlo, no quería verlos, aún si no había nada entre ellos, sus familias habían acordado casarlos y nada podría hacer yo.

\- ¡Jonghyun-shi! – me giré, era el chico – Espera…

\- ¿Qué desea?

Pregunté mordazmente.

\- Quiero hablar…

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar

Intenté continuar con mi camino, pero él me tomó de la muñeca.

-Yo creo que sí…

\- No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar

Continué con mi camino.

\- ¡Es sobre Key! – me detuve y me giré a verlo - ¿Eres consciente de que Key y yo estamos comprometidos?

\- ¿Me lo quieres restregar en la cara? – pregunté, apretando los puños y caminando hacia él – Anda, atrévete – le desafié – Presúmeme que estás comprometido con Kibum ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!

\- No lo voy a hacer…

\- ¿Entonces de qué demonios quieres hablar?

Pregunté, sintiendo el escozor de las manos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños.

\- Key me habla mucho de ti…

\- ¿Esperas que me aleje? – pregunté – Somos amigos, no lo haré, la quiero mucho, y no voy a permitir que me alejes de ella ¡No lo permitiré! ¡He cuidado de ella todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí! – comencé a gritar - ¡Sequé sus lágrimas, la consolé, le di mi apoyo! ¡Prometí jamás dejarla sola! ¡La defendí de sus padres! ¡He hecho muchas cosas por ella como para que vengas a decirme que me aleje de ella!

\- No he hecho eso – dijo con total calma – Ella habla mucho de ti y puedo darme cuenta, ahora más que nunca, que este compromiso no va a poder realizarse…

\- ¿Qué?

Me sorprendí por las palabras del chico.

\- Vengo de una familia muy prestigiosa – empezó a decir – Los Kim y mi familia siempre han estado juntas – siguió diciendo – He crecido junto a Jinki y Key…

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Es por nuestras familias que nosotros nos casaremos – dijo – Eso debes de entenderlo, pero no sentimos nada el uno por el otro más que una amistad

\- ¿Qué dices…?

\- ¿Crees que los Kim dejarán que te le acerques a su hija? – preguntó - ¿Qué hace tu familia?

\- Tenemos un hotel…

Contesté, mirando fijamente al chico, aún sin entender qué quería.

\- ¿Solo uno o es una cadena?

\- Solo… - miré el suelo – Solo uno…

\- Debe de facturar mucho dinero como para que te hospedes aquí

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – pregunté con enojo - ¡Di ya lo que tienes que decir!

\- Me casaré con Key cuando ella sea mayor de edad

\- ¡Si para eso me hiciste perder mi tiempo, entonces apártate antes de que te desfigure el rostro!

Grité, apretando todavía más mis manos.

\- ¡No me quiero casar con ella!

Soltó y yo me quedé quieto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al igual que ella, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona – confesó – Pero a diferencia suya, el estatus social no es mi muro…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ayúdame, Jonghyun-shi… por favor – me miró fijamente – Ayúdanos

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

\- Debe haber una manera para que el señor Kim quiera romper este trato

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunté – Tengo mucho que perder si algo sale mal con ese hombre, no quiero arriesgarme

\- ¿Entonces así acabará todo? – preguntó - ¿Huirás cual cobarde?

\- No soy un cobarde – le miré – Pero a diferencia tuya, yo no puedo darme el lujo de tenerlo como enemigo

\- Créeme, nadie quiere tener a Kim Seunghyun como enemigo – la mirada en el rostro de Woohyun era seria, eso me asustaba un poco – Y sé que te pido mucho al pedirte esto, sobre todo porque no somos amigos ni nada parecido, pero por favor… - me miró suplicante – Eres el único que se ha atrevido a enfrentar al señor Kim

\- ¿Yo?

\- Desobedecerle y aún más, hacer que Key desobedezca, es el mayor de los desafíos para él

\- No… no lo sabía…

\- No permitas que Key se case conmigo, será infeliz toda la vida

\- Hyung… - miré al chico, ver infeliz a Key era lo que menos quería – No sé cómo hacerlo

\- Puedes hacerlo este viernes

\- ¿Qué?

\- El señor Kim está haciendo una fiesta – me informó – Dicen que en la fiesta van a anunciar que su hija está en una relación…

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Confiesa tus sentimientos hacia Key delante de todos – contestó y yo lo miré sorprendido – Antes de que el señor Kim anuncie el compromiso

\- Pero…

\- Es la única forma que lo lograrás

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Porque crearás alboroto y los pondrás nerviosos – comenzó a decir – Intentarán desmentirlo y entonces…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Key explotará

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Pregunté y el sonrió.

\- Conozco a Kibum como la palma de mi mano, no por nada soy su oppa favorito – ese comentario me enojó – No soportará más, está a su límite, tú la has llevado más cerca de la llave para quitarse las cadenas… te lo debo

\- Pero…

\- Por favor… - volvió a pedir – De lo contrario ella será infeliz

Miré a Woohyun, él tenía razón, pero… yo tenía miedo. Él tenía dinero, era del agrado de los Kim, yo no tenía nada, solo mi nombre, y temía perder lo poco que tenía. El _"Hotel SHINee"_ era todo lo que tenía mi familia y no podría seguir viviendo con el peso de saber que por mi culpa lo perdimos. Miré de nuevo a Woohyun, se veía miserable, esa chica a la que le entregó su corazón debía de ser igual de especial como lo era Key para mí ¿Ella realmente sería infeliz si se casaba con él? Key me quería a mí, así que era muy posible…

\- Lo haré

Contesté y él sonrió.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias – Woohyun se arrodilló ante mí, yo lo miré sorprendido – Y una cosa más… - se levantó del suelo y volvió a mirarme con seriedad – Estate preparado porque… - el miedo volvió a mí – Estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte…


End file.
